


Darkness and Light

by Wownomore



Series: SithBorias : The Wownomore Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Heartache, Longing, Loss, M/M, Secrets, Self Preservation, Self-Discovery, Unconditional Love, man love, self love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: hiding your true self, pretending to be what you aren't  and learning about love along the way





	1. In the Beginning

Ileanna breathed heavily.  
"push." the midwife instructed. "you are almost there."  
Ileanna let out a heavy groan, screaming. "Unghhhhh."  
the midwife beamed proudly. "another boy...twins."  
Ileanna closed her eyes, exhausted. She let out a heavy breath.  
"Ileanna?" the twilek reached out, touching the woman in front of her.  
Ileanna lie still, unmoving.  
The Jedi Master took the baby from the midwife, and handed it to the young Padawan next to her.  
she shook Ileanna gently. "Ileanna?" she turned to the two Padawans next to her. "she isn't breathing." she leaned over, feeling the woman's still body. she bowed her head. her leeku drooping.  
"May the force guide you on your journey my friend."  
Czokas Wownomore came silently into the quiet room. he eyed the Padawan closest to him, his blue eyes narrowed. "that one stays. I shall take my son with me."  
he grabbed the infant from the redhaired Padawan.  
the other girl looked at the dark Lord sadly. "what about your other son?" she glanced over at the still form on the sickbed. "his mother is gone. he needs his father."  
Czokas gave her a cold stare. "that one is no Sith. he reeks with the light side. I can taste it."  
Master Alleah frowned. her lavender eyes bore into his blue ones. "you Sith have no honor, no decency."  
The dark Sith Lord chuckled wickedly. "we have honor and strength. you Jedi are weak. you lack passion." he handed the baby to the Sith girl behind him, then took an object from behind the heavy black cloak. he handed the light saber to the twilek.  
"give this to the boy." it will remind him what he is not."  
master Alleah took the light saber from him. "a monstrous Sith? Perhaps it is better that he stay with us. he won't learn petty cruelty and disdain."  
Czokas sneered at her. "the Jedi are always so arrogant with their blasted platitudes and courtesy. you are just slaves to your masters." he turned toward the door.  
the Twilek stared at the Sith Lord as he walked out the door with his apprentice in tow, carrying the baby gently. the girl looked sad, worried. she glanced at master Alleah as she dutifully followed Lord Czokas Wownomore outside into the cold night air.  
"master?" the girl closest to Alleah looked away from the doorway and back at the still form lying on the bed.  
Master Alleah put a hand on her shoulder. "it shall be all right Lexxa."she looked at the newborn in the girls arms. she stroked his tanned cheek gently with a blue finger. a crown of thick black hair crowned his little head. "this little one will not be burdened with Sith treachery and cruelty."  
"but his brother shall." Lexxa said sadly.  
Alleah shrugged. "sadly, yes, but there is nothing that we can do for him. his father is a powerful Sith Lord. I only hope that he may grow to be a fine young man and not be a monster like so many others."  
Lexxa nodded. "I wish that too."  
Alleah bowed her blue head. "Our focus now is this little one."  
The midwife covered Ileanna's body with a sheet.  
"If you know longer need me, I shall retire for the evening."  
Alleah nodded. "Thank you Sousa. We will take care of him now."  
The aged Miraluka shuffled from the room quietly.  
The red haired padawan came up next to Lexxa.  
"He'll need a name."  
Master Alleah smiled, looking at the bronze skinned, black haired baby. " Joanis...I think we shall call him Joanis..." ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

“...His name is Theron.” Satele Shan handed the baby to her master Ngani Zho.  
Master Zho smiled. “he’s beautiful.”  
“I hope this doesn’t burden you too much master.”  
Ngani took the baby, cradling him gently. “On the contrary Satele. I would be happy to look after him.”  
Satele’s face was drawn, sad. “I hate to abandon him, but you have to understand... I have to master.”  
Master Zho nodded. “I know the rules Satele.” he sighed. “does the father know?”  
Satele shook her head, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. “no, and it’s better this way. Commander Malcolm is too important to be burdened with a family.”  
“ trust in me. I shall be sure he is taken care of.”>br /> Satele sighed, bowing her head. “thank you master.”< br /> “my pleasure.”  
“ I must go now. I shall keep in touch.”  
Master Zho nodded. “I will keep you apprised of his progress.”  
Satele turned, her emotion building. she took a breath, pulling herself together, reciting the Jedi code to herself as she walked back down the path to the Jedi Temple. “there is no emotion, there is peace. there is no ignorance, there is knowledge. there is no passion, there is serenity. there is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force...”


	2. the Light Sith

Trimmel looked up from his work. he stood when the Dark Lord walked into the office with a young boy. the child was strong in the force and he had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. he bowed his head with respect.  
“Trimmel, I have another student for you.”  
“ my Lord.”  
“ how is my daughter doing?”  
“ Darth Baras is pleased. she is very capable and outshines the others.”  
“ of course she does, and I shall expect my son to do the same.” he looked down at the black haired, blue-eyed boy. “Though I fear he will favor his mother. she was soft and weak. my other son had to be taken away. he is no Sith.”  
overseer Trimmel looked at him. “my Lord.”  
“never mind that. just be sure that he is properly trained.”  
“I will Lord Wownomore.”  
The stern Dark Lord turned, taking one last look at the boy. He frowned. “mind the overseer boy. if I hear that you are disobedient or weak, you shall suffer for it.”  
the boy looked up at his father, a defiant glint in his blue eyes. “yes father.”  
Lord Wownomore smiled slightly. “I shall stay in touch."  
Trimmel bowed his head. “yes my Lord.”  
Czokas Wownomore spun on his heel and left the room, his long black cloak whipping around his tall black boots. the heavy heels clacking on the marble floor heading out of Overseer Trimmel’s office.  
Trimmel looked down at the youth. “what’s your name boy?”  
the bright blue eyes sparkled, the tanned cheeks with the high cheekbones smiled. “Borias sir.”  
“do you know why you’re here?”  
Borias looked down at his shoes. “my father is too important to keep me. he says that I am special and need to be here.”  
“you know about the force?” Trimmel stared at him.  
“yes.”  
the boy pulsated with the force. Trimmel actually felt odd being around him. something just wasn’t right about the boy…


	3. Jedi and Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is Light and Light is Dark

Czokas Wownomore grumbled as he walked from Tremmel's office. His bronze cheeks drawn, pensive. Damned Jedi, he thought. She must have corrupted my son. He read Trimmel's report silently to himself as he walked through the corridor and out to the ramp that would take him outside.  
"his performance is not what I would expect for a Sith of his caliber..." it stated.  
"...I am concerned he does not have the proper motivation. He lacks passion."  
Czokas scoffed. He is tainted by the light like my other son, he thought. At least my daughter shall be a proper Sith. She has not disappointed me. She favors me and not her mother, though she favors her mother in appearance.  
"...The Chiss do not accept force users. They are seen as tainted and ridiculed. Zeenah will do well here. I am sure of it." Trimmel stated.  
Czokas rode his chemlizard up to the shuttle area where he would return to his ship. He stopped when he heard shouting coming from the area below the shuttle. He stepped up to the rocky wall to look down upon the scene.  
His daugher Zeenah was yelling at another Chiss girl lying on the ground at her feet. Zeenah stood over the beaten and bloody body. He watched in silence at the exchange between them.  
"...get up you pathetic weakling! You dare to call yourself a Sith?" Zeenah yelled.  
The other Chiss girl groaned in agony. Lying on the ground, covered in blood. Zeenah grumbled, staring at the chiss girl covered in her own blood. "You are weak. Your master is weak."  
"Lord Zash shows mercy..." Lazulibleu began.  
Zeenah laughed heartily. "Zash is a fool. You shall have to deal with Harkun. He does not show mercy."  
Borias looked on as his sister fought the other Chiss girl. Zenah had the advantage. She was older and taller than the other girl, and more muscular. Zeenah will kill her, he thought. He stayed in the shadows watching from the laticed grill of the Tomb to Naga Sadow. He looked up toward the shuttle area and spotted his father watching too. He couldn't allow his father to see him, but he also couldn't let his sister kill the girl it wasn't right. He slowly approached them.  
"Leave her be sister. She has had enough. You won."  
"Zenah turned to see Borias standing there. She looked down at him. "Go away brother. This is none of your concern."  
He crossed his arms, defiant, standing his ground. "You know that murdering another apprentice is not allowed. I shall report you."  
"You would'nt dare." Zeenah blazed.  
"I can and I shall. Now leave her be." Borias stared difiantly at his older sister. She flinched at his cold stare. The bright blue eyes boring into her.  
"Damn you! Peace is a lie! Your actions will be punished, You will pay for this!"  
Czokas watched in silence. What was he doing? Interference? Defiance? He frowned. Perhaps Trimmel was right. My son favors his mother, I can sense it. Blasted Jedi. But he is a Sith! How can this be? He stared at the boy thoughtfully. I already lost one son to the Jedi. I do not wish to loose two.  
"Wait until father hears of this!" She scoffed. She turned and started to walk back up the path that would take her back to the Sith Academy.  
Borias met his father's eyes as he looked down at them. Czokas frowned. His bronze face lined with anger and disappointment. Borias tried to hide his true nature. I must keep up appearances, he thought. They must not know of my true nature. I am Sith, but I do not wish to harm anyone. Father would not approve and my sister would surely make my life here miserable. I do what I must, but I shall need to leave here or I shall self destruct.  
Czokas turned and walked away from the edge of the rock wall overlooking the valley. When he was out of sight, Borias approached the Chiss girl lying on the ground. He let out a heavy sigh. The girl needed help. She was beaten and bleeding.  
"Allow me to assist you." Borias extended his arms out to her, helping her to sit up. She groaned in agony.  
Lazulibleu looked at him from the sandy ground. "You....boy....your'e one of Darth Baras slaves, aren't you?"  
"I belong to Darth Baras, yes, but I was never a slave. I come from nobility, and I am no longer a boy." he frowned.  
Lazuli chuckled nervously. "I see...my apologies. Nobility, you say? But..." She blinked, looking into the pre teen's bright blue eyes thoughtfully.  
Borias crossed his thin arms across his developing chest. "My father abandoned me, left me here at the Academy to fend for myself, I suppose. I am sure I am a disappointment to him."  
"Disappointment? But Iv'e seen you fight. You are a worthy opponent for your age."  
"I am the best in my class."  
"I don't doubt it. Iv'e been here for six years and I have never become excellent in combat." She sighed. "I have always been a disappointment to my masters, but Darth Zash is merciful."  
"Darth Baras is not." Borias looked at the deep blue face thoughtfully. "I sense turmoil in you. An inner struggle much like my own."  
She nodded. Tears slipping down her blue cheeks. "I don't belong here."  
He reached over to wipe the tear streaked face with a finger. "I too do not belong here."  
The bright red eyes met the bright blue ones curiously. "But your'e a Sith. Of course you belong here."  
"A Sith who follows the light is an outcast. I may as well be a Jedi. Only they are light."  
"Then you understand." She nodded. "I too follow the light. My people frown on force sensitives."  
"The Chiss do not accept force users. They are seen as an abomination, unclean. My sister is also a Chiss. She did this to you."  
" So Zenah is your sister then."  
"Half sister. My father has been busy it seems."  
Lazulibleu turned her head sideways at him. "Not to offend, but your family is horrible."  
Borias smirked. "Indeed, they are."  
"and your mother? What of her?" She looked up into the bright piercing blue eyes.  
"My father told me she was dead, but I am not so sure."  
"I'm so sorry."  
Borias shrugged. "It matters not. I never knew her."  
Lazulibleu looked over his shoulder to see a tall Sith pureblood walking toward them. "Allow me to offer my assistance." The Sith held out a big hand to Lazuli.  
Borias eyed him cooly, meeting the intense yellow eyed gaze. "I beg your pardon my Lord."  
The tall Sith smiled. "I mean no harm. I am Lord Scourge. I heard all the fighting earlier, then the one called Zenah was telling the other apprentices about her battle with you. I came to investigate. "Are you from the council?" Lazuli asked.  
"No. I do my own work. I help those in need." He offered his hand again, assisting her to rise off the ground where she sat. She groaned in pain as she stood.  
"What is it you do my lord?" Borias asked, looking up at him curiously.  
Scourge wrapped an arm around Lazuli to support her. She leaned up against him. "The Empire must not go on as it is. I mean to stop it."  
"I am not sure what you mean."  
Scourge nodded his big, red ruddy bald head. "I have a partner, an associate who helps me to weed out all the undesirables from Tython, while I bring all the tarnished Sith from here."  
"You take the Light Sith to Tython?" Lazulibleu asked softly, meeting his yellow eyed gaze intently.  
Scourge blinked. "You understand correctly. All impurities must be corrected."  
Borias stared at him. His bright blue eyes bore into the tall Sith. Scourge put up a big red hand to him. "Do not misunderstand me. Our goal is to put those misguided in their proper place."  
"I always thought all Sith were vicious, cruel and selfish, " Lazuli said. "But then I met some who weren't." She looked at Borias and Lord Scourge.  
Borias crossed his arms. "There are those who only feign cruelity and darkness, like myself, but the light in us shines through."  
Scourge smiled. "Then you understand. It is difficult to hide your true nature. For if you do not, it could be fatal."  
"Indeed." Borias said softly. He looked up at the aged Sith thoughtfully. "have you been doing this a long time?"  
The yellow eyes blinked. "Not for that long at all. I no longer wish to be the Emperor's wrath. The Sith are not what they once were, and I find this venture to be a worthy cause. To change the Empire from within, while also keeping the Jedi in check."  
Lazuli bowed her deep blue head in respect. "Then you may begin with me. I wish to join the Jedi. I have no place here, it seems."  
"First we must get you well again." He lifted her up gently in his big arms. "Be mindful of the others young one. " He smiled at Borias. "And be wary of anyone that would do you harm. Guard your secret well." He carried her toward the stairs up to the shuttle platform landing area.  
Borias watched him leave. I had better be more careful if I wish to survive, he thought. I cannot allow anyone to know my true nature. I must be more cautious from now on.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron Shan walked down the path. he was never going to be a Jedi. Why did my mother abandon me, he thought. I don’t get it. how can you show compassion, yet not have passion. be friendly with people, but not be close?  
He looked over at a group of padawans by the Jedi Temple. They all looked at him, whispering among themselves. Theron sighed. I'll never be one of them. I'll never fit in. I'm different. The only thing keeping me here is my mother.   
"That's Theron Shan. One padawan whispered. His mother is the Grandmaster."  
"I guess that's why he gets special treatment. He's not even force sensitive."  
The beautiful chiss girl smiled at him. He smiled back. How can we even think about not having a family? To not be close to someone.  
How do the Jedi do it? He thought. I could never hide my emotions, never feel anything. I want to love someone and be loved back. I don't want to be alone...


	4. My New Master

Quinn growled as Vette taunted him. "Moff Broysc... Moff Broysc Moff Broyscccc." She said sing songy. "Ha ha ha ha." She chuckled as she skipped back to the monitoring station on the starboard aft side of the FURY.  
Borias chuckled as Quinn walked onto the bridge. "Could you speak to Vette my Lord? She never behaves properly and is always taunting me."  
"You are an officer. You should be able to handle an upstart child.. Do what you must. I trust that you can handle it."  
Quinn frowned. "She does not listen to me my Lord. She admires you, she will listen to your advice."  
Borias growled. "Very well. I shall handle this since you are incapable of doing so." He stomped off the bridge and over to the monitoring station across the corridor.  
Vette smiled at him as he entered the room.. "How's it going my Lord?"  
Borias frowned at her. "I am growing tired of your insults and childish behaviour."  
She looked at him sideways. "Oh come on. Quinn is an overstuffed Aack dog just waiting to slobber and bite anyone who doesn't agree with him."  
"I do not like Major Quinn either Vette, but you must behave with respect and be mindful of others."  
"Is that some kind of Sith Philosophy?"  
He stared at her. His bright blue eyes blazed. "May I remind you that you were once a slave and you may easily be one again."  
Her lavender eyes looked up into his blue ones fearfully. "You wouldn't..."  
He crossed his arms across his muscular chest. "If you continue to misbehave, I shall. I have kept your shock collar in the event that you would defy me and not heed my instructions. You have always been spiteful. You may need serious discipline to keep you in line."  
"Sounds fun." Jaesa appeared at the doorway. She looked at Borias fondly. "Are we gonna play later my lord?" She pointed at Vette. "Bring her too. It shall be a blast."  
Vette looked at her with disgust. "Eww no I'll pass. I don't do that."  
"What? Have fun?" Jaesa stepped into the room, moving closer to Borias.  
"That's not my idea of fun." Vette said plainly.  
Jaesa slid her hand over Borias firm ass, then slid her other hand up his firm, muscular chest, sliding it up under his arms. "Worshiping your master, giving him pleasure? "  
"You sleep with everyone you meet. That's not worship, that's disgusting."  
Jaesa laughed, rubbing up against Borias. She put both hands over his heart. "I love him. He lets me do whatever I want. That doesn't make it any less true how I feel about him." She looked up into his eyes smiling.  
He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.  
"You may sleep around the galaxy, but I happen to respect someone that I have a relationship with." Vette snarled.  
Jaesa rolled her head to look at Vette as Borias held her. "I'll bet you've never loved a man before." She cooed. "You've never even been touched by a man, have you?" She broke free of Borias embrace and moved toward Vette.  
Vette looked at her angrily, then over at Borias. I love you. Damn the stars, but I do. Her blue face twitched. She held back tears.  
Jaesa laughed heartily. "Poor little twi'lek."  
"Enough!" Borias growled. "Leave her be Jaesa. Go to my chamber and I shall deal with you."  
Jaesa bowed her head respectfully. Her smirk turning into a pout. "As you command master."  
"..and you!" He pointed at Vette. "Two words: Shock Collar. Keep causing trouble and I shall see it be done."  
Vette looked at him pleading. "But..."  
"We shall not discuss it further." He turned to leave the room, his clawed boots scraping on the metal stairs as he left.  
"I love you..." Vette whispered as he disappeared from view.


	5. an apprentice no more

Borias stood, grasping his vibrosword in his left hand. he stared at Darth Baras, his former master, defiant, determined. “your time is over Baras. mine is just beginning.”  
Baras stood his ground. “I am your master, you insolent child. you are mine to control.”  
Borias shook his head. “no. It ends here. I answer to no one except the emperor. I am his wrath, and I always win. “  
The dark council members chuckled at his arrogance, his ambition and his pride.  
“it is every slave’s desire to overthrow his master in the end.” Darth Marr said firmly. He looked at Darth Baras. “is that not your aim wrath? do you challenge him?”  
Baras shook with anger. he removed his mask, then stared at his former apprentice, his red eyes boring into Borias blue ones.  
“ I do my Lord.”  
Baras bristled. “So end me then. I dare you! You shall not win.”  
“oh, but I shall and I will take your place on the council.”  
Borias moved toward him, raising his sword, rushing into his former master. The overweight middle-aged man was no match for him. It was over quickly. Borias took him down with one broad stroke.  
Borias looked down at Darth Baras lying at his feet. He stared at the fat blob, shuttering, gasping for breath.  
“you may have defeated me in battle, but you have not won. you are doomed to fail.”  
“on the contrary. I am the emperor’s wrath. I shall always win. I will take your place.”  
Darth Baras choked, shuttering in pain as he died.  
Darth Marr looked at Borias. “it is done. your master is defeated. it’s time to take your place on the council.” he held out a gloved hand to the seat next to him.  
Borias smiled at the masked figure in the tight red armor. “he was never my master. he was only a stepping stone along the path to my destiny.” He stood before the other Lords and Darths, bowing his head respectfully. "Now I must go and fulfill it. My Lords."  
Marr stared at him. the other dark council members chuckling at Borias arrogance. Marr smiled under his mask. indeed, the wrath would go far.

Vette lingered outside the Dark Council chamber. She knew that Borias would succeed. He was always triumphant. No matter how hard the task, he always came out on top. She smiled at him as he marched out of the chamber.  
"Did you do it? Did you teach Darth Fat Bastard a lesson?"  
Borias smiled at her. Her blue cheeks flushed with excitement. "Yes Vette. As always. I triumphed. I always get what I want."  
Her lekku bobbed forward as she nodded. "I know, and you do it with such style Borias."  
He glared at her frowning. "I am a Darth now. You may address me as my Lord."  
Her eyes went wide. He got that glint in his intense blue eyes when he was angry. She flinched, thinking he might strike her. She backed up a couple steps, then bowed with a flourish, swishing her arms in front of her in a sweeping motion. "My Lord."  
He chuckled. "That is better. I hope that you shall be more obidient from now on. Do not force me to place that shock collar upon you again."  
She stared up at him, afraid. "No...I won't."  
Borias crossed his arms in front of him, looking down at the small, slender, blue skinned Twi'lek. "If you behave yourself, we shall get along just fine from here on." He nodded thoughtfully. "I may even call on you from time to time when I feel the need."  
Vette knew what he was refering to. She looked at him with disgust. "Isn't Jaesa more to your liking my Lord?"  
"Jaesa is pre occupied with finding impure Sith and destroying our enemies."  
Vette let out a nervous giggle. "I know."  
"In any event. You need not worry. I have become accostomed to your quirkiness and banter. You keep me entertained."  
"Thanks, I guess." Vette half smiled.  
"Now that I have destroyed my master, many oppornitunities shall open up for us."  
"I take it you won't sit on the dark council. Something tells me that you'll be searching out other opportunities my Lord."  
"Indeed, and if you would have me, I would like to keep you with me."  
"As a trophy, maybe." Vette scoffed.  
He eyed her, frowning. "No, as my partner. I may bark and behave badly, but I have come to care for you Vette." Borias extended a hand to her.  
"Really? She gingerly slid her small blue hand into his.  
"Yes. I will promise to try to control my anger if you try to refrain from your misbehaving." He squeezed her hand firmly.  
She looked up into the bright blue eyes thoughtfully. "Your'e serious aren't you?"  
"yes, very." He stared into the purple eyes thoughtfully. "I do not lie, you know that."  
She bobbed her blue head. "I'm not always sure. Youre so serious all the time." She squeezed his hand back and felt his warmth. "You know, you're differnt from all the other Sith."  
"I hope that is not a bad thing."  
She shook her head, lekku flapping. "No, it isn't. Youv'e been good to me, and you keep suprising me with your wit and charm. I thought you would be like all the others. Cruel, selfish and arrogant."  
He grinned at her. "Just wait."  
"I hope youre kidding."  
"We shall see. Just let us proceed, shall we?" He pulled her gently along the corridor of the Sith Academy from the Dark Council chamber and over to the lift. He released her hand. "But first, we must keep up appearances."  
Vette looked down at his hand as he pulled away from her, stepping onto the lift that would take them down to the surface. "Oh...right. You can't be seen with a slave. What would they think?"  
Borias chuckled heartily. "Might I say you are not like any slave I have known. No wonder you have survived so long. You are strong, smart, and never yield."  
"When you grew up like I did, you had to be that way to survive."  
"I understand completely."  
Vette looked at him curiously. "Somehow, I think that you do."  
"I had a difficult time as well. I had to keep up appearances to hide my true nature." He walked over to the speeder parked by the foot of the ramp to the Academy. She hopped up onto it behind him, and they rode over to the shuttle port to take it back to the FURY.


	6. To Thine Own Self..

"...Tell me what you see Theron.”  
Theron sat, cross legged on the ground behind the Jedi Temple. he just couldn’t do this anymore. he would never be a Jedi.  
“ I see a rock Master Zho, I have always seen a rock…”  
Master Zho let out a sigh. “I have taught you all that I can.” he shrugged. “I have tried to appease your mother, but you are not force-sensitive.”  
Theron sighed. “I know.” he looked up at the aged Jedi, the man who had raised him from an infant.  
“I’m sorry… I’ve tried so hard.”  
“I know. you have done the best you could.”  
“ if I’m not going to be a Jedi, what will I do?”  
Ngani Zho smiled. “you cannot become a Jedi, so I am starting you on another path.” he smiled at the Miraluka heading toward them.  
“hello Nagani. Are you well?” she smiled at the Jedi Master.  
“ master Amethesta.”  
she was slightly taller than Theron who was 5’9”, putting her at 5’10” and slender build. her gray hair had a purple Hue to it, making her appear exotic.  
“this is my student, Theron.”  
“I know young Master Shan.” She looked at him fondly. “his mother speaks of him often.”  
it was hard to make eye contact, since Maraluka didn’t have them. Theron studied her face.  
“Are you ready to go?” she smiled at Theron.  
“go? Where?”  
“oh, you have not spoken to him as of yet?” she looked at Master Zho.  
Theron, Master Amethesta is taking you to your father, Commander Malcolm.”  
“Commander Malcolm? Isn’t he the commander of the Republic Army?”  
“he is.” Master Zho said, nodding.  
“so I’m going to be a soldier now?” Theron frowned.  
Amethesta giggled. “not quite, though you will be working for him.” she placed a hand on his shoulder. “I shall speak to you about it on the way.”  
Theron looked down at his feet. “Coruscant…I always wanted to go there.” I just hope I don’t run into Lazuli, he thought.  
“trust us my son. I think this is best for you. Master Zho smiled at him.  
Theron took one look at his father, his master, the only person who had ever loved him. His green gold eyes teared up. He threw his arms around him.  
Master Zho hugged him, then released him. “go now we shall speak soon.” He watched as Amethesta walked away with Theron. She walked with a hand on his back.  
“all will be well. I sense your hesitation, your fear..”  
Theron shook his head. “I’m not scared.”  
“perhaps not but something is upsetting you.”  
Theron sighed. “it’s Coruscant. Someone I don’t wish to see is there now.”  
Amethesta smiled. “not to worry. I am certain your new studies with your new position will keep you quite busy. there will be no time for anything or anyone else.”  
How cold, Theron thought, But in a way, that was good. he needed to clear his mind from his encounter with lazuli.  
They arrived at the cargo bay of the Jedi Temple, where a shuttle was waiting. a bronze skin Mirilan opened the door to the shuttle.  
“another passenger to Courscant?” his bronze cheeks spread into a grin.  
“captain.” Amethesta greeted him pleasantly.  
He nodded to her. “master Amethesta. How ya been?”  
She smirked at his banter. “it has been all of three days since I saw you last. nothing has changed.” she smiled. “how is my other charge?”  
“arrived safely on Courscant yesterday. she’s with master Satele. she’s waiting for him.” the captain pointed to Theron.  
“Master Satele wants to see me?” Theron asked. “I thought I was going to see my father.”  
“you are, but she wanted to see you first.” the captain shrugged. “I don’t know…family stuff, maybe. I don’t ask questions. I just do what I need to do so I can get paid.”he grinned. “And she pays well.”  
Amethesta smiled. “I have to get back to work. I have business to finish up here. I will check back with you next week Theron.”  
“Come on young sir. adventure awaits.” he led Theron up the ramp to the shuttle.  
the captain walked up to the console and closed the door, then walked over to the front the shuttle, sliding into the Pilot’s seat. he flicked some switches on the flight panel.  
“topaz one. clear for takeoff. Destination: Courscant.”  
“all clear topaz One.” The voice responded on the comm. “have a safe flight.”  
He turned to Theron. “Captain bronzetopaz, at your service.” he smiled. “sit back and enjoy the ride. get comfy cause it’s 42 hours to Courscant. if you want to change, there’s some extra clothes in the crate back there.” He motioned with a thumb over his right shoulder.  
“good idea. I think maybe I will.” Theron said, getting up from his seat.  
Bronzetopaz looked him over as he prepared for takeoff. “they should fit you. we’re about the same size.”  
Theron shuffled through the crate full of clothing.  
“your stuff?”  
“yeah.” Topaz chuckled. “don’t worry, it’s clean.”  
Theron picked up a faded tunic shirt and sniffed it. he pulled the robe up over his head and threw it on the floor. he took off the worn breeches he was wearing and replaced them with cargo pants. he pulled the tunic over his head and tucked it into the pants.  
“ now this is more like it.” he smiled at the red leather jacket with white stripe on the yoke.  
“ it looks great on you.” Topaz replied, grinning at Theron. “the Jedi aren’t much for style...”  
“they don’t care about material things.”  
topaz laughed heartily. I know. I’ve noticed.”  
Theron slid the black leather boots on, then found a draped brown leather belt and put it across his slender hips.  
“now you look more like a Smuggler. Topaz grinned.  
Theron slid into the seat next to him. “better than the blasted Jedi robes.”  
“I’ll say.”  
“So how do you know master Amethesta?”  
“she brings padawans to Courscant for work after they’re trained.”  
“she works with Satele?”  
“ yeah. she’s even brought force users from Korriban.”  
Theron’s eyes widened. “Satele works with Sith?”  
“converts more like.” topaz said. “In fact, the one I brought to Coruscant a few days ago was a Chiss.”  
“Was her name Lazuli?”  
“yeah, you know her?”  
Theron looked away, his face drawn. “yeah I do.”  
“oh sorry …I didn’t know.”  
Theron shook his head sadly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“okay we won’t sorry to bring it up.”  
“I need to get over it. I will keep busy from now on.”  
“oh, I’m sure your mom and the Commander will have plenty for you to do.”  
“I hope so.”  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“he’s here Grandmaster.”  
“thank you. send him in.”  
The young padawan led Theron into the parlor outside of the Jedi council room. She closed the door behind her.  
Theron never really thought about Grand Master Satele Shan, his mother. Ngani Zho had raised him and he never knew about his parents, only what master Zho had told him over the years.  
The Grandmaster motioned to the chair across from her. “won’t you sit down?” she eyed him, looking at his new outfit. he thought she was judging him, cutting through him like sliced bread.  
“master Zho says that you have done well.”  
“apparently not well enough. isn’t that why I’m here?”  
“it’s true. Yes, in a way. you are not force-sensitive so, I chose another path for you.”  
“got my whole life planned out, huh?” he scoffed. she was resolute, cold.  
“I have done what is best for you. it has always been that way. you may not agree with my decision, but it is in your best interest.”  
“like abandoning me at birth? how was that good for me mother? Because I really want to know.”  
She felt his anger and his pain. “you have every reason to hate me. I understand, but you do not.”  
“maybe I never will.” he said.  
Satele sighed.“ I am sending you to see Commander Malcolm now. perhaps he may shed some light on what you need to do.”  
he wanted to slap her smug, Jedi face. he had to restrain himself, though. Master Zho had taught him a technique to calm himself when he was upset.  
she tapped the comm on her desk. “L’arimar will you come to my office please?”  
“ As you wish Grandmaster.” the voice responded.  
a few moments later, a tall, slender Miraluka appeared at the doorway.  
His robes were much more fancy than the other Jedi Theron had seen so far. he wore a deep emerald green robe with brown accents that matched his golden brown hair, which was long and tied back with a leather thong.  
Great. another Miraluka, Theron thought. I could never tell if they’re looking at me. you can’t make eye contact with someone who didn’t have eyes. they were a disturbing race. They saw through the force, it was explained to him. He just thought that they were creepy.  
“please escort Theron to Commander Malcolm’s office.”  
“it shall be my pleasure." he chimed, almost singing.  
He looked at Theron, the visor covering his face where his eyes would be if he had them.  
“I have never seen a jedi dressed like that before.” he said.  
“I’m not a Jedi, and you aren’t dressed like one either, I might add.”  
L’arimar chuckled. “Jedi are so drab, don’t you think?”  
Theron shrugged. “I never really thought about it, but yeah, I guess so.”  
He walked with L’arimar down the hall, down the stairs to the first floor, then across to another corridor in the Senate tower.  
They entered the large room which served as the Republic Army headquarters. They were greeted by a tall, broad-shouldered soldier with a heavily scarred face. he rose from the large desk in the corner of the wide room that served as the command center.  
The man extended a gloved hand toward Theron. “you must be Theron.”  
“commander.” Theron bowed his head with respect.  
The Commander motioned to an officer in a field jacket like the one that Theron was wearing.  
“agent Ki’nek.” Commander Malcolm said.  
The blue Twlek came forward and extended a gloved hand to Theron. Theron shook it.  
“agent Ki’nek will show you around.” Malcolm’s heavily scarred face smiled.  
“I’m Theron Shan. Pleased to meet you agent.”  
Ki’nek looked at him sideways. “any relation to The Grandmaster?”  
I’m off to a great start. Theron thought. I just got here, and already they’re asking about my mother. he lied to suit his own purpose.  
“Shan is a very common surname.”  
Malcolm giggled. “I’ve known a few myself.” He looked at Theron thoughtfully. Could it be? Satele never told me she had a son… “where did you come from again?”  
“Tython.” Theron said plainly. He looked at the commander. by the Stars! he doesn’t know... it seems my mother kept secrets from him too. Poor guy. Little did Theron know, that secrets would become his life.  
Later, after Agent Ki’nek showed him around the Senate tower, they came to another large control room, were a stocky, middle aged man greeted them.  
“ welcome to the Republic Strategic Information Service.”  
Ki'nek shrugged. “we call it the SIS for short.”  
“I’m director Marcus Trant.”  
Theron shook the director’s hand. “Theron Shan.”  
The director looked at him, Ki'nek shook his blue head, his lekku shaking. “forget it Marcus. I already asked him.” he patted Theron on the shoulder. “I guess you better get used to people asking.”  
“ I guess so.”  
the director laughed. “we have to do a lot of things. some we don’t want to do. think you’re up for that?”  
“ I like a challenge.” Theron said.  
“good.” Marcus said cheerfully. “welcome to the SIS Theron.”


	7. the Neon Lights of Nar Shaddaa

Borias Wownomore stood in in the doorway, observing the scene. The casino was bustling with activity. it was just another Saturday night on Nar Shaddaa. Live musicians played an enthusiastic tune while He watched the people at the bar, the figures dancing by the bar, patrons playing at the games tables.  
At one of the tables sat a pretty red haired human female with a bronze skinned Mirilan.  
Vette looked up at Borias. “come on my Lord let’s go in.”  
He wrinkled his nose. “I am not one for crowds.” he watched the male human dancing. he was about 26, with tanned skin, an athletic build, and cybernetic implants at his left temple.  
“ I could use a drink…”  
Vette beamed. “oh good I was hoping that you would loosen up.”  
He frowned at her. “am I dull? do I not excite you?”  
Vette stared at him nervously. “oh…well... you’re a powerful Sith Lord and if you don’t mind my saying so, a bit scary.” she smiled at him. “ I know you’re not evil, but you just make me nervous.”  
he walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, then stood there, observing the crowd.  
Vette looked at him, observing the red liquid in his glass. “Csillian Brandy?”  
He nodded, sipping it slowly. “yes, do you know it?”  
“Risha had made me try it once. the Chiss make it strong. I guess you need something to keep you warm on Hoth…”  
Borias watched the man with the implants walk up to the Mirilan sitting with the human female.  
Vette followed his line of sight, and smiled.  
“oh! there she is.” Vette waved at the woman sitting at the table.  
Borias smiled. “go on. I shall wait here.”  
Borias stood at the bar, watching as Vette spoke to the woman and the Mirilan sitting with her.  
The man with the implants glanced over at him, staring intently. Borias smiled back at him, then he looked away, as if he was scared by something suddenly.  
Borias shrugged and continued to drink his brandy.  
“Risha, it’s good to see you.” Vette chirped.  
Risha smiled. “how have you been?”  
“oh, digging around, finding artifacts, hooking up with a Sith Lord.” she pointed toward Borias.  
Both men looked over at him.  
The Mirilan chorted. “a Sith Lord huh? I guess you won’t get picked on by the other kids from now on.”  
Vette laughed heartily. “yeah.”  
The man with the implants looked over at Borias again. “your Bodyguard?”  
Vette shrugged. “kinda. believe it or not, he’s actually nice. Not like any Sith I ever met before.”  
“ really?” The man with the implants scoffed. “I seriously doubt that. Sith only care about themselves. I would be especially leary of the nice ones.”  
“really Theron?” the Mirilan said.  
“I should know Topaz. I’ve been interrogated by enough of them.”  
Bronzetopaz put up a hand. “okay buddy.. I’ll take your word for it.”  
Theron couldn’t help staring at Borias. “by the Stars… he is so handsome.”  
“he is isn’t he?” Vette said, nodding, her blue lekku twitching.  
Theron put a gloved hand over his tanned face. “blast! did I say that out loud?”  
“I heard it loud and clear.” Risha smiled smugly. “So…you like men agent? Are the ladies not good enough for you?”  
Theron turned red, embarrassed. “I…uh…” he grumbled.  
“it’s none of my business…” Risha looked at Borias fondly, his eyes never leaving the group, watching them intently.  
“good luck with that one Vette. Seems to me like he’s trouble.”  
Borias stared at Theron, stroking the stem of his brandy glass suggestively with two long, slender fingers. Theron looked away again. “I see what you mean…”


	8. Hearts In Manaan

Theron stared at the Sith Lord, his inner torment coming to the surface. it's him.. he thought. the arrogant, sexy and beautiful Sith I saw back on Nar Shaddaa. He's so powerful and I'm afraid, but we need him! Blast it!  
Borias crossed his buff arms across his chest in the tight red leather armor.  
Borias stared at Theron's image, waiting.  
Theron was glad he was a holographic image, and the Sith couldn't see his embarrassment, but he was sure he could sense his fear. Theron knew how to lie, to put on a good game face.  
" if you want to get out of there, I've managed to get an escape pod. Unless of course, you'd prefer a watery grave."  
" very well... you are with the Republic?"  
"yes. is that a problem? because we don't have much time. Decide quickly." Theron typed on the halo. "you have about 5 minutes before you're a permanent addition to the Depths of Manaan."  
Borias shook his head of long, black hair. "I care not."  
" then get going! we'll see you up top."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"...No need to tell me who I’m addressing Lana.” Theron stared at the 6’2” Sith as he walked toward him.  
The broad shoulders, the bronze skin, the piercing blue eyes. the emperor’s Wrath! by the Stars, he was beautiful. Theron had never seen such an attractive man in his life. he had been attracted to men before, but this Sith Lord was powerful in the force. even he could feel it. Master Zho had told him that every living thing was connected through the force.  
Theron bowed his head in respect. “I’m Theron Shan and your new ally.”  
perhaps more, Theron thought. he couldn’t break eye contact with the powerful Sith Lord.   
Lana looked at them, sensing Theron's unease.“we’re not going to have a problem are we?” Lana frowned, staring at Borias. “Lord Wrath?”  
Borias looked at Theron thoughtfully, crossing his buff arms. he continued to grin at Theron, making him uncomfortable. he remembered seeing Theron once before on Nar Shaddaa, but they had never spoken till now. He felt Theron's fear, his discomfort.  
“I hope not.” Theron grumbled, blushing, unable to meet Borias gaze. He glanced at Lana. "Are you coming with?"  
“No. I need to to discuss this business, find out what the Empire knows." Lana said. "we must track down the revanites. We shall catch up."   
Theron eyed Borias nervously, then turned to leave. “I’m going to go get the shuttle ready.. come on Jakarro.” He quickly walked out the door with the Wookie following close behind.  
Borias smiled, watching him disappear from sight.  
Lana frowned. “my Lord, I need you to focus. I can’t have any distractions. we need to find Revan and deal with these Revanites.”  
"Good. We shall meet you on Rakata Prime."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron stared at Borias as he walked through the office door at the data center on Manaan.  
He let out a heavy sigh. "The way Revan was laying waste up there, we weren't sure you were going to make it out alive." He smiled slightly. "Any ally right now is a welcome ally."  
Lana breathed, smiling at Borias warmly. "Yes, it's good to see you safe."  
Borias smiled at her. "Did you think that I would not succeed?"  
She chuckled. "I should never doubt your abilities my lord. you have achieved miraculous achievements thus far."  
Theron had to admit that he was happy to have someone that he could trust. lately, friends and allies were wearing thin. He wasn't sure who he could trust any longer. However, proceed with extreme caution, he thought. I can't take any chances. Too much is at stake.  
“..I don’t know how long this will take." Lana began. "we can’t even make contact with you. the risk is too great. Theron, Jakarro and I must go Underground. we need to handle the situation delicately.”  
“will I see you again?” Borias asked, looking at Theron. “I thought we could get to know each other better...”  
Theron scoffed, hiding his unease. “What? me, into you? That’s crazy…”  
"might I say Agent Shan, youre looking rather flush all of a sudden." C2D4 chirped.  
Theron grumbled, turning away from Borias, not able to meet his intense stare.  
Lana noted him staring at Theron intently, watching him leave. “Lord Wrath. please do not ruin any chance with our new ally. we need agent Shan's help.”  
Borias looked at her. “not to worry Lana. “I will do what needs to be done.”  
“please see that you do.” she looked over her shoulder at him as she turned to leave.   
“no contact at all?”  
Lana shook her head. “we can’t risk it. just promise me you’ll be careful.”  
Borias smirked. “I like to take risks.”  
Lana stared at him. “promise me! we need to succeed at this task. we need you to help us achieve it. if anyone can do this, it’s you Lord Wrath.”  
Borias held up his hands defensively. “very well. I shall see it done.”  
“good. I hope to see you soon.”

Theron lingered at the doorway, listening. As an SIS agent, he was very good at not being noticed. he hoped to see Borias again. The Sith Lord had peaked his interest. He liked a challenge and he couldn’t avoid the fact that he was attracted to the handsome Sith.  
he backed away from the doorway, disappearing from view. Lana came through the doorway into the corridor. He waited for Lana to pass by so he could look on Borias again before he left.  
He knew that Lana could sense him as she passed, but her mind was occupied, so she just walked by quickly passing him, continuing down the dimly lit corridor.  
Borias followed her at a slower pace, than he turned to the talz warrior following him protectively. “broonmark, meet me at the fury. I should be there shortly.”  
Lana, now totally out of sight, and the tall white Talz gone from view, Borias turned.  
“ you can come out now agent. I shall not harm you. we are alone.”  
Theron stood there in the dark doorway, terrified.  
Borias waited patiently. ”if I was going to kill you, I would have done so already.”  
Theron let out a quick breath. he slowly came out into the corridor. he looked up into the piercing blue eyes. the bronze cheeks stretched into a smile.  
“ there. Now that was not so difficult, was it?”  
was he toying with me? Theron thought. He has me scared to death.  
“ in my line of work I stare death in the face pretty much every day. I’m sure you do too.” he couldn’t help but smile.  
“ indeed. and I am sure you are quite good at your job, or Lana would not have allied with you.”  
“ you have no qualms about working with an agent of the Republic?”  
“ you could have let me drown down there agent.”  
“ point taken, but we need you for this mission. I did what I had to do.”  
“do you regret your decision to do so?” Borias stared at him, making him nervous.  
“ I, uh…” Theron shuffled his feet. “we have to get going." he was hoping his courage wouldn’t quit on him. “ don’t die on us, okay? we really need you.”  
Borias stepped closer, Theron’s heart beat faster.  
“we, or you?” Borias hooked a finger, lifting Theron’s chin. His hands were warm and soft, not at all what Theron thought a Sith Lord's would be.  
Borias stared into those green gold eyes intently. “I hope we are successful. I would like to see you again.”  
Theron held his gaze. Though terrified, he felt a strange comfort. though he wasn’t force sensitive, he felt the Sith Lord's true intention. his passion, his strength, and most of all…love. something that Theron didn’t think a Sith felt at all.  
Borias leaned down to kiss him. His lips were warm and soft, his kiss gentle. he reached up to touch the hand on his chin. He gripped Borias left hand with his right, pulling away.  
“ we shouldn’t do this. we need to get going..." Theron sighed, his business sense kicking in.  
“all work and no play...”  
“we have a lot of work to do.” Theron frowned. “I’ll trust you to do what needs to be done.” he pointed at Borias.  
Borias was impressed. he was showing incredible restraint. this must be difficult for him.  
“ I shall not keep you then.” Borias smiled at him. “until next we meet.”  
Theron couldn’t get away from him fast enough. he couldn’t stay longer and he was afraid that if he did, something would happen, and he didn’t have time for that. too much was at stake. His ancient ancestor Revan needed to be found and dealt with once and for all…


	9. Rishiunions

“Lana Beniko.” Borias smiled as she removed her mask and hood, revealing her face to him.  
“my Lord. It’s good to see you again.” She smiled.  
“all this secret intrigue, pretending to be a pirate. Very clever. A ruse, I gather?”  
She shrugged. “ we had to find a way to bring you here and not reveal your identity. Revan must not know that we are here.”  
“we’ve fooled him so far.” Theron joined them outside the safe house in Raiders cove.  
“any luck finding him?” Borias asked.  
Theron shook his head. “not yet.”  
“hello Theron.” Borias smiled warmly at him.  
“Is that a good hello I hope? It’s been so long, I’m not sure.”  
Borias put his hands on Therons shoulders. They lingered there a bit longer than he planned. “Do you really need to ask that after our last meeting?"   
Theron chuckled nervously. "point taken."  
Borias smiled warmly at him. "I am happy to see you.”  
“really?” Theron asked hopefully. He had almost given up hope, but he was an optimist, so he kept thinking that maybe they would see each other again after all.  
Borias nodded.  
“I’m happy to hear it.” Theron smiled. “it’s good to see you again.” He motioned for Borias to follow. "come on, we have a lot to catch up on.” They started to walk toward the safe house. "the Revanites are here…on Rishi.” Theron said as they walked through the door.  
“it really is good to see you again.” Lana said. “It’s good to see a friend after all this time.”  
"Yeah. It's nice to see someone who isn't a stranger." Theron added.  
Borias smiled warmly at them and Theron’s heart was warmed again at seeing him, but for appearance’s sake he decided to remain professional. at least, for now. After spending the last three months with Lana, he wasn’t as uneasy as he had been before. spending time with a Sith had helped him to deal with his feelings about them. After their meeting on manaan, Theron had thought about his encounter with the Sith Lord Borias. He had thought about him several times and wasn’t sure how he would feel when he saw him again. It seemed that Borias had thoughts about him too. Theron had felt his strong hands upon his shoulders and felt the positive energy emanating from him. He had never known a sith that was light side, but he felt good about it. He had actually missed Borias warm smile, his soft touch. They had only seen each other that one day on Manaan, but it had made a powerful impression on him.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron kicked the Revanite holding him in the head, breaking free from the chair that he had been strapped to. He watched the comm as Revan spoke to Borias from the other room in the cavern. The Emperor’s Wrath and Revan. A powerful duo, he thought. I have to get out of here, he thought. He was surrounded. Borias came looking for Revan. Does he even know I’m here? Has he come to rescue me? Revan was planning an assault on Rishi, pitting the Empire and the Republic against one another. It would be a Slaughter. he had to warn Borias of their plans.  
Theron started shooting, attacking the Revanites coming at him.  
“where’s Theron?” Borias asked angrily, eyeing the image of Revan on the halo table.  
“oh, he’s not far. “ Revan said, hearing the gunshots behind him in the other room.  
Theron came running from the corridor, shooting the revanites chasing him out. He looked at Borias, catching his breath. “I saw you coming, and had to come out to tell you about Revan's plans.”  
“I should have known you wouldn’t stay.” Revan said.  
“I’ll never join you Revan!” Theron said angrily.  
“He already broke free twice.” Revan said. “ go on then, take him.” Revan's image looked at Theron. “you’re just as tenacious as I ever was.” He looked at Borias. “no matter. my plan is too far along and you are just getting in my way.”  
Borias eyed the image coldly. “you won’t win.”  
“we shall see.” The cavern started to quake, rocks falling around them.  
“We need to get out of here!” Theron yelled nervously.  
“No time to waste” Borias said as he ran with Theron out of the cavern and onto the deck outside.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Back at the Hut in Rishi Village, Borias looked at Theron thoughtfully.  
“Hey! I’m not one hundred percent and you're not exactly gentle.” He held up his hands defensively at Jakaaro.  
“allow me to assist.” Borias gently touched Theron, letting the force flow into him. Theron sighed, enjoying his soft touch, his warm hands on his bare chest and neck. His touch was warm and comforting. Borias turned toward Jakarro.  
”give us a few minutes. We shall meet you back in Raiders cove.”  
Jakarro grumbled. “fine. But do not take too long. I want to leave this blasted planet.”  
Borias looked at Theron. “this should make you feel better. Will you be alright?”  
Theron gazed into Borias bright blue eyes. “I’ll be fine. This isn’t my first battle, you know.”  
Borias nodded, smiling. “ I have no doubt, but we still need you better.” He reached up to slide his left hand through Theron’s mop of thick hair, then held his head, gently tilting it back. Theron sighed, closing his eyes. He was enjoying Borias soft hands, his warm, gentle touch. A tear slipped down his cheek unconsciously. Borias leaned down to kiss him. He gently placed his right hand on the back of Theron’s throat, stroking it gently.  
Theron had dreamed of this, he wondered if anything would happen between them. He slid his arms around Borias waist. He grunted, releasing from the gentle kiss. “sorry.”  
“we need to get you better.”  
“yeah, but we need to get back to Raiders Cove. They’re waiting for us.”  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron stared after Lana as she disappeared through the door to join Satele and the others. They were alone now.   
“I love it. she calls me her agent, like it’s sheer coincidence that we have the same name…” he looked at Borias thoughtfully. "Not like we ever did any mother -son stuff, just a strange way to refer to your kid, ya know?"  
Borias crossed his arms, smiling. “perhaps when we arrive on Yavin four you should speak with her about it. It is obviously disturbing you.”  
Theron scoffed. “We’re not close. I don’t care, really." He chuckled. “here I am pouring my heart out to the emperor’s wrath. Who would have thought it? An SIS agent and the emperor’s wrath together.”  
“the emperor is gone. At least, for now. I am no longer his wrath.”  
“my Lord, then?” Theron said, musing.  
“If you like.”  
“what can I do for you my Lord?”  
Borias gazed into his green-gold eyes. “are you well enough for another kiss?”  
Theron chuckled. “ Something tells me you don’t usually ask. you just take what you want.”  
“I usually do, but you are injured. I may be a Sith, but I am not a monster.”  
Theron nodded, smiling. “I’ve noticed. in fact, I’d say you’re just the opposite. Sith are cold, unfeeling, and hard. You’re warm, passionate, and gentle.”  
Borias brushed Theron’s cheeks with his thumbs, holding his face gently. “like this?”  
Theron nodded. He loved Borias’ touch. Borias leaned down to kiss him and Theron forgot about his pain as he wrapped his arms around Borias and held on tight…


	10. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron learns about his true feeling for Borias

Theron stared at Borias. "This is crazy... after all we’ve been through, I still don’t know your name. it’s been either wrath, or my Lord until now."  
"Do you wish to know me better Agent Shan? our truce is over now. we both have to go back to our lives. we may never see each other again." he said, staring intently at Theron. The tension was building. he could feel it.  
Theron looked at him. He felt Borias' energy. He was no Jedi, but he could feel when someone was strong in the force. Borias projected incredible charisma. He was also very handsome. He could probably get whatever he wanted just by staring at someone. Theron felt weak in the knees. This was a very powerful Sith Lord, though he wasn't dark. Theron looked like he would explode any minute. His green gold eyes bore into Borias.   
"I won’t lie. You’re one of the two bright things to come out of all this insanity."  
"Two?"  
Theron nodded. "My job with the SIS has always been very important to me, and now, you are too. I never thought I would care anything about a Sith, other than to obliterate them, but you and Lana changed that. She betrayed me on Rishi, but you stuck by me the whole time. I never thought I would see the day I would be friends with a Sith, let alone fall in love with one." he moved closer to Borias.  
Borias stared back at him. "so, you believe you love me Agent?"  
Theron was inches from his face. "yeah I think I do."  
Borias was amused, but he found a strange comfort in this. "my name....is Borias." he smiled warmly at him.  
Theron let out a sigh. "Okay, well, we got that out of the way.”  
"Now what?" Borias crossed his arms.  
"I’m not sure." Theron stood staring into Borias bright blue eyes, searching.  
Borias, though passionate, always looked at things logically. he had to admit that he was attracted to the SIS agent, but they were from different worlds. how could it possibly work?  
Borias sighed. "I have to admit, I am not certain either."  
Theron couldn’t stop staring at him. Borias was the most attractive man he had ever met. even though he wasn’t force sensitive, Theron could feel Borias’ passion, his incredible charisma drawing him in. he felt like a moth to the flame, and this powerful Sith Lord might be the death of him. he wanted to resist the urge, but he just couldn’t. Borias was just too strong and he had done so much to help, Theron knew he may never see him again, but he just couldn’t let him go. he slowly slid his hand to the back of Borias' head and pulled him close, pressing his lips to him. Borias responded immediately, slipping his tongue into Theron’s mouth. His lips were warm his tongue wet. Borias reached around and grabbed Theron’s firm Ass, and caressed it.  
Theron was getting aroused. Borias could feel his firm muscle pressed close in his tight leather pants. Borias pulled away. Theron stared at him, hungrily wanting more.  
“are you sure this is what you want? you are giving in to your passion. that is good, but we may never see each other again. I do not wish to burden you.”  
Theron held on to Borias’ Head, slipping his fingers through his long, black hair. “I don’t care.” He shook with desire, his emotions building.  
Borias grabbed Theron’s face. his hands were warm and soft. “if this is what you want, I shall give you a night to remember me. even if we never see each other again, you will at least have that.” Theron smiled at him.   
“we shall go to my stronghold here on Yavin four, where we can be alone. Borias held his face for a moment longer, then Theron nodded. “okay.”  
Borias and Theron walked from the secluded grove of ruins behind the command center on Yavin four. they walked over to the speeder pad and took it to the Northwestern sector where Borias’ Stronghold was located.  
They walked from the speeder pad, and over to the big stone house. Borias smiled at Theron, then slipped his hand into Theron’s.  
Theron smiled back at him. “this is quite a place you have here.” He said as they walked up the stairs and into the house. Borias led him to the left and into the small cavernous room lit by torches. A small waterfall flowed into a pool surrounded by stonework.  
Borias stopped at the waters edge, then looked at Theron. He was really attracted to the sexy SIS agent, and it wasn’t just sex. he felt a strong connection to Theron, like they had known each other a long time, even though it had only been a few months since they met on Manaan.  
Theron stared back at him. “are you all right?”  
“forgive me Agent.”  
“Theron.”  
“Theron. It’s just that I really do not wish to start something that we may not be able to finish.”  
Theron looked disappointed. He reached up to touch Borias’ face. “you’re having second thoughts about us?”  
Borias stared at him, his blue eyes boring into Theron’s soul.  
“you’re a good man agent Shan ,and I do not wish to see any more harm come to you. you have been through enough already.” he sighed. “with me, comes a heavy burden. You do not deserve that.”  
Theron’s passion was building. He couldn’t believe it. A Sith that actually cared. this made Borias even more desirable.  
“look, I know what’s happening here. I really respect you and the fact that you care.. it’s amazing to me. I’ve never met a Sith who didn’t care about anyone but himself. look at all the things you’ve accomplished for us, for me, for our alliance. you could have walked away, but you didn’t. you were a great help to us all. because of you, we found the traitors, defeated Revan, and the Revanites and brought all those people together for the good of the Republic and Empire." He sighed, staring deep into the bright blue eyes. "I haven’t been one of those destiny people in a long time, but this...you and me… sure feels like it.”  
Borias sighed, then placed his hands on Theron's shoulders. “if that means coming together, here with you, then I agree.” he smiled warmly at him.  
"I'm going to kiss you now. Long and hard." Borias grabbed Theron's face, pressing his lips to Theron's. His lips were warm and soft. He slid his tongue into Theron's mouth. Theron stood there, legs shaking from fear and excitement. He was getting aroused. He had male lovers before, but not like this. Borias was hard to resist. He drew you in with his ambition, his passion, his desire. Theron slid his arms around Borias, holding him firmly. They kissed for several minutes, pressed close together. they caressed each other, touching faces and bodies. Borias unhooked Theron's belt, then put it on the ground. He unfastened Theron's pants, then slid them off of Theron's slender hips. Looking at Theron's fully erect penis, Borias gazed up at him with the hunger of an animal looking at it's first meal of the day.   
"You have a beautiful cock." Borias caressed it before putting it into his willing mouth. Theron threw his head back, moaning with pleasure. He smoothed Borias' hair with both hands, feeling it's silky texture between his fingers. Borias slid his hands around and grabbed Theron's ass, massaging the firm muscle. Theron let out a loud groan when he came. Borias kissed him on his penis when he was done, then slowly stood back up. Theron smiled, satisfied, then anxiously helped Borias to remove his clothes. Now both nude, they slid down into the cold water. Borias nudged Theron up against the smooth stone wall, blocking him with his body. Theron slid his arms around Borias, holding on to him while Borias nuzzled his neck, then reached between his legs, caressing his thighs, then moved his hands over Theron’s body. Theron moaned with pleasure, enjoying Borias warm hands, his soft touch.  
They were interrupted suddenly by a loud beeping coming from Borias’ halo-comm sitting on the ground next to his disgarded clothing. Borias groaned angrily, moving over to where it sat on the ground.  
“should I go?” Theron asked.  
Borias reached for it, then turned toward Theron. “stay there.” He tapped the button to answer the halo call. “what is it, I’m busy.”  
Vette popped up on the screen. “where are you?”  
“That is not your concern.” Borias grumbled.  
Vette frowned. “you disappeared and didn’t tell me where you were going.”  
“we have not left Yavin four.”  
“we?” Vette looked over his shoulder to try to see. “you have company? are you at the stronghold?”  
Theron decided to stay silent and invisible. He moved away to be out of sight, but it wasn’t far enough for Vette to see him.  
“is that agent Shan with you?” Vette's eyes widened. “you…you’re …” she knew about Borias flirting, but this was more than she could bear. “naked with him.” Her face was drawn, afraid. “Borias, please don’t do this to me.” her face softened, tears rolled down her blue cheeks.  
“this is not your concern.” Borias repeated. “now leave me be.” He frowned, staring at her angrily.  
Vette’s lip quivered. “but… I love you.”  
“that is your burden, and mine was allowing you to get attached to me. Now, go!”  
Vette stared at him, her blue cheeks wet from crying. she put her head down, then faded from the halo comm.  
Theron stared at him. “That was cruel. I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong.” He looked away, his face drawn.  
Borias moved over to him, looking into his green gold eyes intently. “I regret that you had to see that. I should not have answered that call, but I could not have her coming here.”  
Theron stared at him in disbelief. “we are so different.” he said. “I’m not sure if I can be with someone who’s giving to one person and cruel to another.” he just had no luck with relationships. maybe the Jedi were right to not get attached to someone. Borias’ cruelty to the twlek was a fine example of that.  
he moved to get out of the water. “I should go.”  
Borias stared at him, water rolling off of Theron’s finely toned, tanned body.  
“please stay.” He reached for Theron. “I apologize. I hope that you can forgive me. my relationship with the Twlek is...complicated. it is my own mistake. please do not judge me too harshly.”  
Theron stood , hands on hips, head bowed. he looked into Borias’ bright blue eyes. A Sith with remorse, and he wasn’t aware of one who had ever apologized for anything, and with real sincerity. Borias had gotten Lana to apologize for having him captured by the Revanites, but she had to be forced to do so. Borias apologized on his own. he stared at Theron, pleading.  
Theron wasn’t sure if Borias was really sincere or if he was being manipulated and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk his heart to another that would probably break it. he had too much of that already. this is why he had become a workaholic.  
Borias read the anguish on Theron’s face. He saw the inner struggle. “at least stay with me tonight. if you still wish to leave, I shall see to it that you return to the alliance base.”  
Theron sighed deeply. this was hard. he hated what Borias did, but at the same time, he wanted to be with him.  
“please, allow me to make it up to you.” Borias pleaded.  
Theron let out a hard breath. “I don’t condone what you did, but I just can’t say no to you. that’s not fair.”  
“life is not fair at times, but it is the struggle that makes living it worthwhile, is it not?”  
Borias was right about that at least. “yeah I guess so.”  
Borias gazed at Theron's well toned, tanned body and smiled. He stared at Theron's penis.  
"Come here." Borias said, looking at him sideways. Borias patted the stone wall in front of him.  
Theron obeyed Borias, walking over to him, then stood staring at him for a moment, looking into his deep blue eyes. Borias put his arms up to him, motioning for him to sit, wiggling his fingers at Theron. Theron sat on the edge of the wall in front of Borias, legs spread. Borias slid his hands up Theron's thighs and massaged them. Borias grabbed his penis gently and caressed it before putting it into his willing mouth again. Theron threw his head back, moaning with pleasure. He held Borias' head with both hands. Borias slid his hands around and grabbed Theron's ass, massaging the firm muscle.  
Borias was warm, passionate, and surprisingly gentle. he hadn’t felt this kind of connection to anyone in his life.  
The next morning, Theron stood on the rooftop Terrace of Borias’ Yavin 4 stronghold. “so I guess this is goodbye.” He said.  
Borias smiled. “it has been an honor and a pleasure working with you Theron. take care of yourself.”  
“don’t get into too much trouble, all right?”  
Borias laughed. “As you wish.”  
Theron eyed him. “promise me.”  
Borias put up his bronzed hands defensively. “very well. I wish our circumstances were different. I really enjoyed our time together.”  
Theron nodded. “me too.” He sighed. “if things were different…”  
Borias placed his hands on Theron’s shoulders. “but they are not. we both know this was not to be. Perhaps, someday, things will change. until then, I shall think on you fondly.” He touched Theron’s tanned cheek gently.  
Theron looked up at him, his green gold eyes started to pool with tears. He really had fallen hard for the Sith Lord. he really wished there was a world where they could be together. he stretched up to kiss Borias one last time, then turned to leave. he climbed onto the speeder that Borias gave him to return to the alliance base. as he was flying away, Theron cried softly to himself. He wondered if he could ever love anyone that way again…


	11. Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziost... saying goodbye is hard

Borias Wownomore awoke with a start. The dream was intense, passionate. He thought about the recent trip to Manaan. Agent Shan had haunted his dreams as of late. He had since that first day that they met on Manaan.  
No soul had ever affected him that strongly in his life. Theron wasn't even force sensitive. He shook his thick mane of silky black hair. There must be a reason, he thought. he Shrugged he never took much thought about dreams and their meeting. he lived in the moment. the here and now. I am in control of my own fate, he thought.  
he looked down at his wife, the twi'lek Vette, laying in the bed next to him. she had once been his slave. he wondered why he had agreed to make her his wife. he didn't really care for her. she was just an object to him, though he wasn't ever cruel to her. he only allowed her affections. he had to admit, he did like the company, but just one companion was never enough for him. It never was. and now that he was a Darth, and the Emperor's Wrath, he could have anyone he wanted.  
his passion was too great to be limited to just one. he had considered to have both Vette and Jaesa together, but Vette refused the idea and Jaesa was already exploring elsewhere.  
he heard the loud ping from the haloterminal outside in the great room.  
he groaned. He hated halocalls. This meant that he would have to get dressed. he wished he could stay naked forever, but that would not be wise. not everyone would accept his beautiful body.They cannot handle my perfect manlihood. their loss, he thought, as he threw on a robe, then walked from the bedroom and out to the great room, to the halo-projector in the middle of the room.  
He switched it on, tapping the button to answer the halo call.  
Borias crossed his arms across his buff, bare chest.   
the pretty blonde Sith with the golden eyes stared back at him. "my Lord, I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
Borias smiled at her. "not at all Lana. what may I assist you with? I assume this is no social call."  
Lana blushed. she was attracted to the handsome Sith Lord, but she had to stay professional, she thought. "Indeed no, Lord Wrath. Sorry to wake you." Lana stared at him, looking at his half naked form and blushed. "I..apologise, but this is important. The Emperor is here, on Ziost."  
"You found him?"  
"I need you to come to Ziost Immediately my lord. "  
Borias nodded. "Very well. I shall see you soon."  
"Thank you." Lana smiled at him. He image faded from the screen.  
Borias walked over to the bridge. His bare feet padding across the metal decking.  
He punched the co-ordinates to the planet Ziost.

Borias landed the ship as close to the settlement as was safe. He decided to bring Lt. Pierce with him instead of Vette. Just in case...no, he thought, Theron wouldn't be here in Imperial territory. He had no business to and he couldn't get close enough anyway.  
He regretted sending Theron Shan away. He would have been a very fine ally, but he was too much of a distraction. He had a job to do and didn't need his passion getting in the way.  
He walked across the ashen landscape toward the Sith settlement on Ziost, New Adasta.  
"i'm happy you decided to bring me with you m'lord." Pierce said cheerfully. "I thought it better to leave your wife on the ship where she's safe."  
Borias grumbled. "She can handle herself well in a battle, but there is another reason I left her behind."  
Pierce was intrigued. "A certain Sith advisor, perhaps? The one were going to meet?"  
Borias shook his head. "Lana Beniko?" he scoffed. "No. She is an ally and nothing else. She does not interest me."  
They entered the outskirts of the city and walked through the military quarter. Scattered troops walked about the area, droids doing work on equipment, Workers moving supplies. They walked into a warehouse that appeared empty.  
Pierce looked around, rifle drawn defensively. "Looks like there's nobody here."  
"Think again." Lana stepped into the warehouse, followed by a man with cybernetics.  
"Greetings Lana." Borias said warmly.  
"It's good to see you my lord."  
"Tell me why I am here. Where is the Emperor?"  
"he has taken over the soldiers and the Jedi here on Ziost. Corrupting their bodies, bending them to his will."  
"Jedi?" Pierce spoke up. "There's Jedi here?"  
Lana nodded. "Yes, it seems were not the only ones here to help stop the Emperor. "  
"The Republic is here as well." Borias said.  
"Yes, and I sense our ally, Theron Shan is here as well."  
Borias' face lit up hearing Theron's name. "Theron is here?"  
"Agent Shan was leading the Sixth line. The Jedi Commandos that are here on Ziost, but I lost contact with him." The man with the cybernetics said sadly.  
Borias frowned. "Is he missing?"  
"I havent seen or heard from him since yesterday. He should have been here by now."  
"If there's one thing i have learned about Agent Shan in the short time that I have known him, It is his ability to roll with the punches, as he calls it. He is smart and tenacious and resiliant." Borias said, smiling.  
"He is that." Lana said. She looked at the man with the cybernetics. "Agant Kovacs will show you what's going on my lord."  
Kovacs nodded. "I will get you up to speed my lord, if you will follow me."  
Lana nodded as she listened to her comm earpiece. "It seems my position as advisor is all too consuming. I'm wanted everywhere all at once. I'll catch up with you later my lord."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Later, Kovach had breifed Borias on everything happening on Ziost up till this moment. They heard a shuffle at the doorway as Kovacs was turning to leave.  
"..and then I had to start an explosion that would destroy the shuttle, but it totally fried my implants." Theron explained to Kovacs as he walked in the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Borias standing there just behind the wall as he moved into the room. He stared at him. "Borias?"  
Borias stared back at him. He couldn't help smiling. He was happy to see Theorn.  
"Hello Theron."  
"Oh, I see you know each other." Kovach felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "I shall speak to you later then." Kovach left in a hurry, leaving them alone.  
"It is good to see you. Are you all right?" Borias looked at Theron, his face singed from the shuttle burning. He reached up to touch his forehead where the implants were fried.  
Theron put his hand over Borias' "What are you doing here?"  
"I might ask you the same thing."  
Theron bowed his head. "I brought the Jedi to help with the Emperor, but it went horribly wrong.."  
"Yes, Lana told me what is happening here."  
"So you know it's all my fault. The Sixth line...theyre here because of me. I shouldn't have brought them here. Now they'll all die."  
"Not if I may help it."  
"I know you're not the average Sith. You've killed plenty of Jedi in your time, but please help them."  
"You know I shall."  
Theron smiled at him warmly. "Thank you. I'm so glad you're here."  
"I missed you."  
"Iv'e been so busy the last two months, but I never stopped thinking about you."  
"You have been hard to forget as well Theron. Not that I want to."  
"I hope you never do." Theron mused.  
Borias put both hands on his face. "That shall not happen." He kissed Theron, then looked into those green gold eyes. "Now, let us go get your Jedi, shall we?"  
Theron nodded and smiled.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron looked at Master Surro, laying on the rooftop. "Hasn't she been through enough?"  
"No, Lana, this is not right. Theron is taking her to Tython." Borias said firmly.  
"This is a mistake. I hope youre both happy." Lana stomped off in a huff.  
Borias watched her leave, then turned to Theron. He sighed. "We are always saying goodbye, Theron."  
Theron looked at Borias, pleading, his eyes beginning to tear up. "I hate this." He shook his head. "I really must go, I..."  
Borias wiped a tear from Theron's cheek. "I forgive you. Now, go do what you must. If you need me, I can be reached at this frequency." He handed Theron a chip for the data pad to communicate.  
Theron bowed his head. "I wish you could come with me."  
Borias laughed. "To Tython? Oh yes, that will work out well, I am sure."  
"Iv'e snuck into harder places."  
"I have no doubt."  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
"I very much doubt it. We both have our jobs to do, our duty."  
"I know." Theron said sadly. He stared into Borias' bright blue eyes. "I'll miss you."  
Borias touched his face gently. Theron grabbed it away from his face. "Don't make this difficult. I'm having a hard time letting you go again." He sighed. "Why couldn't you be a Sith? It would make this so much easier, but you're not. You're kind and warm and..."  
Borias planted his lips on Theron. Theron slipped his arms around Borias, giving into his passion. Theron stopped then buried his face against Borias crying softly. Borias held him firmly, stroking his head gently.  
"I am sorry. I wish there was more I could do. Just know that I care for you and will think on you fondly."  
"That's a funny way of saying I love you."  
"You know I do."  
"Then say it. Tell me you love me."  
Borias pushed away from him. He reached to touch theron's face gently, looking into his green gold eyes warmly.  
"I love you Theron. I really do. I know we have only known each other for a few months, but we have both felt our paths cross. Perhaps they will again."  
"I hope so." Theron smiled sadly.  
Theron turned, then walked over to where Master Surro lay on the ground a few feet away. He picked her up and then turned toward Borias. His green gold eyes pooled with tears. He stared at Borias for a minute, then had to turn away. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he walked off the roof of the People's tower and onto the lift that would take him back down to the surface.  
Damnit Borias, why do you keep doing this to me? Maybe one day we will be together after all...


	12. Out of the Darkness

Borias gazed out the window, on the bridge of the fury, hands behind his back. He watched in horror as the planet Ziost was vaporized, the whole surface of Ziost turning to a burnt ash before his eyes.  
"How ghastly." Quinn replied softly.  
Borias bowed his head. "So many lost. I can feel millions dying."  
Vette came rushing onto the bridge, eyes wide. "My Lord! I’m so glad you made it back okay. Major Pierce said that you guys dealt with the Emperor."  
Borias nodded. "Ziost is no more. Everything living has been destroyed." He was relieved that Theron had made it off world before it was destroyed. He sighed. "I do not think that we shall deal with the Emperor again. I no longer sense his presence."  
"He’s gone? Vette asked. We thought he was gone after our battle on Yavin 4, but then he showed up here."  
The Emperor is eternal Vette. He shall always return. In one form or another."  
She shrugged. "Well, hopefully he won’t come back for awhile."  
Borias half smiled. "I hope that you are correct in that."  
"Shall we return to Dromund Kaas my Lord?" Quinn asked. "The Dark Council will want all the details of this mission."  
"I shall contact Darth Marr myself." Borias said.  
The comm panel beeped. Borias reached over to answer it.  
Lana Beniko’s image appeared on the halo. "My Lord! You’re alive! So many were lost, I’m so pleased that you weren’t one of them. We suffered heavy losses."  
"I know, and I felt each and every one of them." Borias said sadly.  
Lana bowed her blonde head. "Yes, of course , your strength in the force is admirable. It matches my own."  
Borias smiled. "We have that in common."  
"My Lord, if you would meet me back on Vaiken space dock, I would like to go over all the particulars before reporting back to the Dark Council."  
"Of course, I shall meet you there."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Static}....come in...{static}...can you hear me? ...{static} Master Satele?....{static}...please help us...  
Satele fiddled with the comm at the Senate tower. "Hello? Are you there?" Satele yelled. "Get them back!" She bowed her head. "Emergency frequency is not coming through. We need to fix this." She grabbed her personal comm. I know just who to call for this, she thought.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron slept in his room of his Coruscant apartment. He sat up suddenly, dripping with sweat. “Borias!”  
His comm beeped on his desk. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, then rose from his bed to answer the halo call. He flicked the switch.  
"Theron." His mother's image came up. We have a problem. Please meet me at the comm center at the Senate Tower."  
"Why?"  
"Someone just tried to reach me on the emergency frequency. It wasn't clear...all static. It sounded like a distress call, a cry for help."  
He glared at her, arms crossed. "I don’t work for you anymore, remember? You made that clear when you relieved me of my duties with the SIS."  
"I’m sorry Theron. The chancellor was angry that you took those Jedi to Ziost without our permission and now they’re all dead, save for Master Surro."  
The Sixth line…all my fault, Theron sighed. "How is she?"  
"She’s doing much better. She was catatonic there for awhile, but she’s stable now." Satele sighed. "That’s not why I called you. It’s the Bar’senthor, Lazulibleu. She’s missing."  
Theron didn’t want to be reminded of Lazuli. It was bad enough that he was separated from Borias.  
"What would you like me to do about it?"  
"We received a distress call from her padawan. She said they were in wild space."  
"Wild space? That’s further than we’ve been yet. What’s she doing out there?  
"We don’t know. If anyone can find her, it would be you. I trust you exceptional skills better than anyone."  
Theron frowned. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."  
"I mean it. Look Theron, I know I failed you as a mother. I’ve only done what I had to. I know you don’t see it, but I have always looked out for your best interests. You should be made responsible for what youv'e done," Satele's face drooped into a thoughtful frown. "but it seems that your actions on Ziost dealing with the Emperor have been a blessing in disguise. I don't approve of your methods, but as it turned out for the better, I shall reiinstate your position with the SIS. I will also speak to Commander Malcom on your behalf."  
Theron scoffed. Damned Jedi and their platitudes. "So does this mean I have my job back?"  
"Do this for me, and I shall see to it that the chancellor gets you reinstated."  
Theron stood, hands on hips, bowing his head. "...Ultimatum, great."  
Satele glared at her son intently.  
Finally, he gave in. "Fine, but don’t expect me to bend over backwards. I’ll be right over." He switched the halo off.  
She switched the Halo off and turned away from the console, letting out a heavy sigh.  
Elleanna Domvar walked into the command center quietly. "Problems Master Satele?"  
Satele's pale blue eyes looked up to greet the ginger haired Miriluka. "None that cannot be handled. All shall be well now. The Emperor has been disbursed on Ziost. We took heavy losses, but my son has completed his mission with no further issues." She sighed. "He is reckless and tenacious like his father. I am afraid for his safety, and the welfare of others that are with him."  
"Theron has a good heart." Amethesta said as she entered the room. "He fights hard for those that he loves." Amethesta approached her sister and Satele.  
"I feel that as well." Elleanna said softly. "He is strong and passionate like my son."  
"Passion leads to the dark side." Satele frowned.  
Elleanna shook her hooded head. "There is no darkness in Joanis. He is pure, untouched by the dak side, though my other son may not be as resistant to it's influence." she sighed heavily.  
"You do not know that Elle." Amethesta said, placing a gloved hand on her sister's slender shoulder.  
Elleanna looked away, her visor pointed toward the tall window looking out onto the city scape of Coruscant. "If he was pure like his brother, then why was he taken from me? Czokas would have abandoned him to the Jedi too if that were so."  
"Let's hope that your son is not like his father." Satele looked at her thoughtfully. "I always sensed darkness in Jace, and I am afraid that Theron has that darkness in him as well."  
"Perhaps only to be necessary for what he must do for his missions to be successful," Amethesta offered. She looked at Elleanna. "and perhaps your son does what he must as well. I suppose that he always has."  
"Perhaps." Elleanna said softly.  
"Have you heard any more about him?" Satele asked.  
Amethesta frowned. "No, though I have heard that the Emperor's wrath is named Wownomore."  
"The Emperor’s Wrath? That’s your son?” Satele looked at Elleanna thoughtfully. Elleanna shook her head. "I have never learned his name, though if he has taken his father's name, then it may be him. Czokas was a Lord of the Dark Council."  
Satele nodded. “If he is the same man I met on Yavin IV, then he is a good man, though I would still be wary of him and his true intentions. He is Sith after all.” Elleanna sighed. “If he is like Czokas, then he is not to be trusted and has only selfish intentions. We shall have to keep a close eye on both of our sons from now on.” “Agreed.” Satele said. ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“…I really wish you had allowed me to take the Jedi back to Dromund Kaas for study. It would have helped us to better understand the Emperor’s hold on us." Lana said sternly.  
Borias frowned. "By performing experiments on her and making her a laboratory creature?"  
Lana fumed. "You sound like a self righteous Jedi. What’s happened to you? I think spending time with Agent Shan has made you soft."  
It angered him that she even mentioned Theron. Now that they were apart, he could feel that loss as well.  
"It was the right thing to do. Do not question my judgment Lana."  
She shook with angst. "I think your infatuation with Theron has clouded your judgement. I fear it may make you unreasonable and reckless."  
"I am a Sith! The Emperor’s Wrath! Or have you forgotten?"  
"Then start acting like him, and not some love sick apprentice."  
Normally, he would strike her for speaking to him like that, but he had to restrain his anger. She did have a point, though. Since meeting Theron Shan, Borias had become flippant , soft, forgiving, and compassionate. He was having a difficult time restraining his emotions, and his passion was now fueled by something else, Something that he had never felt before…Love.  
Borias contained his emotions for the moment. He didn’t want Lana to see his weakness.  
"Agent Shan is gone. We will not be seeing him again. Our alliance is over."  
"Good, because we need you to be focused on the task at hand. We can’t have you distracted by trivial matters."  
Borias let out a heavy sigh. His passion was hardly trivial, but she was right. He should concentrate on what was ahead, and not dwell on the past, especially not one that would just cause him more pain and torment.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Halfway across the galaxy, another soul felt similar pain and anguish from his past...  
Satele looked worried. She paced. As her son came into the room, she smiled at him.  
"I can't get anything Grand Master." The tech said sadly.  
Theron walked over to the control panel where they stood.  
"Let me see what we have here." He started fiddling with it. Pushing buttons, tapping out codes, adjusting the controls. "You need to extend the comm signal radius...there." He nodded, satisfied.  
a high squeaky voice sounded. "Hello? Is anyone there? I need to reach Master Satele."  
Satele stepped forward. "I am here."  
Nadia Grell's image popped up on the halo screen. "Grand Master, I am so happy to finally reach you. Please...we need your help. My master is gone and the ship is getting attacked..." Nadia spoke quickly and nervously.  
"Calm yourself padawan and tell me everything."  
"Master Lazuli was taken from us." Nadia stared at Satele, eyes wide. "We could not get to her. The ship was attacked, we were surrounded by the enemy. We just barely made it out."  
"Where are you now?" Satele asked.  
"I shall send you our co-ordinates. Please hurry. I do not know if my master is still alive."  
Theron sighed, bowing his head. Lazuli... After what had happened between them all those years ago, Theron wasn’t pleased of the thought of finding her. Deep down, He hoped he wouldn’t. he actually hoped he would never see her again. But, he didn’t like to break a promise either.  
"I'll assemble a rescue team." Theron said. "I think one of my contacts is in wild space now."  
He let out a deep breath, then grabbed his data pad and punched in the private code to Lana.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
the ship was falling apart, it shook violently. Everything was burning.  
"We’re free!" Vette chimed. The FURY cleared the jammed docking bay.  
Borias nodded. "Good, now get the fury out of here while you still can. Someone has to return to the Empire."  
"My Lord!" Quinn yelled. "We cannot just leave you!"  
Borias shook his head. "I do not know if I shall survive this disaster. We are surrounded by the enemy. Go now. The Dark Council must know what has transpired here. I am afraid that Darth Marr and I may not make it out. We shall perhaps perish here."  
"No!" Vette cried. "We have to try to save you!"  
"It cannot be done. Fight for me. Save yourselves. I shall see you in the afterlife."  
Tears rolled down Vette's blue cheeks. "Husband, don’t …"  
Borias let out a heavy sigh. "Do not argue, just go!"  
Vette shook, tears rolling down her blue cheeks . She started to reach for the controls. Quinn placed a gloved hand over hers, and nodded.  
"May the force serve you my lord and guide you home. You shall be missed."  
uptight prig, right up till the end. Borias huffed. "Farewell." He switched off his halo, then started running down the corridor toward engineering to meet up with Darth Marr.  
Borias wasn’t so scared his whole life. He had become quite good at suppressing his emotions like the Jedi. He preferred to stay in control. He had never cared for anything but himself and his ambition. But now, on the brink of death, with everything falling drown around him, and surrounded by the enemy, he felt something else, something other then fear, something that he had never felt before...Love. He reached up to place his hand on his heart. His heart raced, his breath came quickly. He fumbled for the small data pad in his pocket, then tapped out a quick message.  
Theron,  
I send this message to you as I fly through wild space. the enemy has attacked Darth Marr’s Flagship, and I am afraid that there may be no way out. in the event that I die, I just wanted you to know that I LOVE YOU. I shall hold you in my heart forever.  
I regret that I pushed you away and that we could not be closer. I wish you to be happy. please do not take this too much to heart. I cannot die knowing that you suffer upon my account.  
if I never see you again, I hope that you shall find happiness and that we shall see each other again in the next realm.  
Always,  
Borias  
Borias shoved the datapad back into his purple robe pocket. Darth Marr met him at the door. “what took you so long?”  
“ I needed to send a message to our allies. the council should know our fate.”  
Marr nodded. “good plan. we need to get off this ship.”  
“agreed.” Borias nodded , then turned and continued rushing toward main engineering with Darth Marr. they rushed down the ramp and over to the large console. Sparks flew, fires were everywhere. Sky Troopers swarmed the ship. the Dreadnaught shook violently.  
Darth Marr shouted. “there is nothing more to be done. it shall end here. I see no way out.” he let out a heavy sigh.  
Borias frowned, reaching for the controls on the console. “then we must take as many of the enemy with us as we can. Ramming speed."  
Marr nodded his hooded head. “agreed.”  
“it was a pleasure serving and fighting with you Lord Marr.”  
“a pleasure and an honor wrath.” Marr smiled under his mask.  
The flagship sped ahead toward the Eternal Fleet, burning and falling apart as it barreled down upon the enemy.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Lana gasped. The feeling of loss was overwhelming. Her gift for the force had always been strong. Another has fallen, she thought. Another strong in the force.  
"Beniko." A deep booming voice resonated in her mind, then she saw him standing there in front of her, his spirit, anyway. It was strong.  
"My Lord." She bowed her head.  
Darth Marr's spirit stood there staring at her. "Our search is over. We have found the Emperor. He wears a different face again, but he is here, in wild space."  
Lana nodded. "I have felt his presence since I arrived here, and another force, he is strong and familiar..."  
"You speak of the Emperor’s Wrath."  
"yes. Where is he?"  
"he has been captured by our enemy, the Emperor...Valkorian is his name now. He has murdered me and taken the Wrath prisoner. he may be dead as well."  
Lana shook her head. "No. I still sense him out there somewhere."  
"In any event, you must find him and the Emperor. He has attacked us, destroyed my ship, left it in ruin. Their forces are strong."  
"I shall contact my people. Is there anyone left alive?"  
"We had to abandon ship. I know not how many escaped."  
"All right. I'll see what I can find out. I..." Her comm beeped. Theron's image popped up on her comm sitting on the table in front of her.  
Theron was frantic. "Lana! Please tell me that you’ve heard from Borias. I just received a message from him. He thought he was going to die. he’s with Darth Marr. They’re in Wild space…"  
Lana put up a hand. ”I know. Darth Marr is with me now.”  
“wait, what?” he looked over her shoulder. Not being force sensitive, he couldn’t see Marr’s spirit. “Darth Marr is with you? Is he dead? Is Borias with him?”  
Marr stood, hands folded in front have his ghostly form. the Wrath has been captured by Valkorian’s son the prince. Arcann is his name.”  
“Borias has been captured.” Lana turned toward Theron’s image on the comm.  
Theron stared at her. “is he alive?”  
“I know not. I was struck down by Valkorian. The Wrath was with him when I died.”  
“the ripple in the force…I felt it a few days ago. It must have been the Emperor being released from his corporeal form.” Lana breathed. “he must be dead too. Borias must have destroyed him.”  
Marr shook his hooded head. “ I do not sense his presence, nor do I feel the Wrath. They are both gone.”  
“does Marr know where Borias is?” Theron probed anxiously.  
Darth Marr says that both the Emperor and Borias are gone.”  
“gone? Gone where?” Theron stared at her, waiting. “We have to find him.”  
Marr looked at Lana. "I should go. I trust that you shall be successful in this task." Marr's ghostly form faded from view.  
Theron put his hands on his hips. He let out a heavy sigh. " I have to take care of another matter first. Satele wants me to find the Bar’senthor. Her padawan sent us a distress call from wild space. Do you know anything about it?”  
Lana nodded. "I’ve been to wild space. I met some people there who can be very helpful. I can get a rescue team together."  
“I appreciate any help.”  
“I will keep you informed on anything I find.”  
Lana knew how much Theron cared for Borias. It was disturbing how much the two had shared in such a short time together. She had hoped that it was just an infatuation, but obviously, it had developed into something much more serious. It was important to find Borias, but at the same time, she needed to keep Theron calm and set his mind at ease so that he could do what he needed to, so she pacified him for the time being.  
“Not to worry, Theron. We will find Borias.”  
“thanks. I’m glad to have you on my side.”  
Lana smiled, then reached to switch off the haloterminal.  
Theron sighed, then punched in another code on his comm.  
Master Amethesta popped up on his projector. "Hello Theron. I hear we have lost the Bar'senthor, Lazulibleu to wild space?"  
"As far as I know, yes. I don't know where exactly. Master Satele wants me to find her."  
"I shall help you, since I have rescued her from her fate on Korriban, I feel as though we are family. It is because of me that she became a Jedi. I shall make it a point to help find her and return her to us."  
"Thanks master Amethesta." Theron bowed his head. "I appreciate it ."  
Amethesta 's lips curled into a smile. "I am sorry that your relationship with her did not take fruit.”  
He grumbled. "I suppose it wasn’t meant to be."  
Amethesta was blind. Her species, the Marakua were born without eyes, so their other senses were more developed than other species. They saw with the force.  
"I know that you cared for her with great passion Theron, but I sense something else is troubling you."  
He sighed. "You're right. I care for someone else now. I want to know that he's okay. he has accomplished so much for us..for me. We need him back."  
“the emperor’s Wrath?”  
“yes. How did you know?”  
“my companion, Lord Scourge has spoken of him. His strength in the force is remarkable because he is immortal.”  
“ I have an ally searching for Lord Borias, but if you could assist me in finding the Bar’senthor, I would be grateful.”  
" I shall depart immediately. I shall even allow my astromech T-7 to assist you in finding Lord Borias."  
"That would be very helpful, thank you."  
Amethesta smiled warmly. “I am happy to help.”  
Theron let out a heavy sigh. He was happy that Amethesta offered to help. He wasn't looking forward to this mission. He felt bad that Lazuli was missing, but deep down, he was hoping that she wouldn't be found. It would save him a lot of pain later. He was hoping that Lana would find Borias. He felt the tugging in his heart. They had only said goodbye on Ziost a few days ago, but Theron missed him already. He really hoped that Borias was okay and that they would see each other again...


	13. While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the things you can miss while you're asleep..

Lana Beniko sighed. She took one last look around her Dromund Kaas apartment.  
“will that be all my lady?” the young Sith carrying the last crate to the hover-pallet said.  
Lana nodded. Go ahead I will meet you at the Spaceport.”  
The men walked out her front entrance into the hall with the last of her belongings, loaded onto a hover pallet.  
She walked over to the large bay window looking out at the Heavy Rain. I certainly won’t miss this weather, she thought I’ve done all I can here. time to move on. she grabbed her data pad from her satchel slung over shoulder, then tapped in the code. one last call to make…  
Theron Shan , meanwhile, looked over his belongings at his Courscant apartment. he nodded, placing his hands on his hips, looking out of the ceiling to floor window of his bedroom. he shook his head. Damn this Emperor Arcann. he’s taken everything from us. the blockades have been up for a year now and things are no better. Suresh still hangs on to power, even though she’s been taken over and everyone else disappeared or has given up. now I just need to… his thoughts were interrupted by a ping on his data pad resting on a crate by the door. he walked over to it, picking it up. he read the message:  
Theron ,  
Everything is underway. I have made the arrangements. I have activated all of my contacts. I hope that you have done the same. I am certain that it will all turn out well. we both have a common purpose as we did when we dealt with Darth Arcus and Colonel Derek. please trust that I will make it up to you. I know you have every reason to hate me for what I did on Rishi, but I can’t dwell on that. we have much work to do. your contact I sent to Couruscant will meet you with my coordinates. I didn’t wish to broadcast in a message in case of interference from our friends in the Empire. you of all people can understand the discretion. I hope all is well at your end, and I hope to catch up with you soon,  
Lana  
Good move, Theron thought. always smart, I’ll give her that. his comm beeped. he tapped his implant at his left temple.  
“your transport is ready Theron. they’re on their way over.”  
Theron nodded. “Okay I’m ready to go here.” He glanced around at the crates stacked in the room. “I’ll meet you at the Spaceport.”  
he watched as three men landed on the Terrace outside a few minutes later. he waved to them as they walked through the automatic doors to his room. the pallet glided into the room behind the men.  
“we got your stuff loaded onto the shuttle Theron.” one man said. “is this the last of it?”  
Theron nodded. “Yes.” he watched as the other two men loaded the crates onto the hover pallet.  
“we’re just happy that you have somewhere else to go.”  
“I have contacts all over the Galaxy, even in Wild space.”  
“ isn’t that where the Eternal Empire is?”  
“it is.”  
“you’re going to live in the heart of the enemy territory?”  
“there is nothing for me here now. it’s becoming unbearable.” Theron sighed.  
“I’m so sorry about your mother.”  
Theron shook his head. he tried not to think about Satele. “I’m sure she’s fine wherever she is now.”  
“since you’re leaving the core worlds, I guess you’re not working for the SIS any longer.”  
Theron watched the other two men take the last of the crates outside. “I’ll be doing the same work, only not for the Republic.”  
Theron walked with his friend out to the Terrace, putting the lock code into the panel as he walked through the outer door to the Terrace. “go on I’ll be there shortly.” Theron said to the dock worker.  
he watched as his belongings were taken away, flying towards the Courscant spaceport, on the opposite side of the Senate tower.  
Theron shook his mop of brown hair, running his fingers through it. things are getting worse, he thought. the taking of Courscant, the Eternal Empire trickling in quietly, like a lover sneaking into your room in the middle of the night.  
This was the reason for their leaving. the Eternal Empire has made it difficult on both sides.  
Lana had kept him apprised of their situation, just as they had compared notes on Manaan during their conflict with Darth Arkus and Colonel Derek.  
Lana said that Odessen would be good for them. it had to be better than here, he thought, and moving out now was the right thing to do. Blockades were forming and space travel would become difficult, the Eternal Empire was taking over. there was nothing left for him here. even Satele had moved on, the Jedi Order all but dissolved, either dead or missing.  
Lana had said the same of the Dark council. the Darths all gone as well. he wondered if Borias was still alive. he looked through the large bay window of his bedroom from the terrace. his empty apartment looked lonely, as lonely as he was feeling. he thought of Borias, the former Emperor’s wrath. the powerful Sith Lord had captured his interest and his heart. He sighed deeply.  
They had parted on shaky terms. Though Borias had said their union was not meant to be, Theron sensed that maybe Borias hadn’t really felt that way at all, at least, Theron hoped that was the way of it. I know we only had that one night together, he thought, but he was taught that all living things are connected through the force, especially things that you love. he never felt so connected to anything or anyone, until he had been with the powerful Sith Lord. Borias was his world now. he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Not since he had left Borias on the roof of the people's tower on Ziost. Theron hated being so emotional, having no control over his thoughts and emotions, but he just couldn’t help it. Borias had put his emotions into a tailspin. he was dizzy, he had trouble concentrating, he woke up in cold sweats, anxious and his heart ached. he put a hand over his heart. by the Stars….I really am in love.  
He let out a deep sigh. He dreaded what was coming next, but it needed to be done. One last thing before i leave Courscant. He jumped on his speeder and flew it toward the Senate Tower in the center of the city. He parked the speeder outside and walked through the wide, circular foyer, then over to the corridor that led to the command base.  
When he strolled into the command center, Jace Malcom rose to greet him.  
Jace eyed him. "Where have you been I haven't seen you in a couple days."  
"Busy." Theron said shortly.  
"Too busy to answer your halo-calls?"  
Theron stared at his father, frowning. "I need to talk to you Commander." He eyed the other agents and staff walking around the room. "Alone."  
Jace nodded to the others. "Leave us."  
The officers and agents shuffled out of the command center and disappeared out into the corridor.  
Theron let out a sigh. "I have to give you my resignation Malcolm."  
Jace frowned. Theron still couldn't accept that he was my son. He continued to use the formality, and using his surname instead of dad. He stared at Theron. "You're serious aren't you?"  
"I can't do this anymore Commander. I can't stay here and see everything destroyed."  
"No! I can't allow it! We need you here."  
Theron's eyes blazed. He glared angrily at his father. "You're giving in to the Empire Malcom. How could you? I can't believe you're just giving up."  
"I fight FOR the Republic!" Jace shook his big fists. "I thought you did too. Now you're abandoning us, your people, your..." He paused. "Family."  
Theron's green-gold eyes bore into him. "Family Malcom? Oh, that's rich. We've never been a family. You never knew I existed up till five years ago."  
Jace stared at him, pleading. "Satele never told me about you, you know that son. Your mother..."  
"She abandoned me at birth. She never even kept in contact with me until I joined the SIS. She kept me a secret. Damned Jedi and their platitudes and detachment."  
"Now you detach yourself from us, from the Republic, and now you're leaving. How is that fighting for us?"  
"This Empire is taking over Malcom, and you're allowing it to happen. You and Suresh."  
Jace shrugged. "We have no choice. They're taking everything from us. Suresh..."  
"Suresh will grind the Republic to dust. You watch." Theron stared at him thoughtfully. "I can't just sit back and watch it happen. I'm going to wild space to fight the Eternal Empire. There's nothing left for me here." He eyed Jace cooly. "You should go too. The Jace Malcom I know stood for something. He fought for justice, honor and the good of the Republic. He didn't sit back and just let the Empire take over, bowing down to them. Even Satele has left.."  
"How dare you!" Jace fumed.  
Theron stared at him. "You just can't see the truth. You refuse to accept it." He started for the door. He looked over his shoulder at Jace. "Goodbye Malcom. I'd say it was a pleasure working for you, but I would be lying, and sadly, in my line of work it's a necessity."  
He walked out into the corridor not looking back. He didn't even turn around when he heard his father's heavy footsteps behind him. He knew Jace was right behind him, following. Theron quickened his pace, making his way down the corridor, through the foyer and out onto the long walkway leading from the Senate Tower.  
Jace appeared at the doorway just as Theron was riding away on his speeder, heading toward the Spaceport. He watched his son disappear into the distance. He shook his heavily scarred head. He doesn't understand, Jace thought. Theron was always troubled. Jace tried to accomidate his son, but Theron was never satisfied. He was an excellent agent, a tireless young man who threw himself into his work, but he was too emotional. His passion always got the better of him.  
Jace grumbled as he turned, then walked back into the foyer and over to the long corridor that headed to the Command center and the SIS base. He was angry, hurt and disappointed, but he also hoped that Theron would have more luck fighting the Empire then he had. Maybe we will prevail after all. He just hoped that Theron would live through all this. Satele had already disappeared, leaving without a trace, and now his son was leaving him too. It's all falling apart, but i'll be damned if i'm going to give up, Jace Thought, regardless of what Theron or anyone else thought...  
Theron arrived at the spaceport and went over to where the shuttle heading for Odessen was waiting for him. The alien met him at the door. the big black eyes glowed, the puckered lips smiled. “mistress Beniko sent me to meet you.” He yammered in his language. “she will meet us at these coordinates.”  
Theron took the datapad from him. “we ready to go?”  
the small alien nodded. they climbed onto the shuttle.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Three days later, the console beeped. Theron reached over to answer the Halo call.  
Lana Beniko's image popped up on the comm panel. the halo image smiled at him.  
" I have good news and bad. which do you want to hear first?"  
Theron knew Lana well enough by now. she may be secretive and mysterious, but she was thorough with her intel.  
"I'm an optimistic guy. I'll go with the good." he said.  
"Borias has been found, but he's in the hands of the Emperor."  
Theron Frowned. “that sounds more like bad news."  
Lana sighed. "this new emperor, Arcann, has accused him of murdering his father Valkorian, the former emperor. he's been frozen in Carbonite."  
"and this is good news how?" Theron shook, his nerves shot. this can't be good at all ....he put a gloved hand over his face. very few people survived Carbonite freezing. the carbon was poisonous. his mind raced. Borias, I barely knew you...  
"he's alive, Theron. Lana said softly. she saw the anguish on his face. she knew how much he cared for him, even though they had only just met months ago.  
"he's ALIVE." Lana repeated with emphasis.  
Theron rubbed his face in his hands. "Thank the stars." he sat up relieved. "Are you with him now?"  
"No, I received word of his situation from an imperial officer that was on Darth Marr's ship. she and some of the others had been captured and taken onto the emperors flagship.  
"I see..." Theron said disappointed.  
"We will get him back Theron. I promise."  
"I know." Theron had no doubt. Lana always made good on her promises, even the bad ones.  
he would never forgive her for betraying him on Rishi. she should really have told me about her plan, he thought. at least now they were working together on this.  
he trusted Lana to follow through with the retrieval of Borias, but it would be very risky going into wild space, the heart of the internal empire.  
Just knowing that Borias was alive was a relief, to be sure, but he was hoping that this quickly thrown together rescue mission would be successful.  
"in the meantime, perhaps you should write to him and tell him how you feel. I'm sure that he would love to hear a kind word from someone he cares about."  
"what would I say?" he asked. "what would I tell him when I see him again, IF I see him?  
"have faith Theron. we've been through many battles already. trust that we will succeed in this one."  
Theron sighed. "Just be careful OK?" Lana eyed him Cooly. "don't insult me."  
She always thinks she's invincible Theron thought.  
"OK, sure. I'll do it."  
Lana smiled finally. "keep your chin up. many good things will come to pass. I know it."  
her image faded from the comm screen, leaving Theron with his thoughts. Blast it! Theron got his data pad from his shoulder bag, and tapped out a message to the private frequency for Borias. he wondered if Borias felt the same as he did as he typed out the heartfelt message. they had made love once on Yavin four, but he had to coax Borias into admitting that he loved him.  


Borias ,  
I wrote this twice now. Okay, maybe more than twice. Kinda weird writing something that may never be read, but here goes:  
Lana says you're frozen in carbonite (yeah we are in touch, long story) I'd like to think you're having one crazy dream and maybe I'm in it, but I don't wish to presume. we never really declared what this ...you and me ...is, was. did I mention I'm bad at relationships? I know you said it wasn’t meant to be, but I just can’t stop thinking about you. I’m so sorry for my behavior. I don’t usually fall into these situations. I avoid them like the plague. I’m afraid that I allowed my emotions to get the better of me. perhaps I would have made a good Sith after all. I can’t just keep things bottled up inside. I’ll just explode.  
I really did enjoy our time together and I really wish it could continue. Am I wrong to guess that you feel the same? I know you never said as such, but I thought I felt that you actually cared about me too. Please, I know things are crazy now and we’re so different, but at least give me the courtesy to let me know the truth. if you don’t feel as I do, at least I’ll still have fond memories to keep in my heart forever.  
I'm rambling... the point I'm trying to make, is whatever's between us, I want you to know that I care about you ...A LOT.  
The whole galaxy has lost its mind and the thought that you're out there and alive keeps me going. we're assembling a team to rescue you. I may not be there, we all have our roles to play, but I will never forget you or the time we spent together. I never will.  
Yours,  
Theron  


Theron finally hit send on the screen of his datapad. He had gone through at least four drafts of the data message to Borias. What do you say to someone that you just met? Someone that you care about, but may never see again? He pondered. Borias had really left a mark on him. Very few people had left such an impression. Borias had captured his interest and his heart. He sighed. He really hoped that he was okay...  
Lana smiled as she read the encrypted message. Theron really needed to be more careful. she was happy that she had learned slicing. the skill had become very useful. especially now with the state of the Empire. one of her jobs was to see to it that all transmissions were forwarded to the right people.  
with the Eternal Empire taking over, it was imperative that all information remain private and classified. she had to make it a point to monitor all of Borias’ transmissions since his capture. he was the emperor’s wrath, after all, and also a member of the Dark council, even if he didn’t hold a seat there. She was looking out for his best interests.  
She liked Theron, sure enough. The SIS agent was indeed useful and had showed himself to be a loyal and dedicated ally. she was concerned, however, that Borias relationship with him might pose a problem.  
Theron was deeply enamored with him, and his deep affection for Borias would most likely distract him from doing what he needed to do. He needed to focus. He needed to let Borias go. At least, for the time being. She would have to advise Theron on how to proceed.  
  
Theron,  
as you know, I am monitoring all of the Lord Wrath's transmissions. You know that I shall act with his his best interest in mind. when we meet on Odessen , I shall have to speak with you regarding him.  
Lana  


Theron smiled to himself as he read the message. She worries too much, he thought. and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her manipulate me or try to change my mind about Borias, I...  
His thoughts were interrupted by the comm on the flight panel when it beeped. He tapped the button to answer it.  
"Theron, here."  
"Still no word from her Agent Shan." The commanding voice came over the halo-comm sadly. Amethesta's face was drawn, tired. The tall Maraluka sighed deeply. "Not that we could get through the blockades... The star Fortresses have made it difficult to communicate with the other core worlds. I am afraid that we must move on to continue our search." Amethesta's image wavered.  
Theron nodded. " I understand. Thank you Master Amethesta."  
She smiled sweetly. " Have faith Theron. We shall find her. Even if it takes years. She is very important to us. The Jedi Council has disbanded without her."  
Theron bowed his head. "No leads at all?”  
Amethesta bowed her head. "She was on Zakuul, but is no longer. We heard that she escaped Emperor Arcann in a desperate battle."  
Nobody knew Satele's whereabouts, not even her own son. Not like they were ever close. He was given over to the Jedi when he was a baby, but he still kept tabs on her over the years. He sighed.  
"She's important to me too. Please keep me posted and let me know if anything else comes up."  
"We shall keep you informed. Be safe and may the force be with you."  
"Take care. May the force be with you too." Theron smiled, then switched off the comm.  
He looked out into space, staring into the blackness. No word on Lazuli. Maybe Amethesta just kept it to herself, knowing his feelings toward the Bar'senthor, his former love interest. It's just as well, he thought. It's better this way. He sighed, then turned to look at the small alien sitting in the seat next to him. "Ready to go tear up the Empire Miot?"  
The big black eyes sparked, his puckered lips smiled. "Let's go do some damage. I'm sorry about your friend and your mother." He yammered in his own language. "I hope they are found."  
"Me too, Preferably sooner than later."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"You're dying. I have the antidote, but I'm not going to lie..this will hurt."  
Borias gasped for breath, he dropped out of the carbonite casing, and fell to the metal deck beneath him. he caught his breath, then looked up at his rescuer. That face, he thought maybe he knew her, but couldn’t remember..  
"There. Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
"Are you real? Tell me I'm not dreaming."  
Lana helped him to get up, grabbing his arm. "You most certainly are not." Lana smiled. "It's so good to finally find you."  
"Who are you? Where am I ? How long …?” He looked around the chamber in a haze.  
"It's been five years. We had a difficult time finding you, but we had help." She looked over her shoulder. "The droid was a great help. Wonderful little Astromech."  
Lana sighed. The carbonite obviously had affected his memory. “how do you feel? What do you remember?”  
Borias looked dazed, confused. “not much, I am afraid. A ship, a battle.. someone died..”  
Lana nodded. “you were captured by the Eternal Empire and frozen in carbonite. You’re lucky you’re alive.” She gently grabbed his arm. "Come. Let's get you of here." Lana looked down the corridor and led him from the carbonite chamber…  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Joanis Wownomore sat, cross-legged on the floor by his bed.  
Kira appeared at the doorway to his room. he sensed her presence. “yes Kira, what is it?”  
“I have a bad feeling Master, like something is missing…”  
Joanis opened his eyes slowly, then looked up at her, his blue eyes met hers. “I feel it too, ever since we entered wild space.”  
“ there is a heavy, empty feeling. I sense some familiar presences out here, I…” she gasped, taking in a breath. “by the stars! did you feel that?”  
Joanis eyes widened. “ the Emperor! my brother…”  
Kira nodded, then looked at him puzzled. “your brother? I never knew you had a brother.”  
“we were separated at Birth, though I have always sensed him. He is very strong in the force.”  
“is he a Jedi too?”  
“no. he is Sith.” Joanis frowned. “but I sense no evil in him.”  
“so he’s light side.”  
“ perhaps.”  
“you don’t know anything about him, do you?”  
“no. I don’t know anything about myself, either. I was left on Tython as a baby, my only possession being my Lightsaber.” he ran his hands over the antique Hilt with the blood red crystal inside.  
“so you’re really a Sith? that explains the red Crystal…”  
he nodded. “you were a child of the emperor, and it seems that I am also a child of the empire.”  
“and apparently from a well-to-do family. that lightsaber is ancient. it’s probably worth a lot.” she smiled.  
he shrugged. “I never really thought about it.”  
“you think maybe your family is out here?”  
“I suppose we shall find out. it would be nice to have a family. Would be nice to have a brother. I grew up alone pretty much. My mother and Aunt Amethesta were always busy.” He sighed. "and now they're missing, along with Master Satele."  
"Well, I hope we find them soon." Kira said thoughtfully.  
"Me too."


	14. All Roads Lead to You

Borias Wownomore floated in the Kolto tank in the sick-bay on the GRAVESTONE. He had just battled the new Emperor Arcann and lost. It took all he had to battle the very strong Zakuulan warrior. Valkorian had warned him that his son was very powerful, and this had proved it. Borias had barely left Asylum with his life. HK-55 the friendly battle droid had come to his rescue, but he had already been run through by Arcann.  
Senya Tirall monitored his vitals whele he floated in the tank. She punched the controls on the keypad. Borias finally opened his eyes. to meet Senya's pale blue ones. "Oh good, you're awake." she said. The way my son ran you through, I was worried. We werent sure if you would survive."  
Lana Beniko walked into the sick-bay. Her gold eyes glowed, smiling. "How's our brave warrior?"  
Senya smiled warmly. "He's a tough one."  
Lana giggled. "I would expect nothing less from the Emperor's wrath."  
Senya pressed a button to release the water from the tank.  
He held onto the sides of the tank as the water drained out. "Has anyone found him? Valkorian? Is he gone?" His head was swimming, his mind clouded from the Kolto. He barely remembered anything from before his release from his carbonite sleep.  
Lana sighed. "It's a wonder you remember anything at all. I think Valkorian has clouded your mind. I still sense him. He's strong." She shook her mop of blonde hair. "You've had quite an ordeal with the Emperor and Arcann."  
Senya smiled. "I'm happy you're still alive wrath. We need as many skilled warriors as we can find to fight my children."  
Borias stood naked in the empty tank, getting his bearings, breathing the air again. "Will my memory return?" He hated to not be in control of his faculties.  
"You were dosed pretty strongly with Kolto and chemicals to make you better. Lana said softly. "Your body went through quite a lot. Give it time." she handed him a robe to wrap himself up in and to dry off.  
Borias put the robe on, then sat down on one of the med cots next to the kolto tank. He rubbed his face with his bronze hands. "I hope that you are correct in that Lana. I am certain that there are many things that I would not wish to forget."  
"Indeed." Lana said as she walked over to the shelf next to the desk in the Sick bay. She grabbed the data pad sitting there. "In the meantime, I kept this for you for when you woke up. you have about a dozen messages to read. Perhaps they will shed some light and help you to remember."  
"I suppose we shall see." Borias tapped the screen to start reading.  
Senya nodded. "We'll leave you to it then. Let us know if you need anything."  
Borias nodded. "I will do that." He watched them leave, then started to read:

My Lord,  
I cannot express my regret to hear that you have been captured by the Emperor. We don't know if you are alive or dead. No one will tell me anything at command and I have not gained favor since your capture. My siding Darth Baras has not been forgotten or forgiven. They do not trust me my lord. I suppose I cannot blame them. I have tried to get information from other sources, but to no avail. We can not even leave Dromund Kaas. The blockades have stopped anyone from leaving the planet and there is no space transport at all other than getting resources for the Eternal Empire. Life has been impossible since your departure. This new Emperor Arcann does nothing but take everything that we have. I wish that I could join you wherever you are.  
Until the next time we meet again, whether it be in this life or the next one.  
Your ever faithful servant,  
Quinn

Husband,  
I don't know if you're even alive, but in case you are, I wanted to tell you thank you for staying with me and not Agent Shan. I was worried that you might leave me for him. It's been tearing me up to not talk to you all this time. Please be alive. I miss you so much.  
I've joined up with a Devoronian. He's a thief and a liar, but were having fun. It reminds me of my old grave robbing days back on Korriban and Tython before I met you.  
It's been five years and I still cry myself to sleep. Maybe you're out there somewhere and we'll see each other again. I'll be so happy if that happens. Please come back.  
I miss you  
Vette

Borias,  
I wrote this message twice now. Okay, maybe more than twice. Kinda weird writing something that may never be read, but here goes...  
Lana says your'e frozen in carbonite(yeah, were still in touch, long story) I'd like to think that your'e having one crazy dream, and maybe i'm in it, but I don't wanna presume.  
We haven't seen or spoken to each other since we said goodbye on Ziost. I know you said that it wasn't meant to be, but Iv'e always wished that it was. It's just as well that your'e gone. I'm terrible with relationships, but I still miss you terribly.  
We talked about if things were different. Well, they are. The whole galaxy has gone insane and the thought that your'e out there and alive keeps me going. It gives me hope that maybe we'll see each other again.  
Lana and I worked out a plan to come rescue you. I may not be there, we all have our roles to play, but I want you to know that I still care for you A LOT and I'll never forget you or the time we spent together. I never will.  
Always,  
Theron

Borias read each message slowly and carefully. He tried to remember, but he just couldn't. His mind was still fuzzy from the Kolto. He let out a long, deep sigh. He really hoped that his memory would return. He reached for the intercom on the wall by the door. He tapped the button. "Lana, can you meet with me please."  
Lana answered cheerfully. "I would be happy to my Lord."  
He pulled the cord on the robe and closed it tightly, then walked from the sick-bay and into the corridor, his bare feet padding down the metal walkway of the GRAVESTONE.  
Lana greeted him in the corridor. "How may I help you my Lord?"  
Borias shook out his long black hair and let it fall over his broad shoulders. "I gather you continue to address me as such because I hold a title."  
Lana sighed.She felt bad for him. He had much healing to do. "You do. You're the Emperor's wrath, or at least, you were. Now the Emperor is gone, but Valkorian is still with you."  
"But I destroyed him. I slew him where he stood."  
"Yes, but his spirit is still with you. I think he kept you alive somehow."  
"Perhaps." Borias stroked the tuft of black hair on his chin. "These messages...some of them were very personal and emotional. Two of them said that they missed me very much. Those I loved, perhaps?"  
"I would imagine so, yes."  
"One in particular was quite emotional and direct. He mentioned you."  
Lana was wondering if Theron Shan would be mentioned at all. The two had hit it off right away and become quite close in the short time that they had spent together on Manaan, on Rishi, on Yavin Four..."Do you mean Theron?"  
"Yes, who is he? He seemed to know me quite well."  
Lana looked down, blushing slightly. "Yes..well, you and Theron were...intimate."  
"So he was my lover, then?"  
Lana shook her mop of blonde hair. "You were close, yes. We will see him soon. Were on our way to a planet called Odessen where we're all meeting to start an alliance against the Eternal Empire."  
"Good. Perhaps he may shed some light on all of this. To help me remember."  
She looked at him sideways. "Perhaps you should get some rest and meditate. I'm sure that it will all be all right soon."  
"I am certain you may be right." He nodded.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two days later, they arrived on Odessen. Borias had spent much of the time meditating and reflecting on his situation. Some of his memory had returned, but most of it was still elusive to him. His dreams were invaded by Valkorian and flashes of whatever memories he had left. He kept seeing eyes...green-gold eyes invading his thoughts as they landed on Odessen.  
Borias exited the shuttle that landed on the landing pad out in front of the Alliance base.  
"Well, here we are." Lana said as they all got off the shuttle. "This is home."  
Borias stood on the metal deck of the wide area of the Alliance base. He gazed at the panoramic view. Hills surrounded the buildings set into the mesa where he stood. Deep valleys and tall trees stood as far as the eye could see. There were no visible paths anywhere on the ground. The only way the base was accessible was by flight. It was totally secluded.  
"This place...it feels amazing. How did you find it?" Borias asked.  
"I was drawn here. The force is very strong, but unlike Korriban or Tython, it's totally balanced."  
Koth scoffed, looking around. "If it's a place where nobody is hunting us, then i'm happy." He glanced at Senya as she frowned at him, walking away.  
Lana tried to reassure him. Koth had been hunted by Senya for years. He really needed time to let go and move on with his life. "Senya isn't hunting you any longer Koth. You're safe here."  
Koth frowned. "I may have to live here with her, but I won't be happy about it." He shrugged. "I'm gonna go hit the Cantina."  
"I have work to do. Come and meet me inside when your'e ready." Lana said to Borias. She motioned over her shoulder to an entrance behind her.  
He nodded. "I shall stay out here and look around for ahwile."  
Borias stood alone on the deck outside the Alliance base entrance. He looked up and noticed the GRAVESTONE hovering above where he stood. The shuttle that had dropped them off a few minutes before had returned to the GRAVESTONE, flying into the open landing bay.  
He noticed another shuttle arriving from the South. It headed toward the landing pad where they had arrived minutes before. Moments later, two figures emerged from the shuttle. A small alien in a flight suit with puckered lips and big black eyes and a human male. The alien walked down the metal walkway to the end where a large opening in the rock face stood. The alien was of no interest to him, but the other figure, a human male about thirty years old with tanned skin, a chisled jaw and implants at his left temple over his left eye, his green-gold eye...  
Borias stared at the attractive man walking toward him with the athletic build, Red and white leather jacket and blaster pistols strapped to his hips. The man smiled at him warmly.  
"Hello Borias. It's good to see you." The green gold eyes stared at him hopefully.  
Borias shook his head of long black hair. He was thinking that this was probably one of those people that knew him, but he just couldn't remember. He sighed deeply.  
Theron's smile faded from his warm brown cheeks. He noted the blank look on Borias' bronze, chisled features. He sighed. "I was really hoping that you remembered me." He looked down at his black leather boots. "But I guess with all that Lana said you went through...what you're going through, I shouldn't be surprised."  
Borias stared at him. "I am sorry. I feel as though we should know each other, but I just cannot remember..."  
Theron closed his eyes, which were beginning to pool with tears. He sighed deeply.  
Borias noted the anguish on Theron's face. "I know not what may be done to fix this."  
Theron wiped his eyes, shaking off the show of emotion. "I think I know someone who may be able to help." He moved toward the entrance to the main building of the Alliance base, where Lana had gone. "Come with me."  
Borias followed him to the entrance and into the elevator shaft. They took the elevator down into the complex. They walked from the elevator shaft and into the large cavernous room.  
Theron walked up to the large halo-table that sat by the entrance. "Doctor Oggurobb." He addressed a purple Hutt with an eyepiece sitting behind the halo-table with a Bozan, a Mirialan and a Voss.  
"Agent Shan." The hutt looked at Borias. "I hear that you had quite an ordeal out there Commander. I wonder if you will allow me to assist you with your condition. Iv'e been studying the affects of Carbonite poisoning on the brain..."  
Borias shrugged. "If you think that it will help, I shall allow it." He was frustrated and tired. He felt helpless and defeated.  
The Voss female smiled at him. "I may be able to help you as well commander. My visions told me that you would be well, but your struggle would be great." Her Azure eyes glowed brightly at him hopefully.  
Lana walked up to them. "The Commander had indeed been through many difficulties." She placed a hand on Borias' shoulder. "The Emperor..his presence is there, I can sense it. I will assist you as well. We need our Commander with all of his falculties."  
Borias shook his head. "You keep addressing me as Commander. Another title?"  
Theron chuckled. "She likes giving titles."  
The Mirialan smiled. "We all have our jobs and titles here. I'm Hylo Visz. I run the Smugglers ring here. This racket needs a lot to keep it going and Agent Shan hired the best." Her facial tattoos spread across her deep green cheeks.  
"I'm Admiral Aygo. I'm in charge of the military here. Pleased to meet you Commander." The Bozan smiled warmly.  
"Pleased to meet you all. I think the sooner we get to work, the better." Borias said softly.  
"Very well, then let us begin." The Voss stared at Borias. "If you will follow me commander."  
He smiled at the tall Voss woman. "Borias."  
She giggled. "I am Sana Rae." Her red cheeks broke into a warm smile.  
Theron watched as the Voss led Borias over to the Force Enclave, down the stairs and into a corridor off to their right.  
Lana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not to worry Theron. I know how much you care for him. We will make him better, I promise." Lana turned, then followed Sana Rae and Borias toward the Force Enclave.  
The Hutt laughed. "Indeed. I'm sure he'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare those experiments..." He slithered off toward the Force Enclave, then turned left down the corridor to the Lab area of the complex.  
"I'll get back to work myself." Aygo said as he went down the stairs and across to the corridor that led to the War Quarter.  
Hylo stood with Theron, crossing her arms. "So...that's the one that everyone is talking about, huh? He's a handsome one. No wonder you like him so much."  
Theron blushed. he didn't like his personal life on display. He was a private person and liked to keep his relationships private. "I'm just concerned for him is all."  
Hylo huffed. " Aw Comon Agent. I saw the way you were staring at him when you walked through the door. You two had a thing. Lana won't say anything, she's too polite. You really love him, don't you?"  
Theron gripped the edge of the Halo-Table. He let out a long, deep sigh. "It's complicated...we were..."  
Hylo patted him on the back playfully. "Hey, it's me..who am I to judge? I'm in love with a shady Devoronian for krypes sake. A devoronian who stole from me, mind you. I should hate him, but I don't." She shrugged. "Go figure. I'm sure you got your reasons for loving a Sith."  
"Sith Lord, formerly the Emperor's Wrath." he said flatly.  
Her eyes went wide. "Oh! Even better. I'll bet that's a good story. You gotta tell me that one sometime."  
"Yeah, sure." Theron chuckled, in spite of his inner pain.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
That evening, Theron sat in his room, trying to write on his datapad, continuing his personal journal. Tears rolled down his tanned cheeks. Just the thought of Borias put his emotions into a tailspin. Would he ever get better? He thought. He loved him so much. They had become close so quickly, like it was destiny. He hadn't been one to believe in destiny in such a long time, but after continually running into Borias several times, he finally agreed that it was fate. Though fate could be cruel as well. He heard a shuffle at the doorway to his room. He looked up to see Lana standing there.  
"Theron, what's troubling you? May I help ?"  
He looked at her, his brown cheeks were streaked with tears. data pads strewn all over the table in front of him.  
"I started keeping a journal, but now I can't...I just can't anymore..." he looked down at the discarded data pads. "I already wrecked three of them."  
She came over and sat next to him on the sofa.  
" it took all I had to get over him after we said goodbye on Ziost. then you told me he was frozen in Carbonite. those five years were torture, not knowing how he was...then you got him out and brought him here, and now, after all that...he doesn't even remember me..."he sobbed.  
Lana put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how hard this is on you. stay strong. he will get better, I promise."  
"I hope you're right."

For the next few days Theron watched. He watched as Borias was poked, prodded, experimented on, and laid out on exam tables in Doctor Oggurubb's lab.  
He watched as Lana and Sana Rae worked on him, using the force to try to draw out Valkorian and his influence on Borias, making him disoriented and lost, unable to concentrate.  
Having been raised as a Jedi, Theron could understand what they were trying to do and could accept it. He kept his distance, figuring that Borias needed time to heal, to get his head together so that he would be as he was before, the man that Theron had fallen in love with and respected greatly.  
Hylo cornered him as he came walking out of the force-enclave. She grabbed his arm. "Comon sad eyes. Time to go cheer you up. You've been mopey all week." She walked him over to the elevator that took them up to the main entrance of the complex.  
Theron grumbled. "I'm okay."  
"No youre not. You've been working too hard and spending too much time lingering in doorways when you think nobody is watching."  
"I'm a spy. I know how to avoid being noticed."  
"Well your'e not doing a very good job, then. I'm a smuggler. I know all about secrets too and youre hiding a doozy. Now spill it."  
Theron frowned. His face drawn and sad.  
"I'm your friend Theron. I can see you're hurting." She put an arm around him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
He shook his head. "Iv'e been trying really hard to accept the fact that were different. He's a Sith Lord, I'm SIS. Were from different worlds."  
"Hey, you don't gotta tell me."  
"Now with the Imperials gone and the Republic ground to dust, I thought maybe we could start over, here on Odessen with a new life, but he doesn't even remember me.." Theron sighed deeply, looking down at his boots.  
They walked out of the elevator shaft and onto the deck outside, heading across to the Cantina building. They walked through the vendor area and down the stairs into the Cantina.  
At a table across from the bar along the back wall sat a Devoronian with one horn, a Bronze skinned Mirilan, a Purple Torgruta, a shaggy haired human with u shaped scars on his cheeks and a Blue Twlek.  
Hylo walked over to the Devoronian. "Hey beautiful." He greeted her as she came up to the table.  
"Charmer." Hylo grumbled. "Hey Gault, cheer this guy up, will ya?" She let go of Theron's arm, then plopped down in the seat across from Gault.  
The Mirilan looked up from his hand of Sebaac chips on the table. "Hey buddy." He noted the look on Theron's face. "Uh oh...what happened? You okay?"  
Hylo frowned. "Oh he's been bummed all week because of our new Commander Borias."  
The Twi'lek looked up at her. "Borias?" Her blue face looked like someone had slapped her suddenly. "The Emperor's Wrath? THAT Borias?"  
Hylo looked at the Twlek. "Yeah, why? You know him?"  
"But..." the Twi'lek said, standing up suddenly, staring toward the entrance to the Cantina.  
Theron noticed Borias walking through the doorway with Lana. "She's his wife." he said, bowing his head, nodding toward Vette.  
Borias moved over toward them, the Twi'lek stared at him. "You're alive!" She said excitedly.  
Borias stared back at her blankly. "My wife?" he frowned.  
"Borias?" The twi'lek reached up to touch his face gently, her lavender eyes tearing up, her blue cheeks drawn. "It's me, Vette. I missed you so much.."  
Borias shrugged. "I am sorry..I do not remember you."  
"He didn't remember me either." Theron said sadly.  
Vette eyed him, then turned back to Borias. She reached up to smooth his long black hair, standing on tip toes. "What's happened to you?"  
"He's going through treatment for his condition." Lana said.  
"Condition? is he sick?" Vette looked at Borias curiously.  
The Torgruta spoke up. "Sounds to me like he could use some air and an adventure."  
Gault grinned. "If you're up for it." He looked at Borias thoughtfully.  
"Is there fighting involved?" Borias asked.  
Gault shrugged. "You could say that. I have a plan to get some well needed revenue for this Alliance. Were taking back what the Eternal Empire stole from us."  
Borias crossed his buff arms. "I'm listening."  
Gault smiled crookedly. "Let's just say that this will require all of us and It's gonna be difficult."  
Borias smiled broadly. "Difficulty is my middle name."  
The Purple Torgruta beamed. "That's the spirit! Oya!"  
Gault looked over at Vette. "Hey Vette, better get all that stuff ready for our trip." He motioned to the Torgruta. "Jarlinka, can you go help her with that?"  
The Torgruta nodded."I'll go with you." she got up to join Vette. She turned to the shaggy haired man with the u shaped scars on his cheeks. "Torian."  
Torian got up from the table. "Gotta go."  
Hylo got up from the table. "Okay, I'll go get the shuttle ready." She looked at Lana.  
Lana nodded, then looked over at Theron. "Theron, are you ready?"  
He shook his head. "Oh yeah..coming." He looked at the Mirilan, getting up from the table too. "Topaz are you going too?"  
Bronzetopaz shook his head. His bronze cheeks stretched into a smile. "Nope. I got another mission. I'm taking Jarlinka and her husband to the Mando camp on Darjannis."  
Theron nodded. "Oh right." He was thinking about Borias so much, he got distracted by the mission he had started with the Mandolorians, to destroy Arcann's droid factory or Darvannis.

As they were preparing supplies on the shuttle to travel to the Guilded Star, Vette and Jarlinka spoke to each other privately.  
"I'm sorry about your Riddur Vette." Jarlinka said. "I hope he gets better. What do you think is wrong with him?"  
"I dont know. I didnt even know he was alive. Something must have happened to him when he fought the Emperor." She shook her blue head, her Lekku quivering. "I wish he would have never gone to meet with Darth Marr."  
"He fought the Emperor?" Jarlinka's eyes went wide. She shrugged. "Well, maybe he overpowered him. he is the Emperor, he's immortal, right? He must be very powerful. How can you fight that?"  
Vette's blue cheeks were drawn, sad. "I guess you can't."  
Borias walked onto the shuttle with Gault, Theron, Senya, and Scorpio.  
As they spoke to each other, waiting to leave, Vette watched Borias closely. He didn't pay attention to her or Theron, but Theron was watching him the whole time too. She wondered if the two had been together the whole time since she had dropped Borias off on Darth Marr's flagship 5 years ago. Maybe not, she thought. Theron looked just as upset by Borias' lack of attention as she was. She decided to be diplomatic. She motioned to him. Theron came over to her quietly.  
"Agent Shan."  
Theron tried to be pleasant and not show any emotion. It would be better if we kept things civil, he thought. "Hello."  
Vette extended a small gloved hand. "I'm Vette."  
He took her hand and shook it. "Theron."  
Jarlinka got up from her seat. "I gotta go. Torian and I are leaving for Darjannis. See you when we get back." She held out a gloved hand to Theron. "I'm Jarlinka Cadera, by the way."  
He took the small gloved hand and shook it firmly. Her grip was strong, determined.  
"A pleasure."  
"We'll chat more when we return to Odessen." She grinned brightly. "I hear your'e a heck of a good Sebaac player Theron."  
He shrugged. "I do okay."  
She nodded her purple head. "Retuche mhi. Farewell and safe journey."  
Theron smiled at her. "Thanks. You too."  
"Hey Commander, you ready to go?" Jarlinka looked over her shoulder at Borias.  
He nodded. "Just a minute."  
Jarlinka smiled back at them, then waved goodbye, stepping off the shuttle and back onto the deck at the Alliance base.  
Theron looked at him. "So, you're not going with us to the Guilded Star?"  
Borias shrugged. "I haven't seen the Mandoloreans since Rishi and It will be good to see Shae Visla again."  
Theron smiled. "Tell her hello for me."  
Borias smiled. "I shall."  
"I guess we'll see you when you get back?" Vette looked up at Borias thoughtfully.  
"I shall return." He looked at both Theron and Vette. "We shall talk more. I realise that I'm a burden to you both. Hopefully that shall change soon."  
Vette looked at him sadly. "I hope so."  
He reached over to touch her blue cheek softly and smiled. "I am sorry."  
He reached out a hand to Theron. Theron took his hand and squeezed it. "See you when you get back. Don't die on us, okay?"  
Borias chuckled. "I shall try not to." He smiled at them both then waved to the others as he exited the shuttle and back out onto the deck outside. Gault turned to the group gathered on the shuttle. "Okay folks your'e in for one heck of an adventure. Sit back and enjoy the ride."  
Vette and Theron stared at each other for a moment, then Theron spoke up.  
"Look, i'm sorry. I can't help what happened. Were both suffering from this. Let's just be civil about it okay?"  
Vette frowned at him. "Easy for you to say. At least you got to spend some time with him. I didn't even know he was alive till today."  
"Hey, I just found out myself three days ago. I'm just as in the dark as you, trust me."  
Vette sighed. "I'm sorry too. It's not your fault. I knew about Borias right from the beginning. He flirted with everyone we met."  
"Myself included." Theron said, nodding, his hands clasped in his lap.  
Vette looked at him thoughtfully. "You care about him, don't you?"  
He couldn't lie. "Very much."  
"He doesn't even remember us. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I love him so much."  
"Me too."  
"Unless he gets better I guess were both out of luck, huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Theron said sadly.  
"Well, in the meantime, I guess we just gotta deal with it." Theron nodded. "Yeah."  
"Clan Cadera" Shae Visla greeted Jarlinka and Torian as they walked through the command tent in the Mandolorian camp on Darvannis.  
"V'ore Mandalor." Torian smiled warmly at the Commander.  
"We brought another one for the fight." Jarlinka said cheerfully.  
Khomo Fett smiled crookedly at Borias as he walked through the entrance of the tent. He studied the 6'2", broad shouldered, well toned body in the tight red leather armor.  
"Boy are you in the wrong place stranger. The pleasure worlds are nine parsects out."  
"Shut up Khomo." Shae eyed Borias curiously. "You look pretty good for a dead man."  
Borias smiled warmly at her."I don't die easy."  
"Apparently not. I heard you fought the Emperor."  
"It is an ongoing battle, which I shall endeavor to fight till the end."  
Khomo laughed. "At least you fight flesh and blood. Here were dealing with metal and grease." He spat. "Blasted Baskar'ad."  
Jarlinka laughed. "Stupid droids. They fall down easy enough."  
Torian nodded. "Oya! let's go hunting." Torian looked at Borias. "Comon we'll show you where to go."  
"Retuche mhi. See you when you get back." Shae watched as the three of them anxiously went back out into the desert to go fight and complete their mission...  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
the wind was cold up on the catwalk of the GUILDED STAR. Skytrooper bodies lay scattered all over the roof of the dreadnaught. They had to fight their way up to the top. Every other route blocked by Knights, skytroopers and Vaylin herself.  
"What now?" Theron huffed, trying to catch his breath.  
Vette looked around the roof where they stood. The Sktrooper captain lay defeated at their feet. "No way out."  
Gault stood at the railing overlooking a long drop down to the Planet's surface. "Looks like were going for plan C."  
"You never told us what that was Gault." Theron said, his spiked hair getting tossed by the heavy wind.  
Gault gave a nervous laugh. "Turns out plan C is jump!" He threw a leg over the side of the railing and jumped off.  
Theron had gotten into some sticky situations in his time working for the SIS, but this had to top it off. Identity forgers, Senya posing as Vaylin, stealing a warhead to blow up the vault and siphon out the debris, via shuttle, fighting skytroopers and Zakuul Knights and dodging Vaylin, climbing up to the roof just so we can escape with our lives.  
Theron looked over the edge to see Gault standing on the shuttle that had dropped them off a couple hours ago.  
"Comon." He shouted. "Let's go!"  
Theron and Vette jumped over the railing and down onto the waiting shuttle. They all dropped down through a hatch in the roof.  
"Perfect timing as always." Gault grinned at Hylo as she walked up to him.  
Hylo greeted them. She grinned at Gault. "At least I show up when I'm supposed to."  
"Aw how long are you gonna hold that against me?"  
"The rest of your life, probably." She kissed him, then smiling.  
"Thanks for keeping my worse half all in one piece." Hylo said, grinning.  
"We had a couple close calls there, but all good." Theron said. "I haven't had that good of a workout in awhile." He stood with hands on hips, getting his breath back. "Thanks for the adventure."  
"No problem at all. Seems like you needed it. All that moping around wasn't healthy for you." Hylo said.  
Theron sighed. "Yeah, I know. I wonder how Borias is holding up?"  
"Hopefully they were successful with their mission too." Vette said.  
"Guess we'll find out soon enough. We should be getting back with this loot." Gault said.  


Later, back on Odessen, they all gathered to celebrate their victory.  
"This stuff sells for about as much as a freighter." Gault grabbed a botte of liquor from a cabinet in the smugglers quarter. "Everyone get a glass and come taste what success tastes like."  
Theron's comm beeped. He tapped it to answer the call. He listened, then nodded in acknowledgement. "The Commander is back and he brought us something. I need to go talk to him."  
Lana nodded. "I'll be right behind you."  
"So much for celebrating." Theron shrugged. "Duty calls."  
"Seems to me like you will need a full time morale officer." Vette said cheerfully. "I think i'm gonna stay here.  
Hylo nodded. "We need all the help we can get."  
Theron walked into the Military Quarter, followed by Lana. Torian, Jarlinka, Bronzetopaz and Borias were waiting for him there with large crates behind them in the cargo bay.  
"How did everything go?" Theron asked.  
"We destroyed the droid factory and liberated some for ourselves." Jarlinka laughed.  
Borias stood in front of the largest crate and put a hand on it. "We also found this Theron. You should look at it."  
Theron walked over to where he was standing and looked inside as Borias removed the lid to the crate. " I haven't seen a droid like that before."  
"It's called a Gemini droid. It told me that they command Arcann's fleet" Borias said.  
Lana looked at the droid in the crate. "This is great news. I'll have Scorpio look at it. She should be able to figure out what to do." She looked at Borias. "Perhaps a talk with Valkorian is in order Commander. He would most certainly know what to do with this technology. He designed it most likely."  
"I cannot just summon him at will." He frowned. "Not that I would want to."  
Theron looked at him. "This is the break we need. We have to try. It might get us the advantage to fight Arcann."  
Borias nodded. "Very well."  
"I know he's been a burden to you Commander, but I feel this may be our best chance to learn what we need to know." Lana said softly.  
"Well, our work is done." Bronzetopaz said. "I'm heading up to the Cantina."  
"Were coming with you." Torian said, as he grabbed Jarlinka's hand and followed Bronzetopaz out of the Military Quarter.  
"and I suppose my work continues." Borias sighed, crossing his arms.  
Theron smiled at him. "Comon, I'll walk you up."  
Theron walked with Borias up to the forrest entrance next to the Cantina, then Theron helped him gear up for his hike through the Wilds of Odessen. He put a holo-projector into the backpack then zipped it closed. He helped him strap a backpack on to his back, then stepped onto the lift which would take them down to a lower valley that was heavily wooded with thick trees and hills they stepped off the lift when it got down to the bottom.  
"You can find a nice secluded place to go talk to Valkorian. Hopefully, he'll cooperate."  
"Hopefully." Borias said.  
"Any luck regaining your memories yet?" Theron asked, hopefully staring into the deep blue eyes.  
Borias shook his head. "I am afraid not."  
Theron tried to stay optimistic. "Maybe he will just leave you alone from now on."  
"I doubt that. He has been hanging around this long." he sighed.  
"If you need me, just call I'll be your back up."  
"I know I may count on you, even if I cannot remember us."  
Theron half smiled, then streched up to kiss him on the cheek, hoping it might do something.  
It didn't. Borias smiled back, then touched Theron on the cheek softly. Theron closed his eyes and sighed, remembering how good Borias' touch felt. He hoped he would return to his old self soon...

Day one:  
Lana pounded the Halo table. "Damn!" She tapped out some more data onto the keypad. Nothing. She turned her head towards Theron, who worked tirelessly at his workstation. "Have you heard anything from him Theron? Any messages?"  
"No." he frowned. "Nothing yet."  
Koth scoffed. "It's been 36 hours. How long does it take to talk to a ghost in the woods?" Senya snickered. His childish banter was ridiculous. He was so naïve. "You don't know Valkorian."  
Lana bent over the Halo table, stressed, defeated. "I know we can't wait. We need to proceed." She switched on the Halo screen to reveal Kaliyo waiting for instruction. "Agent begin your task. We cannot wait any longer. We shall keep you updated if we receive further instruction. May the force serve you well."  
"The force never did much for me, but thanks." Kaliyo cocked her Blaster rifle and slowly moved along the Zakuul streets that would take her to the relay station far beneath the spire.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Borias walked along the forest-path and took in the cool air of the evening it's so quiet here and peaceful, except when I'm getting pounced on by Beasts or fighting with insane spirits. he had walked for at least 3 hours before finding the clearing where he confronted Valkorion. He had stood there glaring at Borias, his Spirit emanating a purple white glow around him.  
"You would not kneel to me, yet you took my power to fight my son.You owe me your loyalty. If not for my help, you would be dead now."  
"and I appreciate that, my Lord. I owe you my eternal gratitude, but I am not your slave to be manipulated to your every whim, then throw me away when you are done with me."  
"I am not done with you you disappoint me. I expected so much more."  
"What more do you expect? I have given you everything I have, even my memory, my soul, even. I've used the force..."  
"You see the force as a river to carry you along, when in fact it is an ocean to drown you if you don't know the way."  
"Then teach me." Borias pleaded. "Show me your wisdom."  
He raised his hands, lightening pulsed through his fingers. "I will teach you my wrath. No mercy. My son will not give it to you and neither will I." Streams of white purple streaked through the air and blasted into Borias' chest.  
he fell hard on to the ground and Valkorian laughed loudly, zapping him again as he tried to get up. he rolled over and rose to his knee, holding his Vibrosword in one hand and pushed himself up with the other leg. he barely got a defensive blow in before he zapped him again. with every Counter-Strike he tried, he blew him away with twice as much power. "haha you cannot even defend yourself against me. This is only a taste of what my son will do to you."  
Borias grabbed his gut. "I have already felt that wrath before."  
"How soon you forget." Valkorian stated bluntly. "My power saved you from my son on Asylum."  
Borias frowned. "My droid HK sacrificed himself to save me." Poor Hk, he mused, I really hope they can rebuild you. The rambunctious, childish droid had made an impact on him too.  
"Deny it all you like. You need me and you know it." he stated smugly. "I shall leave you now and you have a long way to go before you are ready to face my son again."  
"Then teach me. Show me how to defeat Arcann."  
"Another time perhaps. I must go." the spirit faded away.  
A sudden burst of energy hit him, like he had been struck by lightning. Valkorian was gone. He couldn't sense him now. The spirit had left his mind. He shook his head. Borias fused damn him! Arrogant, stubborn, egotistical. he let out a frustrated sigh. Obviously the spirit wasn't going to cooperate. he fumbled through his backpack at his feet, behind a rock. he grabbed the hand held halo projector and tapped it on.  
"Theron are you there?" It's me Borias. Valkorion refuses to help." Nothing...no response. he tapped it again. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Nothing...He thought. How long has it been? A few hours? They must be wondering where I am now. He sighed.  
"He cannot hear you. No one can. This is a secluded place with many Mysteries." a familiar voice echoed in his mind. "Come find me. We have much to discuss."  
Borias looked around. there was nobody there except himself and the wildlife of the deep woods. The voice boomed loudly in his mind like someone was standing right next to him.  
"Follow the path and you shall find what you are searching for."  
So cryptic... so Jedi. Could it be? he followed the long winding forest path to the northwest. The path was rough and there were many places where he had to climb over rocks. Many wild animals were hiding in the shadows and as it started to get dark they would come out to meet him violently, protecting their territory, he thought. he fought them off, but he received many cuts and scratches from the beasts.  
After killing them he sat down along the path and fished through his pack for first aid items. Theron had packed it well, providing bandages, med pacs, ointment, clean rags and cleaning solution disinfectant.  
he bandaged himself the best he could, then got up to continue on. he looked up at the Odessan sky. It was dark now. Several hours had passed. Perhaps I should find shelter. It's too dark to follow the path.  
There was a lantern in the pack so he could use that to find wood to build a small fire. There was an outcropping of rocks just north of where she stood. That seems like as good a place as any, he thought.  
he climbed slowly up the rocky hill to the outcropping where he spread out a blanket that Theron had provided for him. he built a small fire from branches on the ground that he found in the area. Using a smooth rock as a pillow, he wrapped the blanket around himself and drifted off to sleep...

Day two :  
48 Hours... still no sign of Borias. Theron paced the war room as he tapped on his data-pad. He had been pacing for more than an hour now. He was concerned that they still had not heard from him. I hope nothing has happened to him, he thought.  
Lana walked over to him. She was always good at calming people down. Theron was clearly upset.  
"Theron I'm sure he's all right. If not I would sense it."  
"Nothing... no word. he should have at least checked in by now." He continued to Pace. "What if something happened? Maybe his comm isn't working... I have to reach him. he's the commander! We need to know where he is. I need to know..." he stopped and bowed his head.  
Lana put an arm around him. "You need to pull yourself together. Be strong. he needs you as we do."  
Theron leaned on the edge of the halo-table. "Borias and I ...were used to Danger. I've been trained to roll with the punches. I used to think that nothing could phase me, but then you and Borias came into my life and it changed me forever."  
"A good change, I hope." Lana said, smiling.  
He managed a smile. "Absolutely, but I'm afraid of losing him."  
"Perhaps you should go and be alone for a while. Get some rest if you can. If I hear anything or if something happens, I will let you know."  
He nodded sullenly. "Fine. I've got some messages to write. I'll be in my room."  
Lana smiled and watched him thoughtfully.  
Koth looked up. "He going to be okay?"  
Lana nodded. "If anything, Theron is tenacious and resilient."  
"I'll give him that, but when you love someone ,we men fall to pieces. He's got it bad."  
"Indeed. he loves Borias very much."  
"Yeah. That's no secret. It's sad that Borias doesn't remember Theron."  
Theron sat at his desk and tapped out a message on his data-pad. Wrote one and then another. Before hitting send on Borias' letter, he stared at it. Why am I hesitating? I have to reach him somehow. I have to know if he's okay. He was even more upset than before. He could feel the tears well up. He didn't know if he could handle anymore heartache in his life. He had to know what happened to Borias. He had to try. He pushed send on the screen.

Borias,  
It took me a long time to hit send on this one, but I'm not great at writing down my feelings. You and me, we're used to danger. I've been trained to roll with the punches. I used to think that nothing could faze me, but when you vanished without a trace I couldn't stop pacing. I thought that Lana would have to strap me down to keep me still. I didn't know where you were and I just couldn't take it. You're commander of the alliance. I know what that means. It's killing me that your'e not here. Those five years were hard for me, and now you've disappeared on me again... Somewhere that I can't follow... You have a long fight ahead of you. Just know that I will be there waiting for you.  
always,  
Theron.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Borias yawned and stretched. Rocks! Oh how uncomfortable. A warm bed and a good cup of caff would be great right now, he thought. he wrestled through the backpack food rations, but no caff packets. There was a thermos for water. he would have to find some. he was parched. he broke open the ration pack and ate the food hungrily. he finished her meal, then folded the blanket and put it back into the pack. The fire had burned out, so he just left it there.  
he headed back down the hill to the rocky wooded path. At the bend in the path, he spotted a running stream at the bottom of the trail he was walking on. There was a hooded figure sitting by the stream and as he got closer he thought he recognized the solitary woman. Was it? he wondered, then looked again. It was! Satele Shan, Theron's mother, though the Jedi Grand Master was older now, more drawn in. It had only been 5 years, but it seemed more like 20. Satele's slightly braided small strands of hair were outgrown, her face drawn and weary. The years have not been kind to her it seemed.  
"Grand Master Satele." Borias used the proper title to the Jedi Master.  
"Welcome Lord Wrath." she said solemnly. "Come sit by me."  
Borias sat next to her, then leaned over to fill his canteen with the fresh water from the stream in front of them. "Grandmaster it's so good to see you. Are you all well?"  
She seemed distracted, zoned. "We must prepare you for the battle ahead. You are not prepared to fight Arcann and the Eternal Empire."  
Borias nodded. he fought Arcann twice now and his father Valkorian and all three times Valkorion had to lend his power to her to keep him alive. The power had left him weak and helpless afterward, with no memory of the events before.  
"what must I do then? How do I defeat him?  
Satele continued as in a daze. "There is no greater challenge than to change from within, but that is what we all must do to survive. The most powerful among us couldn't stand against the endless legions of Zakuul. I went there in secret to see the Eternal throne myself. I still bear the scars of that Journey."  
I do too, Borias thought. Being frozen in carbonite had taken its toll.  
"We are forming an alliance. The core worlds have banded together to defeat Arcann and the Eternal Empire. Jedi and Sith alike."  
Satele seemed not to hear him. "Even the Sith Empire learned they could not defeat Arcann's wrath. On countless worlds I watched the Jedi sacrifice themselves to delay inevitable defeat. We will not let you meet their fate.  
Vishate ... Theron's Jedi, the sixth line... Ziost... I have seen that first hand on Ziost...his memory flooded back to him.  
"So sad. So many lost. Satele said Softly. Many world's gone, destroyed by Arcann Though the Emperor took control of the Jedi and destroyed them on Ziost, we believe Vishiate, the old Emperor, is now Valkorion, Arcann's father. He is very powerful, even in death."  
"The Sith code teaches us to break our chains, but freedom is not your ultimate goal. You must anchor yourself to power." A ghostly figure appeared before them. The etheral form still wearing the familiar red armor. Darth Marr only stared. Borias had actually liked the Sith Lord. he actually missed Marr's sharp tongue, his harsh banter.  
"When Arcann lies defeated, your destiny is to take the Eternal throne."  
"Oh no," Borias thought. They have made me Commander. I have had enough responsibility.  
I do not wish that again."  
Darth Marr scolded. "Any other path will lead only into chaos. Arcann won't be conquered through passion or righteousness. He has emptied himself of weakness, like sentiment and morality. Your enemy stole his Empire through deceit and murder."  
Indeed I saw Arcann run his father through with my own eyes, he thought.  
"Arcann is accustomed to the dark. You must strike where he's blind; from within."  
"The force is in motion and we must follow. The old ways aren't enough." Satele stated softly. We will show you a new way."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Khomo Fett sat in the Cantina of the Odessen base. some of the Mandolorians were still partying, raising glasses and mugs of ale and spirits and singing Mando songs from their homeland.  
Their victory on Darvanis was a great success. the destruction of the droid factory, the capturing of the weapons and the Gemini droid. The Mandolorias had decided to join Torian Cadera on Odessen and make it their new home.  
Khomo spotted Vette sitting alone in a corner looking sad. He strolled over to the booth where she was sitting, snatching a drink from the service droid as it rolled past him. He plopped down into the seat across from her.  
"I dunno what you call this stuff, but I like it." He looked at the brown foamy liquid in his mug.  
"It's called stout. Humans drink a lot of it."  
Khomo looked at her fondly. Her blue cheeks were drawn. "Why so glum little blue?"  
Vette shrugged. "Im worried. We haven't heard from Lord Borias. It's been two days now. He never stays out of touch. I hope nothing has happened to him."  
"Will he come back? I'll be happy to stay here with Ya till he gets back."  
"He'll come back eventually. Borias always wins in the end."  
"Borias? That's your riddur ?"  
"My what?"  
"Riddur. It means husband, partner, spouse."  
"Yeah, Borias is my riddur as you call it."  
Lana shuffled into the lounge. Vette smiled at her and waved. She walked over to where they were sitting.  
"Have either of you seen Theron?"  
Vette shook her head. "No."  
Lana looked worried. "Lord Borias hasn't returned yet. I'm concerned. He should have at least checked in with us by now." She let out a deep sigh. "Theron can't even get him on the comm."  
Vette frowned. She noticed that Theron had been upset all week. She knew that the two had been together. It worried her. She was afraid that Borias would leave her for Agent Shan, but something happened to her husband while he was frozen in carbonite. He had lost his memory. Maybe he would never love me again, she thought.  
She looked at Lana. "Do you think Borias is okay? Will he get better?"  
Lana shrugged. "I'm not sure. His fate is uncertain. He is still alive, I feel it. I just hope that he is successful in his task."  
"Me too, but i'm still worried about him." Vette said sadly.  
Lana knew what she was thinking, she wasn't blind. she knew of Borias infatuation with Theron, his deep passion. She felt bad for Vette.  
"When he comes back, if he comes back, do you think he'll get his memory back?"  
Lana sighed. She watched as Theron silently entered the cantina and slid into a seat along the wall on the other side of the bar where they were sitting. He ordered a drink from the droid rolling by, not looking at anyone in particular. He was trying to be invisible, it seemed.  
Vette looked at Lana with concern. "Do you think it's possible that Borias and Theron will be together when he gets back?"  
"I don't know. We've never discussed it. Theron is very private. He keeps his feelings to himself. He's so passionate though. He lets his emotions get the better of him. he may be vulnerable."  
"Borias has taken advantage of him. Damn it! I knew it."  
Khomo looked confused. Lana pat a hand on his shoulder. "Theron and Borias are perhaps...how do I say this? I don't know if your people have intimate relationships with others of the same sex."  
Khomo looked disgusted. "Aww no. That doesn't ever happen."  
"I'm beginning to get used to this." Vette said sadly. "I expect Borias to stray. He's been with Theron before. How many times, I don't know.."  
"So much for loyalty." Khomo said, disgusted. "Want me to go talk to him man to man?"  
"No." Lana said. "I can handle this. I suppose I should go talk to Theron. Excuse me." Lana got up from the booth, then walked over to where Theron was sitting.  
She sat quietly with him, looking at him pensively. "Theron, I know you miss Borias, as do I. I am sure that he'll be all right. He always triumphs."  
"I hope youre right Lana."  
"Have faith we whall get through this. We've been through so much already."  
Theron bowed his head, resting his arms on his knees. "I don't know why i'm worried. After Manaan, Rishi, Yavin 4 and Ziost...." He let out a heavy sigh. "Ziost... I could have handled that one better."  
"You need to let it go Theron. You can't let the weight of the Galaxy fall on your shoulders all the time. You did what you thought was best. It worked out in the end. Even your Jedi made it."  
"Master Surro has scars now, just like the rest of us."  
Lana nodded. "Indeed."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Day three:  
"I warned you that this mission would be dangerous." Senya said. She paced about the war room. "We should have stopped this when Lord Borias disappeared."  
Lana stood gazing at the halo-table, Kaliyo walked quietly through the corridor on Zakuul. She was trying to gain access to the Gemini frequency down below the spire in the city proper. Scorpio had worked with the droid and found the information needed to gain access to the Spire below the city.  
"She's right on schedule and the casulties are acceptable." Lana said.  
"Glad to have your support." Kaliyo said, her halo image stared back at them as she held up her blaster rifle, waiting for more skytroopers to approach. About a dozen or so entered the large room that Kaliyo had gone into. She stood to fend them off. Her image faded from the halo.  
Theron banged on the halo-table. "Kaliyo! come in! Blast it!" He stood up and let out a hard sigh.  
It was a tense moment, all their nerves were shot. Lana was the only calm one in the room.  
Theron started pacing behind the halo-table. He couldn't stop thinking about Borias. "Where is Borias? it's been almost three days now. He should have returned by now."  
"He abandoned his post. Were going in after her. Havoc! Move out!" Aric Jorgan marched down the corridor toward where Kaliyo had gone, then his image dissapeared.  
"We have to decide what to do. They may all die down there, and the Commander is probably dead." Senya said.  
"We don't know that Senya, we..." Theron heard a beep on his comm. He reached up to tap his temple to answer it. "Theron." Borias' voice came in over the comm. Theron's face lit up, his green-gold eyes shone hopefully. "You're alive! Thank the stars! Where are you?"  
Lana and Senya stared at Theron. Theron put up a hand. "He's okay. Borias is back."  
"I am here. I need to see you. We need to speak...alone." Borias said.  
"Okay. Are you upstairs?"  
"I am at the forest entrance. Meet me at the cantina."  
Theron was elated to hear that Borias was alive. He restrained his joy in front of the others, though. "I'm gonna go meet him upstairs. I'll be back later."  
Lana frowned. "This is hardly time for a social call. Ask him where he's been."  
"I'm sure he'll tell me. He sounded disturbed, though. I'll go see what's up." He walked over to the elevator and took it up top and walked across to the cantina building. As he walked toward the cantina, his emotion builded. Maybe the time Borias spent in the woods had helped, maybe he was better, maybe...  
Borias met him at the back entrance to the cantina. He smiled warmly at Theron as he came up to him. Borias held out his hand to him. "Come with me."  
Theron took his hand and they went into one of the back rooms to talk.  
Borias let go of his hand, then put both of his on Theron's face. "I really missed you Theron."  
Theron's eyes started to pool with tears. "You're better? You remember?"  
Borias smiled warmly at him, staring into the green-gold eyes that had haunted him all this time, and he didn't know why. Now he knew. "I saw your mother in the woods. She and Darth Marr helped me to heal."  
"My mother was with Darth Marr?"  
Borias held onto his face, smiling. "Volkorian is gone Theron. My mind is clear now. Satele and Marr helped me to realise what I must do, and who I must work with to rebuild, to make things as they were before.." He stopped, staring at Theron.  
Theron held onto him. "What?"  
"Make things as they were before..." Borias repeated. "That made me think.... " He rubbed Theron's cheeks with his thumbs. "Made me think of you... of us." He smiled. "Do you still love me? I am certain this must have been really difficult for you, me not remembering, not being with you."  
Theron looked deeply into Borias' bright blue eyes, his own filled with tears now. "I never stopped loving you Borias. I..."  
Borias wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I know, and I am sorry I caused you so much pain. I really want you to be happy."  
Theron let out a big sigh. "I'm happy you're here, with me now, but is this what you want? What about Vette?  
Borias shook his head. "I never loved her. I know it's not right that I led her along." He sighed. "I spent time out there in the desert with Jarlinka and her husband. They love each other so much. I saw that. Then I spent two days with your mother and it made me think of you and what we had, or at least what we had started before I decided it was not to be.."  
Theron stared at him, hopefully. "And now?"  
"Now, I want a fresh start, here with you."  
Theron beamed, his green gold eyes tearing up again. "I've wanted that too."  
"Unless something else happens, I plan to be here always." He smiled, then pulled Theron's face toward him to kiss him. Theron wrapped his arms around Borias and held on tight, afraid to let him go...


	15. the Road Ahead

Borias was sleeping soundly in his big comfy bed onboard the FURY, his ship.  
suddenly he felt a soft, wet kiss just below his jaw, beneath his left ear.  
He felt an arm around him, grabbing his midsection.  
“good morning.” Theron smiled.  
Borias rolled over to look at him. “did you slice my door again?”  
“guilty.” Theron beamed wickedly.  
“I don’t know why I even bother to lock it.” He kissed Theron softly. “ it is a nice way to wake, though.”  
“I missed you.” Theron said.  
Borias returned the smile. “I think it has been all of 18 hours since we saw each other last.”  
Theron chuckled. “Who’s counting?”  
“apparently you are, Theron.” Borias just couldn’t be mad at him. He loved Theron too much. “I have to admit I am always happy to see you.”  
Theron smiled broadly. Borias wrapped his arms around Theron, snuggling him close. “what time is it?”  
“07:30 . I would let you sleep a bit longer, but we have a big day ahead.”  
Borias broke the embrace, then rubbed his eyes sleepily. “is Torian ready?”  
Theron nodded. “the Mandos are gearing up and out on the deck. Lana is waiting for you.” He smiled. “ she wanted me to come wake you, cause she knows I can get you out of bed.”  
Borias smirked. “perhaps I do not wish to get out of bed.”  
Theron laughed. “Come on Borias, everyone is talking about us already.”  
“Let them talk… I love you.” Borias smiled warmly.  
Theron got up from the bed. “I love you too, but we should show some discretion around the others.”  
“I shall try to restrain myself, but you are just so damn sexy.”  
Theron eyed him as he got off the bed, totally nude. “I gotta say... its hard for me too.”  
Borias stepped up to him and embraced him, holding Theron’s head in his strong hands, Theron buried his face against Borias’ throat, his head only coming up to Borias‘ cheek. They held the embrace for a couple minutes, then Theron broke away. He slapped Borias on his firm bronzed ass.  
“now get dressed. We need to go. I’ll see you on Voss.” He looked over his shoulder at Borias as he walked out the door.


	16. What Happens on Nar Shaddaa Stays on Nar Shaddaa

Gault stared at Theron. “ Theron, it’s your go.”  
Theron, lost in thought, shook his head. “sorry. I fold.”  
Hylo looked down at her Sebaac chips. “ me too.” she smiled at Theron. “distracted again? what was it this time?”  
Theron rested his chin in his hand. “ I was remembering the first time I saw Borias.”  
Hylo nodded. “on Manaan? Yeah, you told me that story. It was pretty intense.”  
“ that was the first time we spoke. this time was here, on Nar Shaddaa.”  
“didn’t you used to be afraid of him?”  
Theron sighed, lamenting. “yeah, before I knew I was in love with him. he’s so intense, so passionate.”  
Hylo stared at Borias, who was talking to Arcann by the window.  
“ I still can’t believe he murdered Suresh that was so brutal.”  
“trust me, if you had really known her like I do, you would understand why he did it.”  
“Borias is so warm, so passionate, and he loves you so much. I didn’t think he could be so vicious.”  
Theron sighed. “when I met him, he was the emperor’s wrath. I was afraid of his power, but now I see that it’s just a part of him. He’s still powerful, only now he fights for something better. He loves completely, unselfishly, totally dedicated to a cause.”  
“ I know he’s totally dedicated to you." She looked at him sideways. “I’ve seen a lot of couples Theron. Some good, a lot bad, but I’ve never seen someone who was completely invested like he is with you. I’m sure if you told him to jump out of the airlock, or off a cliff, he would do it, gladly."  
“I could never understand how people would sacrifice themselves in the name of love, but now that I’m with him, I really get it.”  
Borias came up behind him, placing his hands on Theron’s shoulders. “get what?”  
Theron turned his head to look up at him. “ I was telling her about the first time I saw you here on Nar Shaddaa.”  
Borias chuckled. “I had forgotten about that.”  
Arcann stood at the floor to ceiling window, looking out at the city.  
“this city really isn’t that different from Zakuul.”  
“no, it really is not.” Borias said, turning to look at him.  
“except there’s no hutts. “ hylo said, smiling.  
Gault sighed. “ if we’re done playing, I’m going to head out. plenty of goodies to find on Nar Shaddaa.”  
“thank you for coming Gault.” Borias said.  
Gault scoffed. “I just came for the hidden treasure in this city.”  
Theron chuckled. “Still the same Gault. always ready to find treasure wherever he is.”  
Gault shrugged. “and that’s a bad thing?”  
“nope. It’s what’s been keeping this alliance going all this time, that’s for sure.” Hylo said cheerfully.  
“if you want to stay awhile, there are extra rooms upstairs. feel free to make yourself at home.” Borias offered.  
“yeah, we might be awhile.” Gault said, smiling.  
Borias nodded. “have fun you two. If we need you for anything, I shall halo you.”  
“sure thing Commander.” hylo said cheerfully. “Comon Gault, the city awaits.”  
“take one of the Speeders on the terrace. “ Borias instructed.  
“thanks..” Gault said, taking Hylo's hand and headed out through the glass doors and onto the terrace.  
Borias smiled at Arcann. “if you will excuse me, I wish to turn in for the night. will you and Senya be all right?”  
Arcann nodded. “we will be fine. it was good of you to bring us here. we needed a change of scenery.”  
Theron chuckled. “well, you may be in for a surprise.”  
“ make yourselves at home.” Borias said softly. “one of the droids can assist you if you need anything.”  
“Thank you.” Arcann said, watching Borias take Theron back upstairs.  
When they got to the bedroom, Borias waved his hand over the door pad on the wall.  
“ I know they will not disturb us, but I got in the habit of putting the force field up when we wish to be alone.” He grinned.  
“we finally get some alone time? Theron grinned.  
“Gault and Hylo are out on the town, Senya and Arcann are downstairs. I know they will respect our privacy.” he moved towards Theron sitting on the end of the large bed in the middle of the circular room.  
Theron looked up at him, standing between his spread legs. He slid his hands up the sides of his muscular legs, sliding his hands up under the leather tunic of the armor.  
“ I only ask one thing Borias.”  
Borias stroked is his face gently with the back of his fingers. “I am listening.”  
Theron started to unbuckle the leather pants. “ you always make love to me. I think it’s my turn to love you back.”  
Borias, always the alpha, bowed to his beloved. he moved his hands over his head, running his fingers through Theron's brown spiked hair.  
“I love you so much Theron. I would give you anything that you wish. you only need ask.”  
Theron smiled up at him as he freed Borias' penis from the tight leather pants, his fingers wrapped around the penis which was fully erect now.  
Theron moved his other hand up to Borias' heart, sliding it across the tight red leather.  
Borias placed his hand over Theron's on his chest, holding it there.  
once his penis was inside Theron's mouth, he held his head, stroking his hair.  
Theron slid his other hand up to Borias' chest, feeling his heartbeat strong under his hands. his breath quickening, he clutched his chest like a cat that was kneading it’s mother.  
Borias moaned with the pleasure as he came, letting out a hard satisfied breath.  
Theron wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he was done, then reached for a cloth to wipe it off with.  
“we should take turns more often.” Borias smiled sweetly at him, sliding his hands under the collar of his jacket, stroking Theron’s throat.  
“okay by me.” Theron smiled warmly at him. “Now, would you allow me to finish making love to you my Lord?”  
Borias slid the jacket off of his shoulders.“ I am always up for an adventure.”  
Theron pulled Borias pants off of him. “you make me so happy.” He stood up and unbuckled the straps on the Zakuulan armor, removing it from Borias body.  
“it is my pleasure.” Now nude, Borias continued to undress Theron.  
When Theron was undressed, Borias kneeled on the bed, Theron sliding up close to him. they caressed each other, sliding hands over each other’s bodies, kissing, nuzzling and massaging each other.  
After several minutes, Theron slid his hand up under the pillow and grabbed the tube of cream there. He massaged Borias ass, rubbing his hands over the firm muscle, then massaged Borias anus, thoroughly lubricating it.  
Borias moaned with pleasure as Theron massaged him, enjoying his soft touch. it was different being on the receiving end for a change.  
Theron slid his hands around to his chest gripping him firmly, then entered him slowly.  
Borias grunted.” Ohh Theron.”  
Once Theron entered him, he pumped slowly at first, then gained momentum, pumping faster.  
Borias moaned with pleasure, breathing heavily.  
Theron let out and heavy sigh when he came.  
“Lana was right. you are good at everything.” He held Theron's hands over his chest.  
Theron smiled contently, resting his chin on Borias shoulder.  
“ I’m happy I could please you.”  
Boris reached to touch Therons face, stroking his cheek, turning his head to kiss him.  
“do not stop now.”  
“again?”  
“yes.” Borias stretched forward, spreading out on the bed, legs akimbo.  
Theron positioned himself behind him, running his hands over Borias muscular back, then slid his hands over Borias hips and grabbed him firmly before entering him again.  
Borias grunted as Theron entered him, gripping the bed under the pillow beneath his face.  
Theron really knew what he was doing. Borias didn’t know of Theron’s past. He never asked, he only knew of the Jedi Lazuli, but obviously Theron had male lovers as well, though he never spoke of it. He was content with the way things were. If Theron wished to discuss it, he would listen, but he didn’t want to bring up any memories for Theron. It seemed that he had enough bad ones, and Borias didn’t want to spoil it by asking about it.  
After about an hour of making love, Theron finally stopped, then cuddled up against Borias who wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping peacefully the rest of the night.


	17. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the battle, the Alliance tries to move on, but new troubles arise

Borias sat with Arcann up on the high mesa overlooking the alliance base. The new construction was still going on to the west and south. Since Arcann's arrival on Odessen, Borias had made it a point to spend time with the former Emperor of Zakuul, and after getting to know him, Borias realised that he and Arcann really weren't that different.  
"...so when was the last time that you spoke to her?" Arcann asked.  
Borias frowned. "It was a very long time ago, before I left Korriban as an apprentice to Darth Baras."  
"Do you think she's still alive?"  
"I do not know." Borias shrugged. "It would be better if she was not."  
"It sounds to me like you hate her."  
"My sister is pure evil Arcann, and like Vaylin, I do not think that she can be redeemed."  
"I regret to hear that. Family was always important to me. It's sad when it doesn't work."  
"I have been on my own for a long time. I never knew my father well, and my mother abandoned me when I was a child."  
"Just as Valkorian left Vaylin on Nathema. I'm sure that your sister resents being left behind."  
"Perhaps. She has always been angry, vindictive. She hates anyone that is not like her."  
"and you love those around you like they're family." Arcann smiled. "Total opposites, it seems."  
"My sister embraces the dark side, just as yours has. I only follow the light..."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron stood in the new command center above the cantina building, across from the high mesa behind the alliance base. He looked through the floor to ceiling window overlooking the Odessen valley toward the south-west. He had an excellent view of the valley, the sun dipping down behind where Arcann and Borias sat up on the mesa across from where he stood.  
"They've been out there for hours, for the last three days now." Theron grumbled to anyone close enough to listen.  
Lana worked behind him on the console. She sensed Theron's unease, smiling slightly. "They're bonding. It seems they have much in common." She came over to join him at the window.  
Theron stood there, arms crossed. "It just seems to me like they're spending too much time together."  
"If I didn't know better, I would say your'e jealous of them Theron."  
"The commander should divide his time equally with all of us. It's unprofessional otherwise."  
Lana shook her head. He was being unreasonable. He really did act like a child at times.  
"Theron, Arcann is our ally now. He needs us to accept him. This transition is very difficult for him. Just think how you would feel if you had been through what he has. He's hurting just as the rest of us are."  
Theron sighed. "You're right. I'm just being selfish. I know Borias is just trying to make him feel comfortable and at home here."  
Koth worked at his station, not helping overhearing the conversation, and as per usual, had to put his two cents in. "If you have any doubt about their relationship, just ask around. Everyone here knows how crazy Borias is for you." he teased.  
Theron shot him an angry look. "Shut up Koth. Nobody asked you."  
Senya watched from the other side of the window next to them. "I'm just happy that Arcann is settling in. We owe the commander a great deal. He has done so much for us. We're the family of his enemy. He could have destroyed us on Voss, but instead took us in and showed us mercy and love."  
Lord Scourge came up to them, watching. His hands folded behind him, his yellow eyes glowed.  
"Other than myself, I have known few light sided Sith that have prevailed, save perhaps for your ancestor Revan." He looked at Theron thoughtfully.  
Theron turned to look at him. "Didn't Revan fall to the Emperor?"  
"That is so, but he redeemed himself in the end, embracing the light again as I have." Scourge smiled. "Another thing your commander and I share. the Emperor's wrath embracing the light instead of the dark."  
"You were once the Emperor's wrath?"  
"A very long time ago. when Revan was on the side of light, before he met the Emperor and was turned to the dark."  
"I was there on Yavin four when we battled Revan. I saw the good in him when the Emperor was released." Theron thought about that, then smiled. "Just like Arcann and Borias. The Emperor...Vishiate...Valkorian...corrupted them and controlled their minds. Now that he's gone, they're better, more pure maybe."  
"Indeed." Lana smiled, looking at Lord Scourge. "I believe you would know better than any of us my lord."  
"Indeed, I do."  
"We're sorry that Master Amethesta decided to return to Tython."Lana sighed. How many relationships had Lord Scourge been through in his long life? Quite a few, I'll gather.  
Scourge smiled. "She was always restless. She shall be happier there."  
"I suppose someone had to take over the Jedi council, now that Master Satele is gone." Theron said, shrugging.  
"I can think of no being more capable, other than the Jedi Battle-master."  
"I thought L'arimar was the Battle-master." Theron said.  
"He is, but he yielded his title over to his older sister, since he decided to stay here to work with Sana Rae and our council." Scourge said.  
"That, and to stay with Nadia." Lana added.  
"I suppose that we should have a battle-master in both places." Theron said.  
'Not a bad plan." Lana said. 'With the Eternal Empire gone, anything is possible. We should be prepared for anything that happens."  
"At least, you know my people are loyal to the Alliance now." Senya said. "I'm not so sure about yours, though."  
"Commander Malcom is keeping me posted on all Republic activity and Borias is in direct contact with Empress Acina." Theron said.  
"So far, so good." Lana shrugged.  
Theron's comm went off. He tapped his implant at his temple to answer. "Theron here."  
"Theron, I need you to come over to the cargo bay." Hylo announced. "There's something I need you to see..."  
Theron nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay, I'll be right there Hylo." He tapped his temple to disconnect. "It seems that we have a special delivery. I'm gonna go check it out."  
"Should I call the commander?" Lana asked.  
"Not yet. If there's a problem, I'll call Borias myself."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron strolled into the cargo bay of the Smuggler's quarter. Bronzetopaz grinned, watching Hylo and the pink Twlek with her.  
"Hey! Careful with that. That's valuable cargo!" The Tw'lek yelled at the Wookie unloading the crates from her ship parked just outside on the landing pod.  
Bronzetopaz laughed. "I keep telling him to be careful, but the big furball won't listen." He mused.  
"What's going on here?" Theron asked, looking at the crates, heading over to Hylo and the others. Topaz turned to look at him. "Oh hey buddy." He grinned at Theron, his facial tattoos spreading across his bronze cheeks.  
Six crates were lined up in front of them, standing vertical, the lids removed.  
Theron looked at the crates, and ran a hand over the carbonite casings. "Who are they?"  
A young human female with cybernetic implants came from behind one of the crates. She was so petite that she couldn't be seen until she walked around to the front of them. "We've been trying to figure that out. My implants said that they came from the Empire, but we dunno where yet..." She looked up from the datapad she was typing on. Her brown cheeks stretched into a smile. "Theron? Is that you?"  
Theron stared at her. "Mako? He studied her. "I haven't seen you in what? Ten years? Are you still scrapping on Nar Shaddaa?"  
She shook her head. "Nope. Iv'e joined the great hunt, collecting bounties now. I still slice though and I'm pretty good with a blaster." She smiled up at him. "You connected to the net too?" she admired his implants at his left temple.  
He rubbed his temple absentmindedly. "Yeah. Ever since I joined SIS."  
She looked at him sideways. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom." She said sadly.  
Theron hated to even think about Satele. "Thanks."  
"Old friend of yours?" The pink Twi'lek asked.  
"Oh, we go way back..." Theron said smiling. "Theron Shan. I run OPS here on Odessen."  
The twi'lek extended a small gloved hand. "C'ori."  
Theron shook her hand firmly. "happy to meet you."  
Topaz nodded to the red skinned Zabarak next to him. "This is my wife Akaavi."  
She bowed her horned head to Theron. "Charmed to make your aquaintance. Topaz has spoken fondly of you Agent Shan."  
"Youre a mando, arent you?"  
"I am." She said proudly.  
Akaavi was disappointed to hear that the Mandos left for Zakuul. She was excited to meet them here." Topaz said.  
"You just missed them." Theron said. "They left three days ago."  
Hylo shrugged. "We gained so many people, only to loose some too."  
"Well, now we can add six more." Theron said, looking at the Carbonite frozen forms in front of them.  
"That one there claimed to be related to the commander." C'ori pointed to the crate in front of Theron.  
"Who?"  
"His sister, apparently." C'ori said.  
"Borias never mentioned that he had a sister."  
"Perhaps there's a reason for that." Hylo said.  
"We have not spoken since we were teenagers on Korriban." Borias announced as he walked into the Smuggler quarter. "I have not sensed her presence in a very long time." He came up next to Theron, placing a hand on the carbonite casing in front of him. "Her arrival here shall not be pleasant. We should leave her frozen, at least until I figure out what to do with her."  
Theron looked at him thoughtfully. "That bad, huh?"  
Borias nodded. "That bad Theron. Though not as bad as Vaylin, we should still be wary."  
Theron shook his head. "we don't need any more trouble. not now anyway."  
"what of the others?" Borias asked.  
"we don't know yet." Mako tapped away on her datapad.  
"Maybe Oggurobb could help." Theron offered. "he could work some DNA tests while Mako and I check the net."  
"do not unfreeze them until we know who we are dealing with." Borias slipped his hand into Theron's squeezing it gently. "Theron, will you make an announcement? I wish to gather everyone for a meeting. There are things I wish to discuss."  
Theron nodded. "Sure. Is everything okay?"  
"I have spoken with Arcann in detail and wish to discuss our future with the alliance."  
"Gather everyone for a meeting, got it. Back behind the Military quarter?"  
"Yes." He squeezed Theron's hand. "I know I may always count on you Theron." Borias said.  
Hylo nodded. "Okay, I'll get these popsicles over to Oggurobb so he can study them.."  
"I'll check the net and see if I can find anything out too." Mako said.  
"Very well. I shall see you all shortly." Borias said, as he walked back out toward the corridor and over to the Military quarter and back outside.  
with all of the new construction, Borias had to have his ship, the FURY moved. Now he had to walk up the long stairway to a high Mesa behind the alliance base. he actually preferred the view. he could stand on the bridge of the fury and look directly across to the new Command Center at the Cantina building, across from the entrance to the War Room below decks.  
as he walked across the open area of the Mesa behind the base, he saw Arcann waiting for him on the stairway. his heavily scarred face smiled.  
" I love what you're doing here. I really hope that everything works out well for us."  
Borias smiled, joining him on the stairs. "now that Valkorian is dealt with, it should be better for us all."  
"even my people on Zakuul need to rebuild and change their lives. it will take them a while to adjust. they're used to having an emperor."  
Borias put a hand on his shoulder. " trust that I shall take care of Zakuul. They are my people now too."  
"thank you. this pleases me immensely. I can think of no better person to rule them."  
"Wrath of the emperor, Alliance commander and the ruler of Zakuul. I most certainly have my work cut out for me." Borias watched as the residents of the alliance started to quickly fill up the Mesa below where he stood. the crowd looked up at him standing on the stairway leading up to the high mesa above.  
Arcann stood beside him, hands behind his back.  
"people of the alliance." Borias started, putting his hands Skyward. "I have gathered you all here to discuss our future. I know you have concerns, now that the Eternal Empire is dealt with." he looked at Arcann. "The former Emperor is now our Ally." he smiled. "his people are now ours. they are part of our family."  
Borias looked over at Senya standing on the metal walkway leading to the military quarter. she returned his smile, watching him stand next to her son.  
"Arcann and his mother had the same misfortune of dealing with Valkorian. His lies, His manipulation..." Borias put a hand on Arcann's shoulder. "Arcann has suffered that burden most of all." Arcann bowed his shaved head.  
"I know that many of you, if not all, are resentful of him being here with us. I have spent the last few days with him. we spoke in depth and shared information. he and his mother helped me to defeat Valkorian and Vaylin. I doubt very much I would have been successful without their help. they have earned my trust. I hope that they earn yours as well."  
Borias looked on the faces in the crowd. "if there is any doubt of Arcann's loyalty to me now, feel free to ask him yourself. if after speaking to him, and you are still not convinced and do not accept him as your ally, you may leave and return to your home worlds. I won't keep anyone here that does not agree with what we are doing. I wish us to be as a family."  
Borias looked into the crowd and he found Theron, near the center, trying to blend in. he smiled broadly at him and Theron returned his smile.  
" I love you all. we have a beautiful thing developing here on Odessen. Our eternal Alliance. My hope is that it shall last a very long time." his blue eyes met Theron's green gold ones. he kept eye contact with him, his eternal beloved.  
"were it not for Theron Shan and Lana Beniko, I would not be standing here speaking with you right now."  
Arcann bowed his shaved head. "no thanks to me..."  
Borias patted him on the shoulder. "I am eternally grateful to them." He looked Theron square in the eye. He decided. this starts now. our disgression is over. no more secrets.  
"Theron, I was a different man before I met you. now, after all that we have been through.."  
Theron sighed. oh no. here we go... please Borias, not in front of all these people, he thought.  
Borias held out his left hand toward Theron. " Theron Shan, my right hand, my best agent, " he placed a hand on his heart. "my heart..."  
Theron's tanned cheeks turned bright red, his eyes started to tear up.  
"please do me the honor of becoming my life partner, my eternal beloved."  
Theron bowed his head, hands on hips. he hated being put on the spot, blast it Borias. why do you do this to me? he really wanted this to be private, but he wasn't surprised that Borias made a grand gesture instead.  
Borias stared at him waiting. The crowd got quiet, the air was thick with tension.  
so much for our private romance, Theron thought. I'm sure everyone knows by now anyway...  
"yes Borias... in front of all these people... I'll marry you."  
some of the crowd clapped and cheered, others just smiled at him as he moved through the crowd and over to where Borias was standing.  
Borias held out his hand to Theron, and Theron grabbed it firmly.  
" I think you love embarrassing me."  
Borias pulled him into a warm embrace, cradling his head. "you make me so happy Theron. I love you so much."  
Theron buried his face against him. " I love you too, but you gotta stop embarrassing me."  
"congratulations." Arcann smiled at them.  
"I apologize." Borias said softly, stroking Theron's cheek with the back of his hand. "I could not hide my feelings for you any longer."  
"I suppose you'll wish to be alone now." Arcann said. "I'll leave you to it." he turned and walked down the stairs, leaving the two of them alone.  
Lana watched the couple exchange a few words quietly. She smiled. Now that they had consummated their relationship and made it official, things would be better for them both. No more secrets. They looked really happy together.  
Senya was watching them too. everyone was watching...  
Senya smiled at Arcann as he approached her. "they really love each other." she smiled, watching Borias standing close to Theron. " I have always known it, ever since I met them."  
Arcann watched them, the couple totally oblivious to the crowd now. They stood close together on the stairs, Borias stroking Theron's face gently, holding him close.  
"I hope that it lasts." Arcann said. "we all need to be happy. we have been angry and miserable for too long."  
he watched as the crowd dissipated, going back to what they were doing before Borias had called them together. He had hope. Perhaps things will work out for all of us...  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron tapped on his datapad while he worked with Mako to study the carbon frozen figures in Dr Oggurobb’s lab.  
The Hutt slithered over to the work area in the back cavern of the research lab. one of the many rooms used for research and development.  
the hutt looked worried. “how are we doing?”  
Mako frowned. “there’s not much to go on. The data is patchy. how are the DNA tests?  
Oggurobb threw his purple hands up in the air. “still working… two of them are definitely related to the commander.”  
“ so who are they?” Theron asked.  
“the Commander’s sister and his father. the DNA is conclusive. an exact match.”  
“good work doctor.” Theron said, smiling.  
A tech came up to them quietly. “the rest of the test results are in doctor.”  
Oggurobb nodded his huge purple head thoughtfully. "Well... don’t keep me in suspense.”  
“two human females, one Sith, one republic. a human male, a female chiss…”  
“a chiss?” Theron questioned.  
The tech nodded. “do you know her?”  
Theron shrugged. “I might.” Theron thought for a moment. "is she a Jedi by any chance?”  
The tech chuckled. “we can’t tell from DNA.”  
“of course not.” Theron said flippantly. “I guess it’s time to unfreeze these people and ask them questions.”  
Theron tapped his implant at his left temple. “Commander, I think you need to come down here.”  
“do not Commander me, we are together now.”  
Theron scoffed, turning away from the others so they couldn’t hear. “I think I should still be professional when we’re not alone.”  
“very well my love. I suppose you are correct in that. I forget sometimes.”  
“I know. I’m private, and you want to broadcast your feelings to anyone who will listen. we will need to compromise somehow. work with me here.”  
Borias gave in finally. “You know I shall do anything for you Theron. I will see you shortly.”  
Theron couldn’t help but smile. “thanks. I’ll see you soon.”  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Borias stood, arms crossed, looking at the carbon frozen figures. “release the Jedi first.”  
the tech nodded, pushing the button on the carbon casing.  
“I think I know this one.” Theron said sadly.  
“I believe you would agent.” Lord Scourge entered the cavern, coming up next to Theron. “she is the Bar'senthor, though I sense that she does not know it.”  
The figure slowly became unfrozen. The brown slab turning blue, then red, then yellow. a yellow white glow eminated around the chiss female in the carbonite casing.  
Nadia came rushing into the chamber excitedly. “master! you are here at last!”  
Scourge held her back. “gently now child.”  
The Chiss breathed the air. she looked at the figures staring at her blankly.  
“where am I? who are you? How?”  
Theron put up a hand. “easy now. you’re safe. We found you out in space and you were brought to us along with the others that were frozen.”  
“Bar’senthor. I am happy that you are safe. You have been gone for a long time.” Scourge said.  
Nadia beamed. “you are the Bar’senthor, my master.”  
The Chiss rubbed her blue head, her red eyes stared blankly. “I can’t remember anything…” She shook her mop of Azure hair, some strands hanging in her face, having come undone from the long braid that she wore.  
“nothing at all?” Borias asked.  
The Chiss shook her head again.  
“wow… she’s worse off than you were.” Theron said to Borias.  
Borias nodded. “though her mind is not clouded by Valkorian. The transition should be easier for her.”  
“That’s what I’m afraid of...” Theron said, putting his head down, and sighing. Borias noticed the look of concern on Theron’s face. He put a strong hand on his shoulder.  
“are you all right?”  
“I think we need to talk.” Theron said sadly.  
“should I be concerned?”  
“depends...” Theron looked at the Chiss, who was now talking to Lord Scourge and Nadia softly.  
“...on how much she remembers. I’m kinda hoping she doesn’t, or things will get really difficult…” his green gold eyes started to tear up. “I need to get out of here.”  
"When I am finished here, I shall come find you and we will talk.”  
Theron nodded, fighting back his sudden show of emotion. he had to leave the room quickly, so that he didn’t break down in front of the others. he took a quick breath, then grabbed his datapad and typed out a quick message:  
Master Amethesta,  
I hope all is well there on Coruscant. We’re doing well here.  
if you haven’t already guessed, your Bar’senthor was found and is here safety on Odessen.  
I know you’re close to her and you would like her to be reunited with the Jedi.  
I’m sure that they would also like to have her returned to them. I think she would be better suited there on Courscant, or even on tython instead of here in Wild space.  
Lazuli has been frozen in carbonite and has lost her memories. we’ll do everything we can to get her well and return her to you as soon as possible.  
Theron  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“…oh, it’s you!” Zeenah screamed, looking at Lazulibleu. “get this pathetic wretch out of my sight!”  
“you shall not speak of the Bar’senthor so.” Nadia scolded. “show respect.”  
Zeenah scoffed. “that wretch? she’s the most sorry excuse of a Sith that I have ever met.”  
Scourge put an arm around Lazulibleu. “come Bar’senthor. I shall show you the Force enclave.”  
he led her from the cavern room and out into the lab, then walked across the corridor to the Force Enclave on the other side of the corridor.  
Theron watched Scourge walk with her across the corridor as he headed back toward the war room.  
Lazuli… after all this time… blast it! why did C'ori have to bring her here? this complicates things. now that I’m so happy with Borias...  
“If you need me, I shall be back at my ship.” Borias said, walking from the lab.  
“first the wretch, and now you brother. you abandoned me on korriban."  
Borias looked over his broad shoulders at her. “ you should take it up with father.” He pointed at the Dark Lord sitting in the carbonite casing next to her.  
“you are a liar and a traitor to your race!” Czokas stared at Borias coldly.  
Borias stared back at his sister and his father with disgust and hate. “you deserve each other. I shall send you back to Dromund Kaas. Let the Empress deal with you.”  
he stormed from the room, quickly gaining his composure as he headed out of the corridor and into the open area below the war room. he let out a breath and continued on through the corridor that led to his ship by way of the military quarter.  
when he got outside, Theron sat on the stairs, leading up to the mesa where Borias ship, the Fury sat, overlooking the Alliance base.  
Borias walked up to him, his brown cheeks streaked with tears, his hands folded in his lap.  
Borias' anger melted away instantly. He Slipped his hand into Theron’s, kneeling in front of him.  
“tell me.”  
Theron looked up into the piercing blue eyes. “it was a long time ago... back in tython, before I left to join the SIS…” Theron sighed, lamenting. “she was a Padawan. young and naïve…”  
“go on… I’m listening.”  
Theron continued. “…we were totally in love, but she was devoted to her studies and I was never going to be a Jedi.”  


...“…we need to be responsible Theron. I need to go to Coruscant, now that I’m a Jedi master. you know the Jedi rules.”  
...“I’m not a Jedi.”  
...“ no, but I am, and I must follow their rules. I’m very grateful to them for taking me in.”  
...“what about me? I can’t be with you? what about us?”  
...“master Satele would never approve. you of all people should know that. she’s your mother…”  
...he was still angry with her for giving him up at birth. “ first my mother abandoned me, and now you’re leaving me too… the Jedi and their rules of detachment.” He huffed angrily. “maybe they’re right not to get attached to someone…”  
...“ I’m sorry Theron. I didn’t plan this....I love you.” she came forward to embrace him.  
...he put his hands up defensively. “don’t. you obviously made your decision. we’re adults now, we don’t want things to get difficult.” he let out a deep breath.  
...She stared at him, pleading. “you deserve to be happy Theron. I don’t think you can be with me.”  
...“can’t, or won’t?” he was hurt, angry.  
...she stared at him sadly as he walked away from her, his Brown Jedi robe whipping in the in the early evening Breeze…  


Theron’s green gold eyes glistened with tears. “I really thought I would never see her again, but now, after all this time she’s here.”  
Borias frowned. “blasted Jedi and their rules... I hate to see you in pain. she really hurt you.” he reached up to stroke Theron’s face, wiping the tears from his tanned cheeks.  
Theron fell into him, hugging him close. he sobbed gently. Borias cradled his head against his chest.  
“you must have loved her very much to be this upset.” he said Softly.  
“ I was going to ask her to marry me.” Theron said sadly.  
Borias smiled, slightly, regardless of Theron's discomfort. “if you knew your mother would not approve, then why pursue a relationship?”  
“ I was young and in love. I wasn’t thinking, and neither was she.”  
“your mother is gone now and so is your father. they are not here to decide our lives for us. In a way, I am pleased it happened as it did, or you would not be here with me now.”  
“ I guess you’re right… as always.”  
Borias chuckled. “oh, I have made many mistakes myself.”  
“I hope being with me isn’t one of them.”  
“No Theron. I love you dearly. I will not leave you…ever.”  
“good.” Theron rested up against him. Borias still hugging him close. “what’s going on with the frozen people?”  
“ it seems I shall have to eliminate my family, just as Arcann has.”  
“that bad, huh?”  
“yes, that bad. it is the reason why I left korriban. That and being the Emperor’s Wrath.”  
“to get away from your family?”  
“my sister and my father embrace the dark side, like Valkorian and Vaylin.”  
“something else that you and Arcann have in common it seems.”  
“though my father is not the emperor.”  
“thank the stars for that.”  
“he still needs to be dealt with.” Borias sighed. “I sense something else is bothering you.”  
“if Lazuli is healed and she remembers…”  
“do you still love her?”  
Theron looked up at Borias, pulling away from him. “honestly, I forgot about her, but after seeing her here, my memories came flooding back. that’s why I left so quickly from the lab.”  
“but you broke off your relations with her. There should not be a problem.”  
“true. she broke it off with me. she didn’t want to. she was convinced that Satele wouldn’t allow us to be together. now that Satele is gone and Amethesta is in charge…”  
“a Jedi that does not follow the rules. you think that perhaps this woman still cares for you and will try to renew your relations with her?”  
“maybe.” Theron said.  
“you still have not answered me Theron.”  
Theron stared blankly at him.  
“Do you still love her?”  
“No, I love you.”  
“Then you have nothing to worry about, because I will not give you up. she was wrong to do so.”  
Theron eyes teared up. “I’m so happy with you Borias. I’m so glad you came into my life.”  
Borias smiled warmly. “I have loved no one else as I love you Theron. You’re very special to me.”  
Theron couldn’t help laughing.  
Borias frowned. “What is funny?”  
“We both left a woman to be together. I just find it funny how that works. I’m happy about it though.”  
“The universe works strangely.” Borias said musing.  
“True, you never know what the stars have in store for us.”  
“Best not to argue with Destiny, then, hmmm?”  
“Nope.”  
“Something I can argue with, is something or someone that will cause problems and unhappiness for all of us.” Borias rose from the stairs.  
Theron looked up at him. “Where are you going?”  
“It seems I have some people to send away.”  
As Borias walked back toward the base, Theron’s datapad beeped. He grabbed it from his pocket and tapped the screen to read the message:  
Theron,  
Thank you for informing me of the Bar’senthor. We are happy to hear that she is well.  
How are Nadia and my brother holding up there on Odessen? if the Bar’senthor is well enough for travel, then perhaps we should take her off your hands. I fear it would be better if she were here instead.  
be well and May the force be with you always.  
Master Amethesta - Jedi Battlemaster of Coruscant  
Theron nodded, smiling. Even without eyes she sees too well, he thought.


	18. Meanwhile, Back on Zakuul...

It was quiet on Zakuul. The sky was clear, the air warm. Borias stood on the platform of the Eternal throne. now that he was in charge, things were quiet, peaceful. the world was healing after Vaylin had wrecked havoc on it.  
he looked out of the glass dome overhead. Strange, it seems empty without the Eternal Fleet looming overhead. it served a much different purpose now.  
Borias tapped the comm on the arm of the Eternal Throne. “Status report.”  
Malita Tahl’s image smiled at him. The lined face glowed. She was happy that Borias had saved her from the Eternal Fleet.  
"It’s all quiet here commander. At least for now.”  
“I am sure you will let me know if things get out of hand in the marketplace and the residential district.”  
Malita giggled. “your new enforcers are very capable, and much better at handling the troublemakers then the sky Troopers ever did.”  
Borias smiled as he thought about the new police force. The mandalorians fell into their new position with the enthusiasm of a child with a new toy. I have no doubt. They…” the comm beeped.  
“hey Commander.” Shae Visla grinned at him.  
“hello mandalor. how are things down there?  
“ keeping busy. You weren’t joking about Shadow town. it’s like Nar Shaddaa on a good day.”  
he laughed. He knew she was being sarcastic.  
“I have every faith in your abilities.”  
“no trouble at all handsome.” She studied the area around him. “I don’t see your Riddur with you. I thought you two were attached at the hip.”  
it was true. He always loved having Theron by his side, and missed his company when they weren’t together.  
“Theron has his own work to do.”  
“well, if you get lonely, you know where to find me.” She grinned.  
Before he met Theron, he would have taken her up on that offer, but now things were different. He was different.  
“ I appreciate the offer mandalor, but I would never do that to Theron.”  
“a lady can hope, can’t she?” she shrugged.  
sometimes he couldn’t tell if she was kidding. he simply smiled at her image on the halo. He sighed, then tapped the halo off.  
a few minutes later, it rang again. he smiled at Theron's image warmly.  
“you never write, you don’t Holo…is it something I said?”  
“hello my love. how are you doing there?”  
Theron's image smiled back at him. keeping busy here.” he looked over his shoulder. “ the president can’t thank you enough for saving him from the Eternal Empire.” Theron bowed his head. “you had to make a quick decision. I’m happy you chose to save him instead of Admiral Ranken.”  
“you think perhaps I would have saved her instead?”  
Theron looked at him. “I figured maybe you would be loyal to your fellow Imperials, but instead you chose one of my people, one from the Republic. was it a strategic move, or did you do it because you love me?”  
“you know me too well Theron. I admit, I did it for you. I am pleased that I made that decision. Tai corden is an asset to our alliance.”  
Theron nodded. “yeah he is. I trust him completely.”  
Borias looked at him fondly. “when are you coming home?”  
“we’re almost done reprogramming the Droids.” He smiled. “maybe in another week…”  
“a week feels like a year.”  
“at least it’s not five.” Theron countered.  
“I need to give you shorter assignments.” Borias grumbled.  
“Even those that separate you cannot keep you apart forever.” Arcann said as he approached Borias sitting on the Eternal throne.  
Theron’s image looked at him. “they just don’t learn.”  
“at least this time it will not be my doing.” Arcann’s scarred face smiled warmly.  
“hello Arcann.” Borias smiled at the former emperor fondly.  
“sorry to interrupt.”  
Theron's image shrugged. “we’re done. back to work.” He looked at Borias. “I’ll Holo you later, okay?”  
Borias smiled at him. “all right.”  
Theron's image faded from the projector. Arcann stood, hands behind his back. “you look so much better on that throne than I ever did.”  
“I was the emperor’s Wrath, a Darth, a Sith lord… it seems that I was meant to be emperor. it still feels strange to me.”  
“you defeated me, my sister, and my father.”  
“your father was well loved by your people. even though he was not as he appeared to be. I knew him before he became Valkorian, your father.” Borias let out a long deep sigh. “Tenebrae, the immortal emperor, Vishate, Valkorian ... all were just facets of the same entity, the same dark soul.”  
“he has destroyed both of our lives, but it has turned out well in the end. our worlds are at peace and it is because you prevailed.” Arcann said.  
“this is only the beginning Arcann. we shall see what the future holds.” Borias smiled, rising from his seat on the throne. “for now, I would like to take a walk and visit my new family.”  
Arcann smiled. “if you do not mind the company I will walk with you.”  
“is that wise? I do not know how your people feel about you now, after all that has happened.”  
“my sister and I were pawns in my father’s game of conquest. if the people of Zakuul don’t already know that, they will learn soon enough.”  
Borias nodded. “Indeed. if they will not listen to you, then perhaps I may persuade them.”  
They walked down the long walkway to the elevator that would take them back down to the surface.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Arcann watched as they walked into the Droid factory. They were dismantling all the Sky Troopers there. They were no longer needed, since the mandalorians were the patrol and police force now.  
Kaliyo looked up at them as they walked up to her.  
“hey Commander.”  
“how are we doing here?”  
Vette shook her head. “there are so many of these. it’s going to take awhile to get them dismantled.”  
Borias crossed his arms, smiling. “I trust you all to take care of it.”  
Kaliyo nodded, taking the jet packs off the sky Trooper bodies. “this is actually fun. these jet packs will be put to good use.”  
“It’s not as much fun taking them apart this way.” Jarlinka said, grumbling.  
Arcann looked at the purple Torgruta. “and how would you do it then?”  
Borias chuckled. “she likes to shoot things or blow them up.”  
"Torian and I wrecked so many of them back on Darvanis….”  
“ I am so sorry for your loss. I wish we could have saved him.” Arcann said sadly.  
“thanks. I’ll just start over.” she looked up at Borias. “if things don’t work out between you and agent Shan, perhaps…”  
Vette laughed. “maybe you haven’t been paying attention. Borias left me for him. those two are inseparable.”  
Jarlinka smiled. “I know that. Everyone does. I was only teasing him.”  
Borias chuckled. “you know, I find it interesting …now that I am with Theron, many have tried to offer me companionship.”  
“maybe they’re just jealous of what you have.” Kaliyo mused.  
“I know how they feel.” Vette said sadly.  
Jarlinka looked at her. “Isn’t Khomo treating you well?”  
“Khomo is great, but he isn’t Borias.” She stared at her former husband. “Theron is lucky.”  
Borias looked at Vette sadly. he felt bad for her, but there was no way that he was leaving Theron. she needed to accept their union and move on.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A week later...  
“...You know you don't have to always sit on the throne to control it.” Arcann grimaced at Borias as he sat on the Eternal throne.  
Borias beamed. “I like sitting on it, but I think that I could arrange something so that I do not have to visit Zakuul so often.”  
‘have you grown tired of your new family already?” Arcann smiled crookedly, his scars stretching across his face.  
“do not misunderstand Arcann. I love your people as I love my own. I am just more comfortable on Odessen.” he tapped the comm on the arm of the Eternal throne.  
Theron’s image popped up. “hey, what's up?”  
Borias smiled warmly at him. “where are you?”  
“ talking to Indo about his party. I'm helping him with rare items from the core worlds.” he grinned. “dealing with underworld Goods again?” Borias chuckled. “you have been spending too much time with hylo and Galt.”  
“I was dealing with exports long before I met them. my best friend is a Smuggler, remember?”  
“ I am certain that topaz is pleased that you are keeping him busy.”  
“hey, he loves credits just as much as any of us.”  
“in any event, can you come up to the Spire? I have a job for you.”  
Indo Zal peeked over Therons shoulder to look at Borias . “ooo is it something saucy? I suppose you two will wish to be alone.”  
Theron turned to glare at him. “Indo !”  
Borias smiled. “no, it is nothing like that.”  
Theron turned to face Borias again. “ok, I'll be right up.”  
Arcann turned to leave. “I know you like your privacy. in any event, I shall leave you to it. I know you like your quality time with Agent Shan.”  
“thank you Arcann. you have been a great friend and adviser.”  
“it has been my pleasure. you know that I have a lot to make up for.”  
Borias nodded. “indeed, and I appreciate all that you have done thus far.”  
Arcann tapped the comm on his wrist. “clear out. the emperor has a visitor.” he turned toward Borias and smiled. “my Lord, I shall see you later.”  
Borias watched the former Emperor walk down the long metal pathway toward the elevator, then smiled. all was well. everything was turning out in their favor.  
as Arcann came off the first elevator, he saw Theron running toward him, heading for the elevator that would take him up to the Eternal throne.  
Arcann smiled at him. “did you run all the way up here?”  
Theron stopped to catch his breath. “ how do you think I stay in shape?”  
Arcann chuckled. “it is none of my business, but I think you are just excited to see Lord Borias. I know you don't spend much time together, as we have been quite busy rebuilding our alliance and our home worlds.”  
“ you're right. it is none of your business, and yes, I'm always happy to see him.”  
“well, I have called everyone away so that you can be alone.”  
Theron looked around the empty foyer outside of the Elevator Shaft and toward the stairs that he had just ran up. “I was wondering why it was so quiet on the way up here.”  
“I know how much you value privacy agent Shan. My people respect you and Lord Borias, their Emperor.”  
Theron returned the smile. “we really appreciate that.”  
“ if you need me, I shall be down in the courtyard.”  
Theron nodded. “thanks.”  
Borias watched as the elevator doors opened a minute later.  
Theron walked quickly up the long metal pathway. “you know, I love Indo. he's fun, but even I have my limits.”  
Borias held out his arms to him, and Theron fell into him, hugging him close.  
Borias stroked him gently. After a few minutes, held him at arm's length, then smiled at him.  
“ I need your expertise on something.”  
“what is it?”  
“ I had an idea. in order to control the Eternal Throne, I need to sit on it, though I would prefer not to spend so much time here on Zakuul.”  
Theron chuckled. “but your ass looks so good sitting on the throne.”  
Borias smiled wickedly. “it does, though I would like to spend more time at home on Odessen."  
Theron looked at him sideways. “don't you need to be here to activate the Eternal Throne?”  
“I was hoping you could help me with that. Arcann said I do not have to always sit on it. It gave me an idea. if you could just…”  
“ I think I know where you're going with this. you want to be connected to the throne without sitting on it."  
“the throne is linked to the fleet and I am linked to both as the emperor. if I could stay connected to it without being here…”  
“…you could control it without being on Zakuul.” Theron finished for him.  
Borias smiled at him. “I love not having to explain things to you. you have a brilliant mind Theron.”  
Theron shrugged. “well, the implants help.” he grinned. he looked at the throne and the area around it. “if I made some adjustments, it could be done.” he started to fiddle with the arm of the throne. “I would have to install implants in your head. You would be like one of the Gemini droids.”  
“only I would be controlling them and not the other way around.”  
Theron reached up to touch his forehead. “I could make you connected to me as well…”  
“ that would save me a lot of time. I could call you directly.”  
“and we would be far more intimate.” Theron sighed. “it's not always great to be directly connected to the network.”  
“ you are connected to the network and so shall I be. if that brings us closer together, it makes me happy.”  
Theron slipped his arms around Borias slender waist. “funny. I thought we already were close.” he looked up into the bright blue eyes.  
Borias blinked, then stroked Theron on the cheek with the back of his hand. “my eternal beloved. Indeed, we are. I love you so much, I could not be away from you for long.”  
“ I know. I love you too. now that you're going to be connected to the net, you won't be able to get rid of me. you may get tired of the constant chatter.”  
“if you are part of that, then I shall learn to listen.” he kissed Theron , cradling his head in his bronze hands.  
Borias held Theron's face in his hands. “ you know, now that everyone is gone and Arcann is downstairs, no one shall disturb us.” he smiled at his beloved warmly, then sat down upon the throne.  
Theron looked down at him. he smiled. “you really do look great sitting there or the Eternal throne. kind of a shame to leave it.”  
“We shall still visit.” Borias looked up at him, then reached out to grab him, pulling Theron closer, holding onto his firm ass. “before we return home, I would like you to take me.”  
Theron smiled at him. "you know I love to pleasure you, but will I get electrocuted if I sit on the throne?”  
“ I do not think that it shall harm you, but if it does, we can stop.”  
He slid his hands up to Theron’s hips, and pulled down so that Theron was on his knees.  
Theron put his hands on Borias knees, then slid his hands up his thighs and up under the sarong around his waist to undo the tight leather pants underneath.  
Borias slid his hands under the jacket and slid it off of Theron's shoulders. Theron threw off his jacket, then quickly unbuckled the belt and pulled the sarong off of him, leaving Borias nude from the waist down. He then pulled off the heavy clawed boots.  
Borias was fully erect by this point, the thought of connecting with his beloved on the throne excited him.  
Theron smiled happily at him as he took Borias in his mouth, then slid his hands up his back, gripping the tight red leather Zakuulan armor.  
Borias slid his hands over Theron’s shoulders gripping him firmly. “ oooh Theron …stars, I love you so much.” He let out a slow, heavy sigh as he came.  
Theron kissed him on his penis when he finished, then looked up at him lovingly, turning his head sideways. “ I love you back.”  
Borias held his head in his hands. “come here.”  
Theron obeyed, sliding up onto his lap, Borias wrapping his arms around him. He hugged him firmly. “ you make me so happy.”  
Theron cuddled up against him, then slid his hand up to Borias throat, sliding his fingers through the long black silky hair. Borias tilted his head to kiss him, and Theron slid his other hand up around his neck.  
after several minutes, Theron broke free of his embrace. “ let me get to work then, so we can return home.” he smiled.  
“ perhaps you could call your shuttle to come pick us up.”  
Theron pulled a small tool kit from his pocket, then started working on the panel on the arm of the Eternal Throne. “all right, once I've linked you to the throne, you will be able to control it from anywhere. Unlike the Gemini captains, who have to stay on the bridge of the ships of the Eternal Fleet.”  
“ this will make the Spire obsolete.” Borias started to get dressed.  
“pretty much, yeah. you'll be totally mobile.”  
"Zakuul has gone through so many changes already.”  
“well, this will be a good one.” Theron smiled. “done. Now let me get back to Oggurobb’s lab, so I can make your implants.” he tapped his Temple to scan for the shuttle to bring it to the spire.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Arcann watched from the Terrace below the spire. he saw the shuttle land close to where he was standing guard. he heard the familiar clang of Borias clawed boots on the tile floor of the foyer inside the doorway behind him. he turned to see Borias walking through the large open area behind him, clutching Theron’s hand tightly, their fingers laced together.  
“ is everything alright? You were up there a long time.” Arcann asked.  
“it shall be, once we are done. Theron is helping me to do away with the throne.”  
Arcann looked concerned. “but the fleet… the Spire…”  
Borias up his right hand, his left still laced with Theron’s. “ it is all right. I have it worked out. Theron will link me directly to the network.”  
Arcann looked puzzled. “ will that work ?”  
Theron nodded. “my implants connect me to radio waves, satellites, comm signals... I can easily connect Borias to the net as well.”  
“ so you will never return to Zakuul then?”  
“just to visit.” Borias smiled.  
“ why didn’t anyone think of this before?” Arcann asked.  
Theron shrugged. “beats me. You would think with all that power, Valkorian would have wanted to have more control.”  
“Valkorian was the immortal Emperor. He could do whatever he wished to.” Borias said flatly.  
“my father was always preoccupied. Perhaps he just didn’t wish to leave Zakuul.” Arcann looked high above gazing at the high rise that was the spire. “father is gone now. His reign is over. You destroyed Vaylin. Even the skytroopers are gone. The spire is empty now.”  
“it has outlived it’s usefulness.” Borias said, smiling.  
Theron slipped his hand into Borias and squeezed it. “come my Lord, I wanna get started.” With his upbringing and discipline, Theron still used the formality when they were in the company of others.  
Boris nodded, turning toward Arcann. “will you return to Odessen with us, or would you like to stay?”  
Arcann let out a heavy sigh. “Odessen is my home now. There is nothing left for me here.”  
“this will be better for all of us.” Borias said softly, as the three of them walked over to the shuttle.  
Theron smiled. Yeah, I just hope nothing goes wrong.” He frowned. “ there’s still the chance of the Empire and the Republic going back to their old ways.” He walked up the ramp of the shuttle, then walked over to the front and plopped down into the pilot’s seat.  
Arcann was pensive. “would your people go to war , now that my father and the Eternal Empire is no more.”  
“they might.” Theron grumbled. “my father is keeping me updated, but I don’t doubt they won’t go back to fighting the Empire, now that they aren’t holding off the Eternal Fleet anymore.” He flicked switches on the console , preparing for take off.  
Borias nodded. “when Empress Acina wished to ally with us, I was skeptical. She said that while I was frozen, many things had changed , but I am not so sure. The Empire always had ulterior motives as long as I’ve known them.” He gripped the back of the seat.  
“and I have the scars to prove it.” Theron scoffed. “after dealing with them for years , I wouldn’t doubt them going back on their word.”  
Borias nodded. “for now, let us take one day at a time an remain positive.”  
Theron shrugged. “that’s all we can do, until something changes.”  
“Indeed.” Borias said, as they rose off the ground and up into the evening sky of Zakuul.


End file.
